A Tear in Time
by GoldenClockwork
Summary: Hermione gets shot back in time with Ginny and Luna only to find out that the future is completely and absolutely erased. I know this sounds like the typical thrown-back-in-time but let me tell you something! It is exactly that. You know, except for a few things here and there. HG/SB GW/RL LE/JP
1. Time and Time again

**Disclaimer: All these ideas belong to J.K Rowling**

 **This is just a fanfic I came up with and have now spent an inconsistent two years slaving over. Be prepared for long periods of time where I don't update; I have loads of work outside of vacations but my new years resolution is to reedit all of this and to try updating at least once a month! (really hope that goes well)**

 **Summary: Hermione gets shot back in time with Ginny and Luna only to find out that the future is completely and absolutely erased. I know this sounds like the typical thrown-back-in-time but let me tell you something! It completely and utterly is exactly that. You know, except for a few things here and there (like some terrible humor and extremely cheesy romance)**

 _Hermione tried to enjoy the silence before the storm. Harry had disappeared a while back and Ron was no where to be found. She smiled, remembering how he had finally kissed her, even if it was in the chamber of secrets. After years of friendship, eternities of heartbreak, infinities of fighting, and uncountable moments of laughter and warmth, he had finally done it. She looked up. The stars twinkled back, promising that, no matter how long it took, she would see them all again. She wondered where her parents were right now, in this moment. She knew she would never see_ them _again, she had decided that when she erased all their memories of her. Her eyes were drawn to the Forbidden Forest. A movement at the edge of the forest caught her eye. They were coming. She heard the shouts. The screams. She ran away from the bridge where deatheater after deatheater was coming. A green flash. A rush of air. A moment frozen in time. Run. Just run. Get away. Survive. She stumbled. Then she saw them. Tonks. Remus. Sprawled on the ground, Tonks with her bright pink hair and Remus with his numerous scars. They were holding hands, their still eyes frozen in determination. She let out a sob. She snapped herself back to reality as the air was filled with spells, whizzing around like dangerous fireworks._

 _Deadly tricksters of fate, twisting time._

 _Hermione quickly ran towards the doors to the inner part of Hogwarts. She stopped as she passed Fred and Percy battling a deatheater. She quickly stunned him and Fred grinned at her, as Percy began battling yet another deatheater. "Nice one Mione'! Just like the old times in Dumbledore's Army! Percy's here, he actually cracked a jok—" She heard a shout from behind her. The wall behind Fred groaned. "FRED! RUN!" She screamed, stumbling back, her voice cracking mid-sentence. She could taste the blood in the back of her mouth. Fred looked up at Hermione. It seemed that time slowed to a painful rhythm of life and death. "Fred" It was a whisper that came from nowhere, everywhere. Panic had only begun to spread towards the grin on his face as he started to run. The wall came crashing down. A mountain of pain. An avalanche, rolling, rolling. Time sped up again. Hermione whipped around and started to duel the deatheater that had caused Fred's death. No. No. He wasn't dead. He's couldn't be dead!_

 _"Avada Ked-" The deatheater shouted. "Stupify!" The wizard collapsed. Hermione ran, throwing spells behind her, left and right. She saw a shimmer in the air moving in the opposite direction. She kept running. She ran through the archway and up the staircases. Then she saw them. Ginny and Luna were battling three deatheaters. The girls looked at each other. They nodded. At the same time that Hermione cast "Stupify!" , and Ginny cast her ever so famous Bat Boggy hex, Luna cast a nonverbal spell that caused the deatheater in front of her to turn into a frozen statue that shattered and simmered until there was nothing left except for some ice crystals. The spells, woven together, caused a cold, terrifying explosion._

 _The trio grinned. "Ron said the wall fell over. Did you see? But, weren't you just with Fred? Where is he?" asked Ginny, looking around. Hermione felt her blood run cold. The terror returned to her. "Well?" Ginny looked behind Hermione, as if she was expecting him to run in along with Percy and hug her the way he always had. "Hermione?" Luna asked gently as her friend sank to the floor. Hermione could feel her whole being get ripped apart as the crushing reality sank in. "He's—He's—" The color drained from Ginny. "No. No. No! It can't be! It can't. It—" she ran through the archway, a killing curse almost missing her. Hermione tried to call after her, her voice breaking again into crashing silence. Luna turned fiercely on her. "Hermione, get up right now. Ginny'll get killed if we don't watch out. Come on," Hermione didn't think. She tried to push all the sadness to the back of her mind. She then stumbled down the staircase and through the archway, Luna supporting her with one arm._

 _They found Ginny among the ruins of the fallen wall, dust and despair covering her. "No. No. Fred, no! Don't leave me! No! Please no! It can it be! It can't! You can't—" she whispered as she shook Fred, as if trying to wake him from his everlasting, deep, dark sleep. She continued to beg with death, sobbing for Fred to come back._

 _Shouts. Screams. Red, green, white curses flying everywhere. "Ginny, we need to get out of here." Luna started to pull Ginny away from Fred's body. "NO!" Ginny gripped Fred even harder. "Help me!" Luna screamed to Hermione over the shouts of deatheaters. Hermione bent down and, along with Luna's help, brought Ginny to her feet. "No!" Ginny sobbed. Doubling over again. They were just about to get Ginny to her feet when Hermione saw it. A howling spark of gold and white. Heading straight towards them. "Get down!" They crashed onto the broken stones._

 _Hermione felt something humming under her shirt. She looked up. Time had really stopped this time. Frozen. It looked like the world was a picture and small pieces were slowly falling away. She too was starting to fall away. A jerk behind her navel. A whooshing in her ears. Searing pain. Yellow. Black. Blue. Orange. Red. Blinding gold._

 _White._

They were soaring over blinding white and stormy blue-grey. Over greens and blacks. Hermione felt time and space ripping and taring at her, like a pack of wolves, eating away at her. It took all her energy to hold on to Ginny and Luna. Bit by bit they started to slip away. Hermione dug her nails into their hands, her guts telling her that, if she were to let go now, they would all be lost to the tares of time. Then the pain started. Inch by inch, the pain, and later the itching, moved up her body. It felt like small, minuscule knives piercing from within her, cutting the edges and sowing the thoughts and memories of her childhood together. Day by Day, her life was being crossed out and rewritten. "There is no future, a new prophecy will be made. It will be your actions that decide the past, and the future." _Just let me die. Just let it end!_ The thought had come involuntarily from her. If this was a curse, then surely the deatheaters would kill her soon. _Make it stop_. "There is no…prophecy will … your actions…decide…"

The wind stopped. "Future…will….your actions…decide…past…future" The pain dulled. Then, they were falling at a rate beyond comprehension. Hermione saw land speeding towards them. A familiar grayish shape and several blotches of blue. A tree. Green grass. Then pain, some shouts, and a whole lot of darkness.

"future…past…future"

 **XGoldenClockworkX**


	2. It wasn't the Whomping Willow

**2/1/2017 hey guys! Happy New year! Firstly, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I was really stressed and had tons of work but now during the holidays I've had loads of time to edit and, although I don't have a new chapter ready, I have done loads of story editing to make the quality better. I have also decided to combine Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 into this chapter (for the people that are reading this for the first time don't worry about this part) so if there is a chapter missing, all the content is still there! Now without further ado, here is the revise chapter 2!**

"…should be waking up in a minute. I gave _that_ one a stronger dose, she woke up first and was in hysterics. She started crying and shouting about someone called Fred. Perhaps her brother, Fredrik Black?" A crisp and demanding voice rang too sharply through Hermione's ears, piercing the soft, heavy darkness in her mind. _If only they could keep quiet so I can sleep!_ she thought angrily to herself. She kept her eyes shut, not relinquishing the hope of going back to sleep, to that deep, long, peaceful darkness. She vaguely wondered why the fighting had stopped. Had they lost? Where was Harry? "Thank you, Poppy. If the other two don't wake in an hour, notify me immediately. In the mean time, I will contact the ministry. It might help them find the culprits… Thank you, by the way, for sending away the Blacks, heaven knows she probably doesn't want to see them after… Well you know." A new voice. Or, rather, an old one that she knew all too well. Hermione's eyes snapped open. Two large blue eyes stared equally astonished back at her. "Dumbledore!" she mouthed and Luna moved her head ever so slightly to show that she understood as well that, somehow, Albus Dumbledore was still alive. How could this happen? She had seen his broken body below the astronomy tower.

As her vision sharpened to adjust to the glare of sunshine, Hermione gaped. Luna looked different. She still looked like herself, but younger, around the age of fifteen, when Hermione had really gotten to know her. Her hair was longer and she didn't look quite as scary as usual. Quite the opposite, in fact. Hermione looked up to see Luna staring similarly. "Well, I'll be in my office. I'll keep checking in on them to see how they're doing every twenty minutes. But, Albus, the girls need rest. Give them time to adjust. This is just another sign of what is really going on outside of Hogwarts!" A grunt of agreement followed. Two pairs of footsteps hurried in opposite directions. They had twenty minutes.

"Hermione!" Luna whispered. Hermione, however, was already hurrying to a mirror on the opposite side of the room. She looked. She gasped. She groaned. Staring back at her was a tired, battered looking fifteen year old Hermione, though perhaps with more tame curls. "Luna," Hermione whispered. "What year is it?" Luna crept silently over to one of the bedside tables. She picked up the newspaper.

"Hermione," her voice quivered. "How are we in the year 1975?" Reality shattered. "No! It can't be! Fred… Fred just died. We were just there!" Hermione staggered back. She bumped into and then proceeded to fall onto her bed. Something pierced her skin. She started to cry out in pain, but Luna clamped a hand over her mouth. "What's wrong?" Hermione felt under her shirt and pulled out a broken piece of glass. It was covered in gold dust. "The time turner!" Hermione whispered urgently. She pulled at the gold chain. A broken time turner hung in the air, gold dust pouring out. "It must have smashed when we dodged the spell…" Hermione wondered.

Luna reacted immediately. Quickly taking out her wand, she started casting spells. "Accio time turner. Repairo. Prior Incantato." A whirring sound was heard as the gold dust was returned to inside the minuscule hour glass once again, "to preserve it. who knows when we might need it again," and the time turner was, though still broken and battered, almost complete and safe, with no more sharp edges. Hermione nodded and shoved the time turner back under her shirt.

"Hermione," Luna suddenly asked, "Why do I have memories of us playing in your garden as kids?" An image of _three girls, one blond, one ginger, and one brunette, chasing each other through a colorful wonderland of smells and movement_ came to her.

Somehow, Hermione knew that that was _her_ garden, near _her_ house. "Luna, what's my last name?" Luna dug her fingernails into her palms in frustration. "I know it's Granger, but there's a voice telling me it's Rose. What's mine?"

A flashback of a _shy girl with brown curls and an energetic ginger meeting a smiling, dazed blonde_ came to her. _"Hello, I'm Hermione Rose and this is Ginny Black." The blonde smiled, "Oh, hello! I'm Luna Griffin." The ginger snorted with laughter. "No kidding, you're actually a Griffin? Those wankers that invent loads of stuff?! Hmmm…Although," she said, sobering up a bit, "I'm a Black so I can't talk much! Then there's Hermione. She's a bookworm, careful!" Hermione Beatrice Rose started forward, chasing Ginerva Vulpecula Black, as Luna Pandora Griffin watched, smiling at her newfound friends._

"Luna, I think we've gone back in time, but we've done it by already rewriting the past! Ginny's part of the Black family! And we both belong to pureblood families that never even existed before! Luna Griffin and Hermione Rose should never have existed! And neither should Ginerva Black!"

Luna suddenly smiled. "Hermione! We can change the future! We can save Fred , Remus, Tonks, Moody, and Dumbledore! And we've already gotten a cover story! I mean we have false memories, we belong to well-known aristocratic families, and look," she raised the newspaper so that Hermione could see the headline. _"Rose, Black, and Griffin family targeted by unknown dark wizards. Only three survivors found falling from the sky over Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. On August 24th, the pureblood families, Black, Rose, and Griffin were attacked. Isabelle and Thomas Rose, with their daughter Hermione, were seen at the Griffin's estate, along with Adam and Georgiana Black with their daughter Ginerva. The three families have long been close friends so a meeting was not out of the ordinary. However, at 3:24 in the morning, the Griffin estate was attacked. All were killed but the three children, Hermione Rose, Ginerva Black, and Luna Griffin, who were later found flying over Hogwarts. Spectators saw them fall out of the sky and were saved just in time by several staff members. The three girls are now safely at the school, though they are distraught with the death of their family and friends. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore will soon speak for them, having already offered that they stay at Hogwarts until the start of their fifth year."_ Hermione gaped as she saw that her name was mentioned several times, as well as Ginny's and Luna's. "And," Luna pressed on, "We have no other close connections, so no one can figure out who we actually are!"

Hermione's emotions were running rampant. She took control, pushing all worries, fears, mourning, and confusion into the back of her mind. "Right, we need to wake Ginny." She started to make her way over when Luna gripped her arm. "No. We need to wake up and pretend we didn't have this conversation. Remember, our families just died and you apparated us here to Hogwarts. We fell out of the sky because you could go past the boundaries." They headed back to their beds. Hermione gave Luna the thumbs up and then closed their eyes. She knew that Luna would initiate the act.

A scream came from the bed next to her. Footsteps were heard as Madam Pomfrey came running in. "No! No, no,no,no! NO! Neville! No Mum! Dad?! NO! no!no…" Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Luna sobbing into Madam Pomfrey's shoulder, the older woman looking quite sympathetic. "There, there now, have some chocolate." It took Luna about twenty seconds to become quiet, seeing as her mouth was now stuffed so full with chocolate that all the crying was muffled. Then Luna sneezed and Hermione knew it was her turn to play the part. It wasn't hard. After all, she had lost more than these imaginary people. Much more. Hermione made herself stir. "Luna?" she made her voice as groggy as possible. "Where are we? Wait. Luna, where are Mum and Dad?" A memory flashed before her eyes of her parents running away from her and telling her, Hermione Rose, that they loved her, as she hid with Ginny and Luna. They had wanted to fight but their parents had looked the door. Another memory, of her parents walking away from their own house, not knowing they had a daughter called Hermione Granger. "Oh wait. Where's Ron? Did they—did they get him too?" Apparently she had been very close with her cousin, Ronald Rose. Madam Pomfrey was already rushing back with chocolate and a big box of tissues for Luna. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry," her voice was full of honest mourning. "I knew the Rose family. The amount of times your father got himself in trouble. But, that's beside the point. Where are the Blacks? They had already stopped by, but as the girl hasn't woken yet-"

Hermione stood up and walked over to where Ginny was snoring and whimpering slightly. Madam Pomfrey shuffled awkwardly for a moment before walking back to her office. Hermione knew that Ginny was reliving when Fred-. No. She had to let go. He was gone. They were here, after all, to save the wizarding world. She almost giggled as she imagined Ginny in a wonder woman outfit with Luna as cat woman standing next to her. Luna seemed to have the same idea because she motioned with a superman style solute towards Ginny. Apparently Hermione was the new Black Widow.

There was a a terrified cry as Ginny woke with a start. Luna immediately ran to calm her down. "Fred! No! Fred!" she repeated feverishly, as if saying his name would bring him back. The clicking of Madam Pomfrey's heels was coming closer. Hermione looked urgently at Luna, who immediately grabbed her wand and with a very hasty "Sorry Ginny," cast an imperious charm. Nothing happened. Hermione drew her own wand. "Let me do it. I'm the quiet one anyway, remember?" She raised her wand and swiped it through the air while whispering "Imperio". Ginny's face went blank before turning to a morose stone-faced girl who had lost more than she deserved.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey came marching in. "Oh, your awake. Good." Without further drawing out the depressing silence, she conjured up some chocolate. _Take the piece and eat it._ Hermione thought while staring determinedly at Ginny. It was a good thing that Madam Pomfrey was so concentrated on feeding the chocolate to Ginny that she didn't notice the brunette flick her wand once more. Ginny took the piece and ate every last bit of it. After another flick of the wand from Hermione, she then sullenly asked "Can I talk to Hermione and Luna, alone? About…well…-Fred." She choked out the name. Madam Pomfrey looked on with pity. "Of course, I'll be in my office."

As soon as she was gone, Luna looked at Hermione pointedly. "What?" asked Hermione, not once breaking eye contact with Ginny. "Well? Are you going to stop controlling her?" Hermione looked up startled. The contact broke. Ginny cried. It took almost an hour of patting, soothing words, and more crying to bring Ginny to an almost sober state.

When Ginny had finally been brought to that state, Hermione was exhausted. Luna was the better one when it came to calming someone. Ginny was sitting crosslegged on her bed. She sniffed. "So let me get this straight; We have been brought back to the time of the Marauders-" "Yes, actually, in 1975" Hermione interrupted. Both Luna and Ginny stared at her. "Sorry, please continue." Ginny looked back down. "So, we're in the year 1975 and, apparently have been here all our lives, with backstories and everything?" Luna nodded. "Yes, you, Ginny Black are best friends with Hermione Rose and Luna Griffin, and you have been since before we were tiny little eleven year olds." At this Ginny scrunched up her nose. "Why do I have to be part of the Black family?! Ugh!" Luna smiled. "Of course that would be the thing that you notice." A whisper of a smile flew past Ginny's face. "Oh? And what, pray tell, did I _not_ notice?" Luna opened her mouth to answer, but Hermione was there first. "It means, Ginny, that we are not only meeting Harry's parents," at this Ginny almost squealed. "but we are also going to save Fred, Harry, and everyone else. Don't you see? We have got a second chance at defeating Volde-" Luna clapped a hand over Hermione's mouth. "Don't make the same mistake again, Mione" she warned, and Hermione unconsciously brushed her fingers across her forearm.

Ginny smiled. She had been pushing the sorrow and the loss to the back of her mind but she let it take control to the point that the sadness was becoming her strength. There was a new determination in all three girls' eyes. They were really going to save the world, Superwoman costumes or not.

Ginny looked around at Hermione and Luna. "So, are you guys ready to kick You-Know-Who's ass? Because I certainly am!" With that, they started planning their revenge.

As the girls had supposedly lost their families, kicking Voldemort's ass would have to wait. Ginny started crying again and Madam Pomfrey came and stuffed some more chocolate into her. Hermione and Luna knew that it was all an act. Dumbledore had come back in, making sure they were alright, before introducing himself. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Now, I am sure you already know about Hogwarts as you were going to start your fifth year anyway."

 _"Hermione" her mother called softly. Hermione looked up from her book_. _"Yes Mum?" Her parents smiled at her. "Hermione, darling, how would you like to go to Hogwarts for the rest of your education?" Hermione looked confused. "Does that imply that I'm not working hard enough?" Her father laughed. "Of course not! But we think it wouldn't be fitting if you didn't go to Hogwarts for at least some part of your education." Her mother smiled. "As you know, we too went to Hogwarts, although I came in my fifth year when Thomas had been causing trouble there since first year." Hermione laughed. It was strange to think of her father, who was on most occasions a serious man, as a young and troublesome boy. "Plus you'll be able to spend more time with James." Her father grinned at her. She groaned then sighed, imagining the reaction that her cousin would have when finding out that she'd be joining him at school. "What about Luna and Ginny?" "Oh," her mother chuckled, "they are being told about it today as well. As is tradition, on the longest day of summer a pureblood witch or wizard three years from being of age must decide their course of education. This means of course, that most choose to then apply to a school like Hogwarts. And, Hermione, I bet you'll have no problems in the slightest. They've had your name down since day 1, just in case you had the slightest inclination for going."_

Hermione smiled, remembering talking to her parents about studying at Hogwarts."Yes, all of our parents thought it best to homeschool us, but to send us to a school for fifth to seventh year because of the O.W.L.s and the NEWTs, and of course those family traditions. We all decided on Hogwarts, as my parents had…been there," she stuttered, bringing a sad mood to the conversation. Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Yes, I did know your mother and father, not to mention your uncle and aunt." Hermione smiled, silently thanking him for his condolences, even though they were not really needed.

Dumbledore then continued. "You have your wands, but your things are still at the manors. Would you like to go there and get them?" Hermione remembered the name of a house elf working at her supposed manor. "No, I'd rather not. Swelsy." A house elf with a small white apron appeared with a CRACK. "Oh hello, missus Hermione. I am sorry about Master and Mistress Rose." Hermione smiled, delighted to know that her dead 'family' had been nice to the house elves. "Thank you, Swelsy, I am dealing with it alright. Could you tell the other house elves from the Rose, Griffin, and Black manor that we will not be returning to the manors for a while? And could you please bring Ginny's and Luna's belongings over here? Only bring the ones for me that I had with my trunk. Oh, and please tell the other house elves that when they are done, they can have a break until further notice. Thank you." Swelsy nodded and bowed "Yes, missus Hermione." Dumbledore stepped forward. "Swelsy, please bring the trunks and baggage to Minerva McGonagall's office. Thank you." Swelsy nodded again and disappeared.

"Now, , Ms. Griffin, and Ms. Black, would you like to be sorted at the beginning of the year, or right now?" Luna and Hermione looked at each other, but Ginny answered first. "Now. That way we already have a place to stay and keep our things. If that's alright," she added a bit hurriedly as an after thought. Dumbledore nodded and sent a patronus through Hogwarts. "I am just notifying the head of houses," he explained. In no time at all, the four heads of houses were standing before them. A younger looking Professor McGonagall had also brought the sorting hat and a stool. She gave a small Hermione a smile. Hermione smiled back, though a bit hesitantly. "Right," said Dumbledore. "This is Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. This is Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw house. Here is Professor Slughorn, head of Slytherin house. And finally, Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house." They all smiled and nodded.

"Now," Dumbledore continued, "Ginerva Black, please step forward and put the hat on your head." Ginny stepped forward nervously. _What if I don't get into Gryffindor? I am, after all, a Black in this time. But no! I am still and always will be a Weasley. And Weasleys_ always _get into Gryffindor!_ With more confidence she now sat on the stool and shoved the hat on. "Ah a Black. But not the Slytherin type, I see. Well, it's quite obvious. Yes. Hmm. GRYFFINDOR!" It announced to the room at large. The teachers clapped politely and Ginny whooped. Hermione and Luna smiled at each other. Ginny was, after all, a true Gryffindor.

"Luna Griffin." Luna smiled and saw McGonagall wearing a smug smile. It had always been a surprise if someone with a last name like Griffin wasn't put into Gryffindor. Although Luna's mother had been a Ravenclaw, her father had been a blatantly obvious Gryffindor. Luna glided over to the hat and plopped onto the stool. She then carefully took the hat and placed it on her head. "Ah, a Griffin. If Griffins were to slither in then the ravens would crow and the the lions would huff and puff and Hogwarts would be no more." Luna laughed and smiled knowingly. "Quite witty for you to know my riddle. Ravenclaw to be? Or no. Maybe this time around? Rathe,yes…GRYFFINDOR!"

Luna smiled while Ginny cheered again, which sounded quite echoic in the very empty hospital wing. Hermione bit her lip nervously. Dumbledore didn't even need to call her name. She briskly went up to the hat and pulled it on her head. "Ah," the hat almost sneered. "Yes, Mrs. Rose. Both your parents in Gryffindor, though both could have been in Ravenclaw. Ah, but why not in Slytherin as well? But that loyalty and bravery! Well, then. I guess its simple after all. GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione barely had a chance to take the hat off and stand up before she was tackled by Ginny. She didn't even see the other head of houses look annoyedly at Professor McGonagall, who was now openly smug about having the entire trio in her house.

The teachers dissipated, all grumbling slightly about the sorting hat and if it might be a little biased, leaving only the three girls and Professor McGonagall. She then lead them out of the office. When she lead them up a staircase, however, Hermione hid a smile and asked "Excuse me, Professor McGonagall, where are we going?" Professor McGonagall answered, "to the Gryffindor Common Rooms. I'll send up your things in a minute. Now, Hogwarts is one of the finest magical institutions in the Wizarding World, so we expect very highly from our students. Do well in class or earn a victory in Quidditch, and you will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, however, and you will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most amount of points will be given the House Cup."

They had walked up to the seventh floor and were now standing in front of a familiar portrait. Yes, it was the portrait of the fat lady. "Oh. Hello, Professor McGonagall," she looked interestedly at Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. "Are those the girls? The ones everyone's been talking about." McGonagall sniffed and answered coldly "Yes, and if there's any more talking I'll be the one to put an end to it. The fat lady's face fell slightly. "Well, what will be the password this week?" McGonagall frowned and turned to the girls. "Since you're the only ones that'll be here, you should decide." Hermione and Ginny immediately started whispering to each other about what it should be when Luna, who had been looking at a painting of a large boar spoke loudly. "What about Nogtail?" The Fat Lady nodded and Ginny and Hermione groaned. "Well, that's that then." The fat lady swung open to the view of the Gryffindor. Luna looked around in wonder and awe, as she had never actually been in the common room. Ginny and Hermione sighed in happiness. The red squashy arm chairs and the crackling fire made both of them feel at home. "It's beautiful," Hermione whispered and Professor McGonagall nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. She looked much younger, Hermione saw that, but she still, or rather already, had the same Gryffindor pride. Ginny immediately threw her self on her favorite couch. She hummed slightly before announcing to the room that this was now her property. Hermione laughed and looked over to where Luna was looking out the window, a sad smile on her face.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. The girls looked at her. She started walking to the left staircase. "Follow me to the dormitories." The girls got up and followed her up to the fifth year dormitory. "Now," McGonagall started. "There is only one other girl that will be sharing the fifth year dormitory with you, as the others are sadly not returning to Hogwarts due to the attacks. I will send up your things as soon as you tell me which bed you want." Ginny chose the one on the very right as it was right next to the bathroom and a very big wardrobe, Luna chose the one to the left of Ginny's, and Hermione, hoping for the best, chose the one to the left of Luna's. Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Professor." McGonagall was about to leave when Ginny spoke up. "Um, Professor? Could we visit Diagon Alley tomorrow? Even though we have some of our things, we need to buy school supplies. Plus it might help with the…thing." McGonagall nodded and said, "I will ask Professor Dumbledore about the matter. I will need to know, however, which classes each of you will be taking." Hermione answered. "I can write that down and send it to you by 5. Where is your office?" "1st floor in the Defense against the Dark Arts tower. I'm sure you'll be able to find it. Anything else?" Hermione shook her head. "No, but thank you, for everything." McGonagall nodded and disappeared.

As soon as her foot steps died away Ginny plopped herself on to her bed. "So, what subjects are we doing?" They started discussing it when three large trunks appeared out of nowhere. "Which one is mine?" Ginny jumped up. Hermione looked at the initials on each of the trunks. "Well, I'm guessing that G.B. is you Gin." They each laid the trunks in front of their beds. They looked at one another nervously and opened their trunks.

Ginny was jumping up and down in joy when she saw everything in her trunk. There were a huge amount of beauty and hair products and clothes and shoes. Growing up as the only girl in the house had made it difficult to be girly, but her friendships with other girls had made her as obsessed with clothes and shoes as the normal teenage witch at Hogwarts. Ginny immediately started putting the clothes into the wardrobe. Before Hermione or Luna could stop her, she cast an extension charm, which turned her wardrobe into a sort of dressing room. She put all the shoes, which she was happy to see consisted completely of things she would wear, on the bottom shelves and the dresses on this rack and the coats on the others. She then walked out of the wardrobe, every last article of clothing out of her trunk, and looked at the remainder of what was in the trunk. She then looked over to the vanity on the opposite side of the room. Ginny grinned. She drew her wand and duplicated the vanity, levitating it over to her side of the room. There was just enough space between the wardrobe and the bed. It was a perfect fit. She then cast another extension charm on each separate drawer. Ginny was being surprisingly organized but that was mainly because she wanted to have everything in the right place before they went, dare she say it, shopping.

When clothes, shoes, and the large amount of beauty products were all packed away, she again walked over to the trunk. The first thing she noticed was a picture of her supposed parents and a very true to the real self Fred. She smiled sadly and placed the picture on to the bedside table. There were a few books thrown to the very bottom of her trunk, which she threw under her bed. She then dug deeper in to her trunk. There was a sort of mess of crinkled up pieces of parchment, old bertie bott's every flavored beans containers, a postcard from Australia, and other assorted trash. Dumping the rest into the wastepaper basket, which made a funny whooping sound overtime you threw trash into it, she closed the trunk and shoved it beneath her bed.

While Ginny had been doing this, Luna had looked through her trunk. She didn't have that much clothing as Ginny, but she did have some essentials like two pairs of radish earrings, several different colored pairs of converse, and a few books about magical creatures. To Luna's delight, she found a large potions kit, with tons of drawers with potion items in them, even rare things like unicorn hair and even a phoenix feather. She put the potions kit next to her bedside table and cast a locking charm on it so that nobody but Hermione, Ginny, or she could use it. She found several other knickknacks but otherwise resigned to watching Ginny squabble over her things.

Meanwhile, Hermione had opened her trunk to a bunch of books. She immediately started sorting them into categories like 'school' 'fun' 'mission' and 'other'. She then transfigured her wardrobe into being more of a bookcase than a wardrobe, leaving only a little space for clothes, which she was fine with, and starting building what soon, after a few undetectable extension charms, turned into a mini library. She was happy to notice that some of these were not even supposed to be published yet. It was a comforting reminder of who she had been and who she still was. She put those books at the back, along with the rather darker ones that would help defeat Voldemort. She was, however, slightly put down by the fact that she had almost no more parchment and only two very old quills. She was too tired by that point to look through the rest of her belongings and just shut the trunk and slid it under her bed. She then pulled out a photograph of her with the Weasley family, Luna, Remus, and Harry. They were all laughing and smiling. It was Harry's birthday, she could see the snitch cake behind them. She smiled sadly and, along with the time turner, put her most precious and dangerous items in the bottom drawer of her bedside table. She then locked it with many charms and spells, so that only she could open it when she was not under any potion or spell.

When all of them were done, Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. "Right, so what subjects are you taking? Remember this is O.W.L. year so we're going to have lots of homework. But we've also got about two more years of education than anyone else, and let's not forget all that practice we've had in dueling and fighting from our favorite enemy." The three girls looked at each other and started discussing it. In the end, Luna decided to take Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and History of Magic. Ginny decided to take Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Astronomy, and History of Magic. Hermione would not settle for anything that was not difficult. She decided to take Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Arithmancy, History of Magic, and Muggle Studies. The only O.W.L. that she was not doing was Divination. "Ok," Hermione concluded, having finished writing down the subjects. "So Luna you're taking eight O.W.L.s, Ginny you're taking seven, and I'm taking eleven." Ginny gaped at Hermione. "Are you serious? ELEVEN?! Are you trying to kill yourself, Mione?" Hermione smiled. "Yes Ginny, I'm taking eleven. Just because we already learned all this in the future does not mean that we can slack off. Plus, at least I'm not taking twelve. Divination is the most useless subject that ever existed and taking that class would do more harm than help." With that she jumped up from her bed and ran out the door.

Professor McGonagall's reaction, though not quite so dramatic, was similar to Ginny's. "Ms. Rose, are you sure that you want to take eleven O.W.L.s? You understand that the classes are difficult and that you must work very hard to reach a level of excellence for each subject?" Hermione nodded determinedly. "Well then , I can't stop you. Thank you." Hermione was about to leave when Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Oh and Ms. Rose, Professor Dumbledore said that you could go to Diagon Alley. He says that he will set up a fire place to the floor network so that you can go there. Meet him at eight in his office, which is in the Headmaster's tower. I will send you the list of materials in a few minutes." "Thank you, professor." Hermione said.

She then walked back up to the seventh floor. The fat lady greeted her. "Password?" Hermione answered, "Nogtail". The portrait swung open and as Hermione started to ascend the staircase to the girl's dormitory, she heard shouts. She ran up two flights of stairs before realizing that it was just music. When she opened the door she found Ginny singing along to the Dream Witches, who had apparently been quite famous during the 1970s. Luna was sitting on the floor while brewing a potion that was currently a bright green color. Ginny immediately attacked Hermione. "So? Are we going to Diagon Alley? Are we going shopping?" When Hermione nodded Ginny screamed and started dancing around the room. She lost her balance and crashed into the radio. "Damn it!" Hermione giggled. "What album?" Ginny laughed and rubbed her head. "I don't know, but I love their songs! They're amazing!" she was out of breath with excitement. "Yay! We're going shopping! We're going shopping!" Hermione plopped herself on the floor against the wall and read through the list of materials. It was pretty much the same thing as in the future, but they would still have to go to Diagon Alley to buy the things. "But we have to be ready by eight, Gin, so let's go to dinner and then go to bed." Ginny made a small disgruntled sound but was too happy to be openly grumpy about waking up at seven on summer break.

After Luna had finished making the strange potion, which she explained was to keep the nargles away, they all went down to dinner in the Great Hall. They acted as if they had been looking for it all over the place when they came in but the teachers barely payed attention to them. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, feeling awkward in the empty Great Hall with only teachers to keep them company. The food appeared and Ginny started stuffing herself in a sort of piggish manner while Luna and Hermione ate similarly, but still gracefully. When the dessert arrived Luna gazed happily at the pudding before taking a large amount and in a very Ginny-like manner started swallowing it whole.

When they were stuffed and ready to go to bed, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. "For once I wish I was a Slytherin," Ginny yawned. "I wouldn't have to walk up seven bloody flights of stairs." They all giggled at Ginny's grumpiness and started the climb. By the time they were in the girls' fifth year dormitory, they were all ready to fall into bed. Ginny rummaged through her wardrobe and found a bubblegum pink shirt with the words 'Pigmy Puffs" printed across it. "This'll have to do for now" she threw her clothes over her shoulders, put the shirt on, and fell into bed. Luna and Hermione both brushed their teeth and got ready for bed. "Luna?" Luna murmured to show that she was listening. Hermione continued. "Do you think we ca do it? Save the world and everything?" Luna smiled reassuringly. "Of course Hermione. You are the smartest witch on the planet and you are part of the golden trio. So you shouldn't worry." Hermione smiled. "I think that me, Harry, and Ron might be the golden trio in the future. But right now, I'd like to think that you, Ginny, and me are the chosen ones to save the world." They laughed, sighed, and fell asleep.

 **There we have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise that in the new year I will update more! P** **lease review! I love getting feedback and new ideas about where this story could go...**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **XGoldenClockworkX**


	3. Diagon Alley

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER OR IDEA FROM HARRY POTTER!**

 **Hello again! I am sadly** ** _very_** **sick and am now just mopping around the house, trying to figure out what comes after this chapter...**

 **Sorry in advance for all of you who** ** _don't_** **care about shopping. This chapter, though it's longer, it might be a bit of a bore... Although four or five important people that you might recognize do come up.. Ah well. Ok, I'll stop blabbering now :)**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

There was a shuffle of footsteps. Hermione's eyes flew open. _Where am I?_ _Where is my wand? Fred?…_ Then everything came back to her. Time traveling back to 1975, becoming a Gryffindor student as Hermione Rose. Hermione sat up and looked around. Luna was wearing a midnight blue tank top and some knee length jeans. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, putting on her red, almost knee high converse. When she noticed that Hermione had woken up, she smiled. "Morning Mione." Hermione mumbled something while looking through her clothes, choosing a white fringed tank top and some black skinny jeans. She then put on some black leather sandals and started brushing her hair. Thankfully she hadn't regained the bushiness of her hair that she had had in her actual fifth year. Her hair was full and curly, but not the wild mess it had been up until around sixth year. Luna cleared her throat. "Er. Hermione. Just so you know; it's 7: 30." Alarms went off in Hermione's head. She immediately went to Ginny's bed and wrenched the covers away. Ginny shivered but stubbornly continued to sleep. "I'll get the bucket." Luna said, happily resigning to actually help rather than just enjoy the scene. Hermione opened up all the windows. Luna had come back with a bucket full to the brim with icy cold water. Together they heaved the bucket up and let the water splash down on Ginny before hurrying to the opposite side of the room. A roar came from the bed as Ginny flailed around, trying to get at the person that had disturbed her slumber. "Ginny! Ginny! Stop hitting me! It's 7:30!" Ginny stopped halfway through her punch and started running around the room like Peeves on a sugar high. Hermione and Luna helped her as much as they could, after Ginny had apologized for hitting them.

By 7:45 Ginny was dressed in a light blue spaghetti strap tank top and white shorts with golden sandals, and, grabbing three grey cloaks in case of rain, they ran down to the Great Hall. Ginny whimpered when she saw the golden honey covered pancakes, but resigned to just grab two pieces of toast, and the three girls ran up to Dumbledore's office. He was standing outside of it, waiting. "Ah, good to see that you've come." He smiled and turned to the Gargoyle. "Cauldron Cheesecake." The Gargoyle turned and the spiral stairs started moving upwards. The headmaster's office hadn't changed a bit. Dumbledore lead them to a fireplace. "Now, when you want to come back, say 'Dumbledore's office'. You should be back by nine pm, which is the curfew of this school," the girls nodded. "Thanks, Professor Dumbledore," Ginny said cheerfully and made her way to the fireplace. She took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire, turning the flames an emerald green. She stepped inside. "See you guys there! Diagon Alley!" With a roar she disappeared up the chimney, followed quickly by Hermione.

Luna stepped towards the fireplace. She was about to throw a pinch of floo powder into the flames when something caught her eye. It was a pensive, currently showing the face of Tom Riddle. A Tom Riddle that was smiling. Ignoring the feelings that came over her, she quickly threw the floo powder in, and with a shout of "Diagon Alley" over the roar of the flames, she spun out of Hogwarts into a mix of fireplaces. The whirling stopped abruptly and she almost lost her balance. She gracefully stepped over a sprawled Hermione. "Honestly, you should have gotten used to floo powder, Mione. We've been using it forever!" Hermione was about to reply that she was muggleborn, after all, and that floo powder was the next to worst kind of transportation after flying brooms, when she noticed a few people looking at them. "Well, Luna, I still don't like it. You know I haven't had a good experience with floo powder." Ginny giggled but helped Hermione get up. "Oh, yes, I remember that time when you sneezed and accidentally ended up in America with our second cousins!" The three walked towards the secret entrance to Diagon Alley, ignoring the whispers. Though they had joked around, they now transformed into a more somber trio, though Ginny seemed to be having a few difficulties with the possibility of shopping at her fingertips.

When they finally entered Diagon Alley, Ginny took control. "Right, we are going through every shop that I want to. And if we don't, I will make sure that even more embarrassing stories will be told, and not to any random passerby, either. I might just slip by Rita Skeeter." Luna smiled at the scene, but Hermione looked terrified. "Ok! Gin do whatever you want. But there's one place we need to go first. Ginny looked annoyed. "And what's that?" Hermione giggled. "Well, Gringotts of course! I know how much you are going to buy, so you're going to need the money!"

They skipped, arm in arm, towards the big white building that housed their money in addition to a few other things. Hermione felt goosebumps on her arms as she remembered the last time she had visited the bank. As they entered, heads turned, and whispers once again spread like wildfire. The girls, however, held their heads high and walked straight to an open desk. Hermione cleared her throat. "Excuse me," the Goblin peered at her. "We would like to go to the vaults of Hermione Rose, Luna Griffin, and Ginerva Black." The Goblin opened his hands. "And do you three have the keys to those vaults." Hermione's breath caught in her throat. How had she forgotten about the keys?! "Yes." Luna said from behind. She pulled out three golden intricate keys and held them out. The Goblin looked them over before giving them back. "That seems to be in order. Grullclaw!" An old goblin appeared. "Lead these three to vaults 731, 732, and 733." The goblin nodded and lead them down to where the carts were. The ride was almost as long as the ride to Bellatrix's vault had been. They passed through the enchanted waterfalls twice and the roar of a dragon sounded very near by the time they had stopped. The Goblin opened Ginny's first. Ginny tried to hide her awe as she took in the sight of the large amount of galleons. She opened her evergreen bag and took about five handfuls. When she stood up, she shuffled back to the others, nervous, and still in shock at the thought of having so much to spend. Luna was next, taking only two handfuls, making Ginny look guiltily at her money bag. Hermione took her white bag and put in three handfuls. They nodded at the goblin and went back up.

When they had finally returned to the warm sunshine of Diagon Alley, Ginny burst. "Do you think I took too much?" Hermione and Luna giggled. "No," Hermione said. "We know that you are going to want to add to all of our wardrobes so we decided that those other handfuls are for the things you will beg us to buy." Ginny mumbled about stupidity and how "honestly she wasn't even going to do that" right when she saw Madam Malkins' shop. "Ok. deal. But that means that you have to let me buy them! No arguments!" Hermione and Luna looked at each other nervously. It was obvious that Ginny had just gained the upper hand.

Ginny seized them and raced off to Madam Malkins. There were only a few others in the shop, none from Hogwarts. _Great,_ thought Ginny. This meant that there wouldn't be too many problems. She then waited for Madam Malkins to finish with an old witch in a velvety purple robe before practically attacking her. "Right, we need three sets of Hogwarts school robes. We're in Gryffindor, so gloves and scarves would be nice too." Madam Malkins got to work immediately making no comment about who they were, though her eyes were full of sorrow and she sniffed several times while she was fastening black robes around Hermione's wrists.

When they were finished they paid and set off to the next shop, which happened to be Amanuensis Quills. "Do we have to?" Ginny whined. "Yes," Hermione said determinedly. "Fine, in all the stores where only one person wants to go in, they have to pay for the things they choose for the others." Luna and Ginny grinned from ear to ear. "Deal," they said together. Hermione was soon enveloped in the smell of dusty wooden shelves. She bought a dozen normal quills and one special quill for each of them. For Ginny, she chose a nice swan feather quill with streaks of gold unicorn hair entwined by magic to look natural. Ginny squealed at the quill and promised loudly that she wouldn't break it again, which made a few people look around. For Luna, Hermione chose a quill with the feather of a griffin. Luna smiled at the irony and thanked Hermione. For herself, Hermione chose a Barred Owl feather quill. She also bought about two dozen bottles of refillable ink, Ginny commenting on "why do we need so many if they refill automatically anyway?"

When they left the shop Ginny looked around and gasped. In front of them was a small and simple shop with bags, that she had never noticed before. "Oh, Good." Hermione walked in without further delay. It felt like Christmas had come early for Ginny when she saw Hermione Granger-Rose walk into a shop with purses and bags without being forced to. When they came in Hermione had already chosen her bag. It was white leather with Rose gold clutches and, at a flick of her wand, it could turn into a backpack sturdy enough to hold the entire library of Hogwarts. "Ginny, what do you think?" Ginny looked at the bag and at Hermione. "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione to make her choose the perfect bag for herself?!" Hermione sighed. "Gee, thanks, Gin." As Hermione waited for the other two to finish she looked outside the window, and gaped. Rita Skeeter was running around Diagon Alley. She hid behind a rack, causing the cashier to raise an eyebrow. Luna, who had decided on a Navy backpack with Silver clasps and gray fringes around the straps , walked over and nodded understandingly when she saw the bug-eyed reporter. Thankfully, she turned away just as Ginny screamed as she found the bag of her dreams. The perfect sky blue with gold clasps. It was the only one and cost about 52 galleons. "I mean, it's just perfect," she kept saying as she bought it. When they were about to leave, Ginny asked the cashier one last thing. "What is this place called?" the cashier grinned. "Like it?" Ginny nodded. "It's called the Queen's Beads." They thanked the cashier and walked outside. "Now," Hermione instructed, "Open your bags." She then cast an undetectable extension charm. "Let's get rid of these things. She pointed to the shopping bags containing their robes and quills. She sorted through everything and put each thing into the bag belonging to the right person. "There," she concluded. "You happy Ginny?" Ginny was swelling with pride. "Yes, you have finally done one right thing in this world! Now let's go!" and with that she hurried them on.

When they entered Eeylops Owl Emporium, Ginny immediately started fawning over a cute tawny, while Luna made herself comfortable with a snowy owl. "The tawny looks cuter!" Ginny protested. "But the snowy is a reminder of Hedwig!" Luna insisted. "How about we keep both," Hermione suggested, finally resigning to keep both happy. With that they bought the two owls, two cages, and about a dozen bags of owl treats. "Are you sure you can carry all this madams?" the manager asked. Hermione smiled politely. "Oh, I'm sure we can manage." She raised her wand and cast a charm which made the bags look like they belonged in a doll house. She then picked them up and placed them in to her bag. The manager gaped at her. Meanwhile, Luna and Ginny had put the owls in their cages and had started dancing around the room. "What is it?" Hermione asked. "My tawny's a female and Luna's snowy is a male! They can have babies!" Ginny squealed. Hermione looked at Luna, who shrugged her shoulders resignedly, and sighed. "First off, Ginny it's _our_ tawny and _our_ snowy. And second, we haven't even named them and you're already thinking about them mating? You do know that different species of owls can't mate, right?" Ginny twirled around. "Well, I've already got a name for her and Luna has a name for him too." "Oh?" Hermione crossed her arms. "I get no say in this?" Luna and Ginny looked at each other and giggled. "No, because we have surprise for you. And it's better than finding out our owls' names!" Hermione stuck out her lower lip. "Fine. What is it? Please tell me? Please?" Ginny looked at Luna. "Do you think she deserves to know?" Luna nodded. "Ok. Hermione, guess who's waiting for you in the Magical Menagerie?" Hermione's eyes widened. It couldn't be.

It just couldn't be. Could it? She raced out of the shop and diagonally crossed the street, where she crashed into someone. He was muscular and had shaggy black hair. She didn't have time to look at him clearly, though. "Sorry!" she called over her shoulder. She didn't see the surprise on his face, nor did she see the surprise on his friends' faces. "Mate, birds are getting crazier every day," James remarked. Sirius Black smirked. "Yeah, mate. I wonder why she was running. Oh, look - is that Evans?"

Ginny stormed out of the shop laughing as she saw Hermione run across the street and bump into none other than… Sirius Black. He had shaggy black hair and a flirtatious smile, which was heartwarming as they had very rarely seen him smile in the future after twelve years of Azkaban. And next to him was James Potter. He was the spitting image of Harry, except for his hazel eyes. Ginny grabbed Luna's arm. "Luna, lunalunalunaluna! It's Sirius and James! They're still alive! We're gonna meet Harry's parents!" She did a small dance. Luna smiled. "I don't think Sirius had much to do with the conception of Harry but we should probably check on Hermione before we ask them about their secret love affair." Ginny snapped out of her happy dance. "Oh, right. Let's go." They both ran a little further down the street, Ginny whining because they couldn't meet the Marauders. Luna sighed. "Ginny, we're going to meet them in school! Look at them. They look around our age." Ginny did another dance. "But first we need to find Hermione."

When they finally entered the Magical Menagerie, they found Hermione already at the counter while excitedly holding a ball of ginger. The manager looked at her worriedly. "No one's ever wanted him." Hermione smiled, "Oh, but I think he's just perfect!" The manager sighed. "Alright, then. But we don't give refunds. If you buy him, he's yours." Hermione beamed. She payed for him and then held Crookshanks in her arms. "Oh, you're a good cat, aren't you Crookshanks?" Crookshanks, who had never been given this much attention or love by a anyone, human or otherwise, was absolutely mystified and immediately decided that Hermione was the only person worth saving in this world of evil. Hermione placed the kitten in a wicker basket and gave him a treat. She turned to Ginny and Luna. "How did you know?" They smiled. "We saw him looking at you out of the shop window. Ginny recognized him as Crookshanks," Luna replied. Hermione hugged both of them. She smiled. "One thing though, how can we walk around Diagon Alley with two owls and a cat?" Ginny giggled, ignoring the question completely, and continued to dance. "What's with her?" Hermione asked Luna, resigned to figure out the answer to her previous question herself.

"Oh, we saw you bump into Sirius Black when you were running to rescue Crookshanks from the Magical Menagerie." Hermione eyes widened. "Sirius… Well… I forgot. Wait," her smile widened. "That must mean that Harry's parents are around here, or at least James is." She giggled as a sudden realization occurred to her. Luna looked at her. "Why are you giggling?" Hermione tried to control her disbelief. "In this past, I'm-I'm-I'm James's cousin! My mother and his father are brother and sister. I can't believe it!" Ginny simply gaped at her. "Wait! Mione, are you telling me that for the nine years that I've known you, you never thought to tell me that you are JAMES FREAKIN' POTTER'S COUSIN?" Hermione giggled at the way happiness came to Ginny's eyes. "You're going to be Harry's aunt!" Hermione snorted. "Please, Ginny. That makes me sound so old!" They laughed and started to walk out. Hermione stopped. "Wait. What if we were to transport these to a place that all of the pets would like. Say… the Gryffindor Common Room!" she smiled as Luna and Ginny stared at her. "How did you connect the pathways? Hogwarts is supposed to be impenetrable." Hermione giggled. "Don't worry. McGonagall also gave me a sort of port key, but for objects. It can only be used today. So let's bring our friends back home," she lifted a bag that looked like jelly beans, except that they were all neon. She place one inside each cage. " _Regressus Domus,_ " the two owls, along with Crookshanks, disappeared.

Thankfully, everyone's attention was on the shouting outside. The girls looked up. The spitting image of Harry, James Potter was beaming at a girl. The girl was facing them and, for a moment, she looked away in disgust. Her eyes caught all three girls' attention. They were green. In fact, they were the exact shade and shape of Harry's eyes. Lily Evans. Hermione leisurely walked out of the shop. "Let me have some fun with the fact that I'm his cousin. Please." Ginny and Luna grinned, and stood outside the shop as Hermione strolled up until she was right behind James. "C'mon Evans. Just go out with me!" Lily was about to reply when she noticed Hermione looking at her nails and smiling mischievously. Lily grinned, trusting that this stranger could help her. James took that as a good sign. He was about to say something when Hermione interrupted. "Honestly Jamesie, I'm pretty sure that Aunt Elizabeth, otherwise known as your mother, would not like it if you forgot all about your _favorite_ cousin." James spun around and tackled her. "Mione!" Several memories of similar incidents crept into Hermione's mind. Hermione pointedly looked at Lily, who mouthed a "Thank you!" and sneaked off to join Ginny and Luna, who immediately introduced themselves. James and Hermione, meanwhile, had started a tickling fight and were rolling all over the floor. "James, you're choking me." James grinned and sighed dramatically. "Ah, well, it always was my secret mission to kill you and wear your skin to become the second best-looking person in the family. But the problem would be that I wouldn't be the best-looking person anymore, me." Hermione snorted at this. "Yeah. Right, I remember how many beauty and hair products you always had in your room. How's that pimple concealer going? Oh, wait, sorry, I forgot you haven't gone through puberty yet." Laughter came from the crowd. "Well, no. Sorry to burst your bubble, Mione, but I am well beyond the days of voice cracks!" Hermione laughed and then looked concerned at his face.

"James," she scolded. "Have you forgotten how to use Lagla's Amazing Wrinkle Concealer again? They're showing." James looked aghast and stood up. Hermione continued lying on the floor. She cleared her throat. "James," James turned around, panicked. "What? I don't have time to give you a hand, look at these wrinkles. Sirius, do they look alright? I can't believe I forgot the wrinkle concealer!" Sirius joined the act. "James, you look fine, honestly! But look at all MY BLEMISHES!" He threw himself on the street. James tackled Sirius and they tumbled through the streets, as Hermione humphed and called after James, "Hey, what about me?!" James grinned and looked at Sirius. Together they ran into her and picked her up, swinging her around and around. Hermione screamed.

"Oh, Yeah. I forgot to tell you," James shouted over Hermione's screams. "Hermione, meet Sirius Black. Sirius, this is my cousin Hermione Rose." Hermione laughed and smiled at Sirius, who grinned back cheekily and threw her a wink. Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed even harder. She was spun suddenly into the air and was caught by one of the two. She peered out with one eye. Sirius was grinning at her. "Sorry, love, I couldn't resist." They looked up to see the crowd cheering at the performance. Sirius let Hermione down and all three bowed, before Hermione ruffled up James' hair. He grinned before turning to look around. "Hey, where did Evans go?" He looked over to where Ginny, Luna, and Lily had been, but they were nowhere to be seen. Hermione started to sneak off when she felt an arm sling around her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going, love?" Hermione snorted and wrenched Sirius's arm off her shoulder. "First of all, I am not your 'love'. Second, why do you think that I'd tell you?" she practically sneered at him. For a moment she saw astonishment in Sirius's eyes. She was probably one of the first girls to look at him with such scorn. But he almost immediately changed his tactic. "Oh, really? I'm intrigued. What is the great need for secrecy?" Hermione didn't want to barter, so she cut to the chase. "Just get back to James. I might see you at Hogwarts!" Sirius grinned. "Really? What house?" Hermione laughed. "Gryffindor, of course."

They both heard James shouting in the distance. In the moment that Sirius looked away, Hermione disappeared. She made her way around the group of people where Sirius and James were standing, and, when she saw them move in the opposite direction she finally began a brisk walk to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. As she had predicted, Ginny, Luna, and Lily were sitting at a table, giggling and talking loudly. When they saw Hermione they all clapped and Hermione bowed. "That was amazing!" Ginny exclaimed. "Yeah, it was." Lily agreed. "Thanks, by the way, for giving me a chance to get away from Potter!" Hermione smiled. "Oh, it's fine. I know how annoying he can be if he wants something." Lily was about to start ranting when Ginny interrupted slyly. "Mione, you and Sirius were having quite the time over there." Hermione snorted. "Please. He's as bad as James just in a different way! James has talked about you since year one at Hogwarts. He has relentlessly strived to get you to go out with him. And he does it in an annoying way." Lily nodded and Hermione continued. "Meanwhile, Sirius," she cringed slightly, "Is under the impression that every single female on the world can't resist him and is utterly in love with him. That's what makes Sirius annoying." They all laughed at her explanation, mainly because it sounded like she was a seven year old trying to explain to a biologist why things like Photosynthesis made sense. Hermione sat down and ordered an Ice cream, and the four girls continued talking for close to an hour.

"Right," Hermione looked at her list of shops. "We need to go to Flourish and Blotts, the most amazing shop in Diagon Alley." Lily beamed at her, but Ginny groaned. "Fine. But me and Luna are going to Gambol and Japes' Wizarding Joke Shop." They agreed to meet back in two hours, as all of them knew that Lily and Hermione would take forever browsing and buying all the books they wanted. They ran over to the bookshop, grinning. After they burst in, they immediately started sorting through which books to buy. Two hours and several surprised looks from other customers later, as Hermione kept stuffing all her new books into her bag with out a single complaint about the weight or size of the books, the two girls strolled out of their beloved bookshop, only to come face to face with a tall teenage boy with scruffy hair and several scratch marks on his face. Lily smiled.

"Hello, Remus! We were just in here! Oh, by the way, this is Hermione Rose!" Hermione and Remus Lupin shook hands. "Pleasure, I heard James and Sirius talking about the scene earlier." Hermione groaned. The two laughed at her embarrassment. Then Hermione heard a bang, shouts, and laughter. She looked over Remus's shoulder. The thing Hermione had been dreading to see was jumping her way. Or, rather, two certain troublemakers. Sirius and James raced over to where Remus was, still talking to Lily. To her surprise, Hermione saw Ginny chasing the two Marauders. Luna walked out of the joke shop casually, as if nothing was happening, but the gasps and laughs from the audience quite contradicted that fact.

Hermione saw Sirius looking at her with a glint in his eyes. But Hermione had something different in mind. " _Colloshoo_ ," she whispered flicking her wand ever so slightly. Just as Sirius and James had slowed down, thinking they had escaped, they found their feet planted all too firmly to the ground. They looked terrified as Ginny stormed towards them. Hermione then whispered, " _Finite Incantatem,_ " and Ginny continued to walk thunderously towards them. The boys, not having realized that they could move again, stood completely still in fright. Remus tapped Hermione's shoulder. "And who may that be?" Hermione smiled. "Oh, that's my close friend, Ginny Black." Remus nodded and they turned back to where Ginny was now twirling her wand. "Come on, cousin! Can't think of any spell?" Sirius said scornfully. Apparently he was under the impression that she was one of those pureblood maniacs of his family. Ginny smiled evilly. She flicked her wand gracefully. Shouts came from James and Sirius as her nonverbal Bat Bogey hex caused them to sprout wings and bat noses.

Ginny turned around, and, seeing Remus behind Hermione, blushed slightly. Hermione and Luna exchanged looks. This was interesting. As Ginny and Luna made their way over to where Hermione, Lily, and Remus were standing, Hermione waved her wand again. Two wands came whizzing towards them. Hermione caught them and handed them to Remus. "There," she smiled, "Your choice." Ginny looked at Hermione. "Seriously, you give them to him, not me?" but she smiled to show she was joking. Lily turned to Ginny. "So, what actually happened?" Ginny sighed. "Well, we had just finished buying about a hundred dung bombs, right?" Remus raised an eyebrow. Ginny, ignoring him, continued. "And then, suddenly, those two dunderheads think its funny to cause about fifty of them to explode." Remus and Lily looked concerned. "Are you alright?" Ginny waved her hand impatiently. "Yeah, the thing is, then, when I whip around to punch them in the face, they're just gone!" Ginny saw Remus shuffling slightly. She smiled a bit. He knew about the cloak, then. "And then all of a sudden I feel someone poke me on the head, and then I see them running like hell!" They all laughed.

Remus spoke up. "I feel like we haven't been introduced yet. Remus Lupin." He held out a hand. Ginny shook it. "Ginny Black, and that's Luna Griffin." They smiled at each other. Lily cleared her throat. "How about we go to the Leaky Cauldron and get some lunch!" Everyone smiled, but Remus sighed. "I should probably take care of those two." Sirius and James were still flapping around, continuing to attract a lot of attention. Lily smiled. "Then at least give us a head start?" Remus chuckled and nodded. "See you guys then!" He headed towards the two Marauders while the four girls headed off towards the Leaky Cauldron.

After lunch, Ginny dragged them to 'Madam Pimpernelle's Beautifying Potions' and managed to convince both Lily and Hermione to buy a few potions, although, as had been previously decided, she was the one actually doing the buying. As they walked past 'Ollivanders,' Hermione noted that it couldn't hurt to get a second pair of wands, as back ups. She decided to go back over the next few days when she was alone with Luna and Ginny. When they finally arrived at 'Quality Quidditch Suppliess,' Ginny stormed right in, immediately buying just about everything in her eyesight. "Come on, Hermione, just one pair of gloves. Admit it! You like flying!" Hermione had to agree that, during her sixth year, she had been secretly learning how to fly, although she still lacked interest in the game of Quidditch itself. After spoiling Ginny, Hermione and Lily insisted on going to 'Slug & Jiggers Apothecary' as they weren't "just here to buy unnecessary objects, but to actually buy supplies for the school year". Finally, when they had finished restocking on potion ingredients, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny said goodbye to Lily, who thanked them again for saving her from James and for making this shopping experience considerably better. On their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, they felt several stares and heard whispers spreading around them like wildfire, once again. Hermione thought she saw a black dog padding away from her, but was unsure; it was getting dark and the stalls and peddlers were starting to close up along the street.

The Leaky Cauldron was filled with people laughing and talking. Hermione smiled but faltered when the room fell almost completely silent. The trio walked over to the fireplace. A middle-aged, short man approached them. "Missus Rose, Griffin, Black, I am so sorry for your loss! Your family is dearly missed." Luna stepped up, because Hermione was looking a bit too awkward. "Thank you for your condolences," She smiled sadly. "It is after all difficult to live every moment remembering-" Her breath hitched. The man nodded morosely. "If you ever need anything, anything at all. Name's Dedalus Diggle." Luna smiled, "Thank you." She then stepped back and, without another word, took a bit of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Dumbledore's office!" Stepping in to the green flames, she vanished with a roar, her friends following in her footsteps.

 **And there you go! This chapter was, I admit, much longer than the other ones. I would** ** _hope_** **to be able to write all chapters as long as this, and more interesting, but, let's face it, that probably won't happen!**

 **Please review and** **Thank you, as always, for reading.**

 **XGoldenClockworkX**


	4. Hogwarts

**Hi guys! Ok yeah, I'm sorry! I haven't been updating, I KNOW! I just had finished finals and I'm going on winterbreak without my computer so there will probably be no more updates for the next twenty days. I'm really sorry! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. Hope you enjoy! Again, I own nothing here!**

 **Thank you to however posted a review telling me how weird this chapter looked! I'm so sorry that I didn't realize it before but hopefully its easier to read without cringing!**

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna had been at Hogwarts for about a week before term started, and, with each passing day flying away, they were getting more and more nervous and excited. On the last day, Ginny had happily told Luna and Hermione how she had discovered two Firebolt-like brooms in her trunk; she had overlooked them the first time because they had been miniaturized. When Ginny had waved the two tiny broomsticks in her face, Hermione had eventually agreed to enlarge the brooms to see if they were actually brooms and not just small statues meant to decorate the trashcan. With an, " _Engorgio,_ " there was a blast of warm air and when Luna finally had the nerve to step towards the dark fog that had surrounded the brooms, she had comeback with long, grey feathers in her hands.

 _Hermione stepped onto the landing of the highest floor of Grimmauld Place. Buckbeak looked up when she entered the room. She bowed slowly; he bowed back. She stepped forward and started petting him. Someone coughed behind her, and she turned. Sirius Black smiled slightly. "I'll always remember that night when you two saved me." She looked away. "It was nothing." Silence stood between them, broken suddenly by Sirius. "I'm worried about Harry. He's pushing everyone away." She nodded, waiting for him to go on. "Hermione, talk to him. You're like a sister to him." He pushed on. "I know you won't ever stop until you know he's alright." She nodded. "Ok." She walked out of the room. She heard him mutter something but didn't think more of it. She walked down the steps, knowing exactly where Harry would be, absentmindedly brushing off a long, grey feather that belonged to Buckbeak._

Hermione couldn't see anymore, tears were rolling down her cheeks, fast and unstoppable. "Harry," she whispered, shakily sinking down to the floor. All those feelings that she had pushed back suddenly came flooding into her mind. Ginny and Luna rushed to her side. After a while of sitting together in a snotty mess, Luna spoke up calmly, "'Mione, I know this is hard. I miss Harry, and Fred, and everyone else too. But we've got to hang in here." Hermione sniffed. She had stopped crying."I know, but sometimes it just…It's hard. We've lost everyone. Not just Fred, but everyone. And we'll never see them again! And worse, if we do see them again, they won't even recognize us!" A tear slid down Ginny's face. Luna spoke softly, "I know, 'Mione, I know. But we've got to hang in there. For Fred, for Remus, for Tonks. For everyone we lost. So that they'll be happy this time 'round." The girls sat on the floor, embracing each other for a while, until Hermione shakily lifted her wand. " _Tempus"_

When the time flashed into the air above them to say that it was 6:00 pm, the girls slowly got up and headed down, after having put the fully real and functional broomsticks in their dorms. Ginny stopped them at the stairs. They could see some of the early comers walking excitedly into the Great Hall. Ginny quickly cast some small beautifying spells. The puffiness and redness around the eyes disappeared. "It'd look weird if we're crying after being here for a week. I mean, we've _only_ lost our parents," she said sarcastically. They headed down the stairs and, ignoring the looks, walked straight towards the Gryffindor table. Ginny was about to sit down at their usual seats when Hermione pulled them further up along the table, with a smirk. "Didn't know you wanted to sit with tiny first years." Ginny grinned. "That was always my secret plan. To go back to my first year and…" her smile faded. Hermione knew she was probably reliving her moments of terror in the Chamber of Secrets. She gently laid her hand on Ginny's. "Hey," she said grinning, "At least you'll be able to see a certain Marauder." She threw a glance at Luna who was smirking at Ginny. Ginny seemed to be conflicted between blushing and acting furious. When she saw a certain person approach, she smiled. "Oh, stop it, Hermione, we _all_ know you just want to see a certain cousin of mine."

Hermione looked terrifying and was about to hiss a response when a voice behind her interrupted. "Come on, love, were you really that forlorn about not seeing me? Well, don't worry, I'm here now!" An arm draped itself around Hermione, who violently shook it off. "Oh, please, Black! I would rather go out with the giant squid." "Hear, hear!" Three new people had joined them. James and Remus grinned at each other knowingly. "Well, dear cousin, you'd have to talk to Evans about that. If you didn't know, she's already dating the Giant Squid. Well, until she'll fall for me, that is." Hermione snorted. "That's not likely, is it? Well, then, I'll just settle for someone different. Probably _much_ better looking." She knew Sirius would take the bait. "Ah, you've finally admitted your feelings, have you?" She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes. "Why yes, Sirius, I think I have." His grin widened. She continued. "I must say, your brother, Regulus, is looking quite handsome in his Slytherin robes." A scowl formed on Sirius' face.

Lily came in soon after. "Remus, don't forget to talk to Professor Mcgonagall about the pink compartment. I'm sure you'll be able to give her a _very_ detailed description." Remus cleared his throat. "I don't know what you're talking about." Lily snorted. She sat down next to Hermione. They both glanced at each other and smiled when they saw Ginny and Remus having a quiet conversation about the weather. Sirius had finally left Hermione alone, discussing something with James. Lily turned to Hermione and Luna. "So, how many O.W.L's are you taking?" Hermione smiled. "Ginny's taking seven, Luna's taking eight, and I'm taking eleven." Everyone around her gaped. James' mouth opened and closed. " _Eleven!_ Are you trying to kill yourself, 'Mione?" Hermione looked at him sharply. "Well, how many are you taking?" James grinned proudly. "Eight O.W.L.s, same as Sirius." Hermione looked at Remus. He smiled. "I'm taking nine, and Lily's taking ten. Peter's taking six." Hermione raised an eyebrow at Peter, who looked away shyly. She turned back to Remus. "Yes, but eleven isn't that much! Plus, at least I'm not taking Divination, which is completely useless!" Remus and Lily grinned in response, before remembering the atrocity of the current problem.

Just when they were about to start protesting that eleven O.W.L's was simply too much and that "'Mione, you have a death wish. Eleven! That's way too much! Even Evans isn't taking that many and she's the picture of perfection, apart from not admitting her feelings for me!", Mcgonagall came in with the new first years and began the sorting. "Aubrey, Lana" "Ravenclaw". The Ravenclaw table clapped politely as a blond girl confidently joined the their table. A tall seventh year waved at her and gave her the thumbs up. "Arncliffe, Leo" A small boy with dark skin and black hair walked up to the sorting hat. "Ravenclaw" The boy, looking very relieved, joined Lana Aubrey. "Bletchley, Abel" "Gryffindor" The Gryffindor table roared and clapped loudly. "Bhatia, Krista" "Slytherin". The sorting continued as Dale Cholderton was sorted into Gryffindor, Sonya Chibbar, Jean Davies and Taylor Doyle into Slytherin, and Marshall Frobisher and Charles Fontwell into Hufflepuff. Hermione and Luna exchanged amused glances as Gilderoy Lockhart was sorted into Ravenclaw.

When the sorting had finished, Professor Dumbledore stepped forward. The great hall fell completely silent. "Welcome, students and staff, to another year at Hogwarts. Our caretaker Mister Filch would like to remind us that the Forbidden Forest and the Whomping Willow are off limits. There has been a new addition to our staff and teachers. I would like to welcome Professor Andonov, who has taught at Durmstrang for the past 13 years, who will be taking the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was polite applause and many students started whispering. "Ten Galleons that he won't last six months." Sirius whispered to James with a grin. "Deal" Luna acted surprised, "And why would that be?" Remus grimaced. "They say that the position of the defense against the dark arts teacher is cursed, so that no teacher ever stays for more than a year. This has been since- well nobody really knows what caused it, but it's been going on for at least twenty years." Hermione and Ginny exchanged nervous glances. They remembered Harry telling them how Voldemort had gone to Dumbledore to get a job at Hogwarts, and, when having been rejected, had enacted a curse on the teaching time of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Remus continued hurriedly. "But nothing _really_ bad happens, most of the time." Sirius and James started snorting. Noticing that Dumbledore was beginning to speak again, Hermione elbowed Sirius in the side. He, of course, rebutted with a wink and a smirk. Dumbledore flicked his wand. "Without further ado, let the feast begin."

Food magically appeared on all the tables. The Marauders were immediately digging in with vigor, practically inhaling the food in front of them. Only Remus was acting like he had manners, along with the girls. Hermione noticed a girl that had sat down next to Lily during Dumbledore's speech. She had blue eyes and her long blond hair was held up in a ponytail. Realizing that she was staring, Hermione cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but I believe I haven't met you yet." Lily spoke up, "Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry! I keep forgetting that you guys don't know everyone here. This is my best friend, Marlene McKinnon. Marlene, this is Hermione Rose, Luna Griffin, and Ginny Black. I told you about them in one of my letters, remember?" Marlene's eyes lit up and she nodded. "Pleasure to finally meet you! I've heard all about you, of course! Lily told me all about how you saved her from James. I honestly fell off the sofa laughing when I read about how you embarrassed the hell out them. On another note, how do you like Rita Skeeter? I bet those newspaper articles have just annoyed the hell out of you, haven't they?" Hermione smiled and continued the conversation with vigor, deciding that she liked the sixth year just as much as Lily and Remus, and definitely more than Sirius Black.

Their conversation had somehow found its way back to O.W.L.s (Marlene had taken eight last year and thought Hermione had lost her marbles). Hermione beamed when Lily suggested that they form a small study group. Marlene sighed. "But we all know that you'll annoy the hell out of me, Lils, and try to do all of my homework like you do every year! Not that I'm complaining, but I actually have to know my stuff for the N.E.W.T.s" Sirius, getting bored of the subject of education, decided t change the subject. "You coming to the quidditch practices then 'Mione?" Hermione smiled. "Of course! Who wouldn't want to see a bunch of sweaty teens flying around, causing mayhem?!" Sirius winked at her and said, "Not to mention when it gets a little too warm for shirts." Hermione saw Marlene look away with a small blush playing on her cheeks. While she might not be affected by Sirius's charms, Hermione saw that others certainly were. "Great, then it's even more disgusting. But I guess I'll have to come due to a certain person there." Sirius fell for the trap, again. Hermione wondered how long the guy would take to realize that she _wasn't_ interested. "I'll try not to make you swoon, love."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm talking about you? Why, 'love', the only reason I'm going down there is to see my _true_ love, Ginny Black, perform and then be granted, the position of seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." She winked at Ginny, who blew her a kiss dramatically. Sirius grunted and started speaking to James again. Hermione then turned back to see Lily and Marlene staring at her, before breaking out in giggles. "Please, I beg you, teach me how you do this amazing magic, Hermione, of turning down the Marauders with wit." Lily gasped out between giggles. Hermione smiled slyly. "Well, dear Lily, to do that, you have to actually _be_ disinterested." She winked and winced when Lily punched her in the arm. Hermione saw Marlene look at Sirius and away. It seemed that only Hermione was aware Marlene's interest to the dog next to her. Even Lily seemed to take no notice of the glances that passed between them, for Sirius also sometimes threw them in Marlene's direction. _They deserve to be together._ She thought happily. Her smile faltered when she remembered the McKinnon's future. When she remembered fifth year. Sirius…The veil…

"Hermione, you alright?" Luna was looking at her with a bit of concern. Under that look of concern was complete understanding. Hermione smiled jovially. "Of course, I'm fine. Just tired from all the food" Luna nodded and turned back to her pudding. Hermione looked around. Ginny and Remus were still talking quietly to each other, Remus sometimes being interrupted by Peter. Marlene and Lily were giggling about something and James and Sirius were loudly joking around. Hermione felt so happy, surrounded by old and new old friends. At the same time, she felt completely alone. She looked at her half-finished plate, not seeing the cream tart, but Ron and Harry laughing and smiling. "Nice one, James!" the voice next to her made her start up. And, for the umpteenth time, Hermione had to remind herself that she wasn't looking at her best friend, but at a stranger. Her supposed cousin, at that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore getting up and excusing them to their dorms. She got up quickly and left before anyone could call her back. She needed to be alone, for she could feel that she was close to slipping for the second time today. Back in the girl's dormitories, Hermione lay in her bed, thinking. Thinking about her years at Hogwarts with Ron and Harry. Thinking about her parents and about the Weasleys. Thinking about Remus and Sirius and Tonks and MadEye. Thinking about Voldemort. She found tears in her eyes at how many people she had lost. She didn't exactly hear the footsteps but her wand glowed white. Someone safe. Luna. She thanked heavens above that she still had her two friends, who knew how much pain there actually was. When she walked into the room, she didn't speak, simply came to Hermione's bed and sat there looking at her. Softly, she spoke, "'Mione, are you actually alright?" Hermione nodded. "I'm fine, really. It's just so hard sometimes, with James there and all. Oh, Luna, I miss them so much. Harry and Ron!" Luna embraced her, whispering "I know, Hermione, I know." Hermione sniffed, angry now. "How can I start crying, again? Am I that emotionally unstable?!" Luna snorted. "You, Hermione Granger, emotionally unstable? Never!" Hermione sniffed again, a smile flitting across her face. "Then why am I the only one grieving?" Luna shrugged. "You're not. We all have different ways of dealing with it. Ginny's tough, normally, but at night she cries a lot. She dreams about Fred a lot, not to mention all the others as well. She casts silencing charms so that you don't hear, she knows you'd be worried. And I, well…I don't cry it out. I do what you do normally when you're angry or upset. Instead of sticking all my energy into studying like you would and will soon do, I stick it into thinking. Trying to connect the things we've found out here and the things we know from the future. It's my way of revenge." Hermione smiled sadly. They heard the others coming up and separated.

Lily, Marlene, and Ginny tumbled, in laughing. Ginny was rolling on the floor, choking out "Lily flower…pumpkin….Jellyking!" After several minutes, Marlene straightened. "Where were you, Hermione? Why did you leave so quickly?" Hermione grinned. "I had to go to the loo." The three girls then continued to laugh their heads off until Hermione threw a pillow at Ginny, which ensued into a lengthy pillow fight. As sank into the comfortable sheets of a Hogwarts bed, Marlene excusing herself to the sixth year dorms, Hermione made a promise to herself. She would stop breaking down. She would stand strong in this second battle with Voldemort. She would make sure that this time, they wouldn't lose. No matter what the cost. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was a memory of her with her two best friends. Harry had just thrown snowballs at Malfoy and, after pulling his invisibility cloak off, started laughing along with her and Ron. It was a memory from the time where all of them still had a light heart. In her sleep, she smiled.

The next morning, Hermione woke up early, ready to start taking classes again. Excitement bubbled up in her as she thought of all the O.W.L.s she would be taking. It was true that eleven O.W.L.s would be difficult, but she was taking them for the second time, and after having completed all the N.E.W.T classes as well. While walking down to the Great Hall, she wondered what class she would be having first. There were a few early risers, still excited about school. She was buttering her toast when Lily came in and sat next to her. Lily greeted her brightly. "Morning 'Mione. Are you nervous for your first day?" Hermione smiled. "More excited than nervous." They started talking about charms. Luna joined them with Remus soon after. About twenty minutes before class started, the rest of the Marauders, along with Ginny, sauntered in, yawning. Professor McGonagall, who was passing out schedules, raised an eyebrow at them. She handed Hermione and Lily their schedules. "Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Charms, then lunch, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and then History of Magic." Hermione looked over Lily's shoulder. It was basically the same schedule, except that Lily wasn't taking Care of Magical Creatures. Lily smiled, then laughed, when she saw Hermione's schedule. "Really, Hermione? No free periods? How will you survive?" Hermione grinned. "I'll manage somehow." With that they jumped up and, pulling Remus along, walked to their first class. Hermione knew that this was going to be a very good year.

Ginny hadn't even realized that Hermione, Lily, and Profess- no, Remus, had already left. Ginny thought about how weird it was to be friends with the Marauders. To think that she had known and had a severe crush on the future son of two of people here was strange. Ginny turned back to her breakfast. It was only when she heard someone clear their throat that she looked up from her half eaten waffles to see Professor McGonagall staring disapprovingly at her. Ginny stared, not knowing what to say. McGonagall sighed and pushed a piece of paper into Ginny's hand, then continued on. Ginny stared dumbly at the piece of paper before realizing that she hadn't gotten in trouble, but only gotten her schedule. She heard laughter and turned to see James and Sirius rolling on the floor and roaring their heads off. Ginny grinned, pulled out her wand, and, before they knew what was happening, Sirius and James were lifted by the scruff of their robes and were floating jovially upwards until they were suddenly wrenched back to the floor and crashed into a very large mountain of pancakes. They jumped up angrily and, covered in syrup and pieces of enlarged pancake, started charging at Ginny. As her seeker skills kicked in, she dodged them both and, quickly grabbing her bag, ran off to the exit of the great hall. That was until she found herself on the floor. _Tripping Jinx, of course!_ she thought angrily to herself. She turned around just in time to get a bucket of milk poured on her head. She jumped up and pointed her wand fiercely at James and Sirius, who were glaring at her. For a moment they all looked like they were going to jinx each other to death until they all started laughing. Ginny wiped milk and tears out of her eyes. She looked at the two marauders. They acted so much like George and-no. Not right now. Later. Not now. Ginny glanced at her schedule. "I'm guessing you two aren't taking Ancient Runes either?" Sirius snorted. "Of course not! We aren't the know-it-alls that Moony and Evans are!" Ginny smirked. "Don't forget Hermione. She's probably the biggest know-it-all in the school!" The two nodded in agreement.

"So," Ginny continued, "What do you want to do?" Sirius and James glanced at each other. "Sorry. We have Marauder stuff to do…" They started walking away to grab their bags. Ginny flicked her wand and, without saying a word, all three of their bags were soaring towards them. James and Sirius spun around stunned. "You can do nonverbal spells?!" Ginny smirked and flipped her ginger hair. "Surprised? I'm nothing compared to Hermione and Luna, though. You don't want to get on their wrong side, _especially_ Hermione." She winked at Sirius, who grinned. "Ah, but I'm up for the challenge." He cleared his throat. "Now if we could have our bags back, that'd be great. You wouldn't want to get hurt on your first day of school, now would you?" Ginny simply walked off. She heard their shouts behind her and started running towards the common room. She waited for them there, while absentmindedly sticking all of their papers and quills to the ceiling. She didn't use a permanent sticking charm, but there was only one reverse spell. When Sirius and James arrived a few minutes, Ginny laughed her head off watching them attempt to disable the sticking charm. When they finally slumped on the couched, Ginny reversed the spell, with the books falling on their faces. "Oy!" shouted Sirius. "What the hell?" Ginny smirked. "So are you going to tell me about your plans or not?" James and Sirius grinned and shook their heads stubbornly. Ginny sighed dramatically. "Well I guess I'll have to give up then." She slouched in one of the armchairs and started twirling her wand absentmindedly. Thinking that they had the win, the two marauders ran upstairs to their dormitory. Ginny flicked her wand. In front of her lay all of the plans that the marauders had schemed up. "Well, this _is_ going to be fun" she said to herself. Hearing the voices of several students with frees coming up to the common room, Ginny quickly charmed the pages to stick to the inside of her bag. A group of sixth years glanced at her but didn't welcome her in.

Ginny snorted at their behavior and slid out of the common room to look for Luna. She found her finally, in the seventh corridor, coming out of the Room of Requirement. There was a funny smell around her and she was carrying several flasks of a disgusting looking potion that Ginny recognized to be Polyjuice potion. "Luna!" she grinned and pointed at the potions. "Why in the name of merlin did you make those?" Luna smiled. "Oh I've been trying to adapt the polyjuice potion to animals. As an alternative to becoming animagi." Ginny stuck out her bottom lip. "But wouldn't that be fun? Becoming an animagus, I mean." Luna laughed. "Of course, but sometimes you don't want to be recognized. Anyway, this batch hasn't worked so I'm going to put them into the cabinet for safe keeping." Ginny gasped. "Luna I have a brilliant idea." She whispered something into Luna's ear and the two giggled and ran off to the common room. On their way to their dormitories they saw the marauders emerging from their staircase. They smirked when they saw Ginny and Luna, but the two girls just smiled and walked off.

They were five minutes late when they arrived for Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Kettleburn raised an eyebrow at them but continued calling off names. "Black, Ginerva." "Black, Regulus" The complete replica of Sirius nodded his head at the Professor. He was more thin but built, being seeker on the Slytherin quidditch team. Though Regulus was a fourth year, he was taking the Care of Magical Creatures one year early. Luna looked at him and her heart broke for him and his fate. "Black, Sirius" Sirius grinned. "Here professor" Luna could see how the two brothers avoided each other. Professor Kettleburn kept calling out names. He then set to work. "Today we will be studying Erklings. Can anyone tell me what these creatures are?" Hermione's hand shot up into the air. "Yes, Ms. -uh- Rose?" Professor Kettleburn looked down at the list of names again. "Erklings are elfish creatures three feet tall on average with pointed faces, which have a particular affinity for the taste of children. They originate from the Black Forest in Germany but spread to England during the 19th century." Hermione sounded, as always, like she had swallowed the textbook. Kettleburn smiled. "Excellent! Five points to Gryffindor. Now, can anyone tell me how the Erkling lures its prey?" A few people raised their hands but Hermione's hand was first in the air, again. "Ah Ms. Rose" "The Erklings' high pitched cackles are particularly entrancing to children, and they use this to lure them away from their guardians to eat them. An example of the appearance of an Erkling to muggles is the story of Hansel and Gretel, the cackling of the Erkling causing a sort of mirage that attracted the children. Erklings also enjoy shooting darts at unsuspecting victims, though their aversion to the odor of adults compromises the effectiveness of that method of killing." Kettleburn smiled jovially. "Take another ten points. Now, today we shall be looking at young Erklings, which are particularly dangerous, as their cackles can even lure some of the more weak minded wizards, but have less experience. You will be working in groups of three." A groan escaped from the students. "Let's see. First group: Mr. Avery, Ms. Black, and Mr. Regulus Black." Ginny groaned loudly and gagged. Luna elbowed her. "Remember" she whispered to her. Ginny only slightly sobered up. "Very well. Second Group: Mr. Sirius Black, Ms. Carrow, and Ms. Goyle." The two Slytherin girls whispered and giggled as they threw glances at Sirius.

Kettleburn cleared his throat and continued, "Third group: Ms. Griffin, , and Ms. McKinnon." Luna, Remus, and Marlene grinned at each other, happy to be paired with people they knew. "Fourth group: Mr. Mulciber, Mr. Pettigrew, and Ms. Pike" Scarlet Pike was a blonde caked with make up and, when being paired with Mulciber, she immediately threw herself at him, starting a snog fest. Many of the Gryffindors booed and Professor Kettleburn had to use a spell to rip them apart. "Fifth group," he continued with stubborn ignorance of the fact that Mulciber and Pike had started snogging again. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Rosier, and Ms. Rose" James grinned as Hermione pretended to faint. "Final group: Mr. Snape, Mr. Wilkes, and Ms. Zabini" Hermione saw that Snape was vastly thin and his hair was indeed greasy. Hermione then turned to the Slytherin next to her. She had to admit that Natashia Zabini was astoundingly beautiful. Her dark brown wavy curls surrounded her face ,without creating the bush that was Hermione's (though thankfully her hair had now calmed down quite a pit from a bushy halo to plain brown curls), and her bright green eyes and high cheek bones added to the aristocratic look. Hermione could see some resemblance to Blaise Zabini, who had been in her year in Hogwarts. Kettleburn waved his wand. Out of the forest floated six small, bony, slime colored creatures, all glaring angrily at the students. "Right," Hermione turned to James, who she saw was already trying to wrestle with the Erkling. Hermione sighed and, flicking her wand at the little creature, muttered "Immobulus". The Erkling froze completely. James sighed and got up from the ground. "Knew that." He grinned sheepishly at Hermione, to which she simply rolled her eyes.

Taking out a piece of parchment and a quill, she started sketching the Erkling. James was talking to Sirius and Rosier-Hermione looked up to see him smirking at her. "You're quite smart aren't you?" Hermione smiled slightly, she might as well give the Slytherin a chance. "Thanks." Rosier leaned closer. "Tell me, what else do you know?" Hermione was about to scoot away when James slung an arm around her. "Rosier stop creeping out the girl! She doesn't want you to shove your tongue down her throat." Rosier scowled and muttered something under his breath. Hermione smiled at James. "Thank you" she whispered. He grinned at her. "Anything for my favorite cousin!" They got to work, sketching and labeling the Erkling. They were just about to mobilize the Erkling to record its movements when a shriek came from one of the other groups. They turned around to see one of the Slytherin girls next to Sirius being tackled by the Erkling. Catching her eye, Sirius looked around innocently before smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the Erkling, only to see Rosier walking into the forest, a high cackle carrying him away. "Crap" Hermione hit James over the head. "James, Rosier and the Erkling. Quick!" James waved it off. "He'll be fine, 'Mione" Hermione humphed and strode towards the forest. Rosier was trotting deeper and deeper into a swamp-ish part of the forest. "Petrificus Totalus" She then walked over to where Rosier was laying on the ground. "Wingardium Leviosa" she waved her wand and started walking back to where the class was trying to get the Erkling off of Evette Goyle. Hermione stood next to Luna. "Honestly, its as if this class has no experience at all!" Luna smirked. "Well, Hermione, they haven't been to Germany, or the forest of dean for that matter, in the middle of a wizarding war" The class ended in disarray, with Professor Kettleburn giving them the assignment to finish their diagram and "write an essay on the laws and regulations made by the German Ministry of Magic to decrease Erkling attacks, due by Wednesday"

As the girls and the Marauders walked up to the common room, Ginny complained loudly about Avery and Regulus, though more about Avery. "He didn't even do a single bloody thing. I had to do all the work. It was terrible." Hermione laughed. "Well I had to get Rosier out of the Forbidden Forest. Without any help." She glared at James, who purposely not catching her eye. She and Remus then went off to Arithmancy. As they left, James muttered "Ok, time to start operation Septimus one" to Peter and Sirius. They ran off to the boys dormitory. Ginny took out a piece of paper. "Hmmm…. Operation Septimus 1 huh?" Luna smiled happily. Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh Luna, we are going to have so much fun!" They ran off to the Room of Requirement, getting ready for lunch.

 **What'd you think? Again I'm really sorry for not updating for so long but I will try to write a little on my phone! Please review and tell me any ideas on where this should go! If anybody has any ideas for operation Septimus 1 (Basically meaning September first a.k.a beginning of school year). Also, I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes, since I make some of the weirdest and most frustrating mistakes. :)Thanks so much for reading!**

 **XGoldenClockworkX**


	5. Septimus in September

**Hi guys! I am finally back from winter break and I have a chapter ready as a New Years Eve gift! And its almost 6,000 words so... yay! (I'm currently very jet lagged and just had a lot of caffeine so I apologize if I sound like a three year old) I hope that this chapter gets a few laughs. This was my attempt at a little humor. Again, if you guys have any tips or ideas as what I could do better, please review. It really makes an author's day! Anyway, I really hope you like the chapter!**

It turned out that the prank was simple, as long as there was a distraction. So, preparing to prove that the Marauders had a formidable enemy, Ginny and Luna set up to perform the prank faster than the Marauders. Luna made a forgetful potion using the ingredients found in the Room of Requirement. Ginny then had the task of sneaking into the Boys Dormitory. "How am I going to do that?!" Luna smirked. "Well, you could use the transfiguring potion I've been working on." Ginny sighed but gave in after not being able to think of any alternatives. Luna handed her a coral colored potion. "Bottoms up," Ginny muttered. She drank the whole thing and felt herself being pulled and pushed. Her vision began to sharpen and the reds and greens intensified. She saw Luna smiling down at her. "Ok, Gin, you have about an hour, but maybe shorter since this is still a prototype." Ginny flicked her bushy tail, grabbed the bottle with the forgetful potion, and stalked out of the Room of Requirement. She ran to the portrait of the fat lady. Then she remembered that she couldn't remember the password. She sat in front of the portrait, the fat lady glaring at her suspiciously.

A group of second years came and opened the portrait hole to the common room. Ginny jumped in after them. She sneaked past James, Sirius, and Peter, who were huddled over a piece of paper. She climbed the boys staircase to the very top, and went in. She looked around the room. The Marauders' room was a mess. Ginny stood there and thought. Who would be instructed to watch the teachers very carefully and be able to act at the precise moment? Ginny looked over to bed that had quidditch posters stuck everywhere along the walls. James. She wondered around and found a half finished bottle of butterbear. She, with extreme difficulty, transferred the potion into the bottle. She went back down the stairs until she could hear the people in the common room. She then started to yowl. Voices came closer and she jumped up the stairs, continuing to yowl. At the boys' rooms, she dove under one of the beds. Two pairs of footsteps. Hopefully the charm that Luna had cast on the potion to lure one to it would work."What was that weird sound?" Sirius asked James, confused. James shook his head. "No idea. Might've been a cat." Under the bed, Ginny felt a tingle at the tip of her tail. Her whiskers twitched and her large green eyes narrowed. Her claws started retracting and her arms and legs started elongating. The ginger fur all over her body started disappearing. She was transforming back into a human. James walked over to his bedside table. He suddenly felt very thirsty. He glanced at the bottle of butterbear. He grinned. He took a large swig. "Mate, its almost lunch. Time to set up the prank" Sirius called to James. James shook his head. "right. The..ugh.. prank." The two boys walked out of the room. Ginny let out the breath she had been holding. She then started to panic. How on earth was she going to get back out of the boys dormitories without being seen? She glanced around hurriedly. Her eyes landed on James' invisibility cloak. She smirked. Now all Luna had to do was cast the spells and they wouldn't even have to be there for them to work.

During charms, the girls didn't give any hint of anything, simply taking notes and talking to Hermione. So, when the Marauders strode into the great hall, they were surprised to be met with the great hall covered in cake and icing already. Ginny and Luna came up behind them. "Enjoying the show?" The boys spun around and gaped at them. "How- How did you- How did you know?" Ginny smiled innocently. "Well, since we aren't good enough for your majesty's special group of amateurs, we _couldn't_ have known about the operation Septimus 1, created on the title page of Sirius' Potions Textbook, now could we?" The marauders gaped even more. Luna piped up, "Why did you call it Septimus 1 anyway?" A voice behind them startled them. "For September the first, or as the beginning of year prank," Remus grinned at Ginny. "I'm impressed." Ginny smirked. "I bet you are." The rest of the students were coming into the great hall and laughs and remarks of awe were heard all over the hall. That was when McGonagall was seen storming in, followed by Hermione and Lily. "Mr. Potter, , Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, explain yourselves." Sirius was about to make a smart remark when Ginny interrupted. "Oh Professor, you mustn't punish them. You see, they didn't do this. We did." McGonagall turned surprised. "You as in you, Ms. Black, and Ms. Griffin?" Ginny nodded and smirked. "Sorry to disappoint so early in the year but I think its been a long time since the Marauders had, what would you call it, ah yes, a challenge." McGonagall actually smiled. "Very well, Ms. Black. But you will have to clean this up before your next class, is that understood?" Hermione stepped forward. "Perfectly, Professor." she said in her prefect voice. McGonagall walked off and Luna could even hear her mutter "Oh, this year is going to be so much fun."

Suddenly, Lily and Hermione broke out into fits of laughter. Sirius turned angrily to them. "What?" Hermione seemed to calm down a little bit. Still smiling she explained, "It's just… It's the first day of class for us here and we've already beaten the famous Marauders to the joke!" Sirius growled at her. "It was still our prank. You just copied us." Hermione snorted. "Excuse me? We stole your plans _and_ executed the plan first, before you, the creators of the prank!" Sirius smirked. "See? You just admitted it! You're so lame you can't even come up with anything original." He had done it. People had crowded around their shouting match and everyone could see the fire. Only Ginny and Luna knew what that meant, and they pulled Lily with them out of the line of fire. Hermione steadied her breath and turned around, walking away through the pink section of cake. Sirius grinned. "Can't even say anything back to that. Pathetic." "Ooo"s and "Ahh"s came from the crowd. Hermione stopped in her tracks. She turned around and flicked out her wand. Sirius was just as quick, however, and their "Expelliarmus"s deflected as both of their wands went flying out of the air.

Hermione fumed and reach down and took a large piece of cake and threw it at Sirius. It hit the Marauder straight in the face. He growled loudly and scooped up a large amount of icing in to his hands and threw it at Hermione. It splattered all over her face. She gasped and something snapped inside of her. She lunged at Sirius Black, tackling him. They rolled on the floor, Sirius gaining the upper hand. He grinned at her, pinning her under him. She retaliated by taking a mound of whipped cream and splatting it onto his head. Sirius, surprised, backed away a little bit. Hermione let out a battle cry and took two handfuls of icing and hit them onto his chest she then kicked him in the chest, but he caught her leg and flung her to the side. He then shoveled a lot of bright green icing on to her head. She growled, enraged. She ran forward, but Sirius jumped onto the Ravenclaw table. James called to him excitedly "Use the food, Padfoot, Use the food!"

This only caused Lily to fall into another fit of laughters, only choking out "Star wars… yoda… Luke… Revenge of the Food!" Sirius, who had grinned at the idea from James, took a bowl of lamb chops that were conveniently lying there, and started to throw them at Hermione. She, in turn, turned a Minestrone Soup over his head. They started a tug of war battle for the cheese and nachos, Hermione finally winning the cheese sauce and pouring it all over Sirius. Sirius then took the bowl of nachos and the guacamole and, after having mixed them together and making round balls out of them, chucked them at Hermione. She then got the syrup and dumped it all over his hair. "Ha!" she exclaimed. Sirius then grabbed the carrot pie and smashed it at her. The pie reached its target, splattering all over her chest. Hermione, gaping, looked down at her soaking wet shirt sticking to her body and covered in cake crumbs. She then looked up at Sirius, who smirked. "Nice look." Hermione decided to strike with maximum force. She looked behind Sirius and gasped. As he turned around to look what was behind him, she took an entire bowl of macaroni and cheese and threw it, metal bowl included, at Sirius' head. He toppled over on the table and fell into a mass of ugly brown icing. Applause came from the crowd. Hermione bowed. Then she suddenly found herself on the table next to Sirius. He grinned at her and she, laughing, smeared dark blue icing all over his face. He wiped part of it off and smeared it on her forehead. Hermione noticed that he had been leaning in. _No. Never. It'll change the future_. She resolved herself and pulled away. She then realized that she was completely covered in food. She saw the Marauders and the rest of the girls run towards them through the crowd. "That was amazing!" James exclaimed. Ginny and Luna were high-fiving Hermione, and Lily beamed at her. "Good job, Hermione! Ten points for beating one of the Marauders!" Hermione turned to Sirius, smirked, and got up, quickly snatching her wand from James.

Soon the Great Hall was as clean as ever, though James was complaining that Hermione and Lily should have left the icing there, just for a sense of responsibility, to which Lily flicked her wand, yelling an incantation, and walked away from a icing covered James. Hermione, now in clean robes (at which Sirius made a very inappropriate comment as to how she had gotten all that icing removed), sat down next to Remus, and the two discussed Ancient Runes in a tone that suggested that nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. Ginny, on the other hand, grinned evilly and whispered something to Lily. The two giggled and ran out of the Great Hall. Hermione checked the time. "1:52, we should probably go to Defense Against the Dark Arts." Remus looked over to James and Sirius. "Actually I've still got to do something. I'll see you in a sec." Hermione then grabbed Luna and the two walked just outside the Great Hall. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her willowy friend. Soon they were both clinging on to a extendable ear. Hermione recognized James' voice. "They got us good, Padfoot. But how did they know? Nobody else except a Marauder would know about that." Sirius snorted. "Well then how did they know, and how did they get there faster than us? James, you did the preparation, right?" Silence. James's voice again. "What preparation?" Several groans. "Ok, come on. Let's go to class." Luna quickly stuff the extendable ear back into her backbag and the two girls sprinted to the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor.

Surprisingly enough, they found Lily and Ginny there, giggling quite loudly. Hermione raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. If even Lily was laughing, and if the fact that when the Marauders turned up the girls quieted down immediately was any sign at all, Hermione knew that she would find out soon enough. As they walked into the classroom, Professor Andonov was already standing in front of his desk. Gryffindor house didn't have Defense Against the Dark Arts with any other house so it was quieter than usual. Everybody was interested to see what the new teacher would be like. Both Lily and Hermione were nervously turning their quills in their hands, Lily turning her quill clockwise and Hermione hers counterclockwise. Andonov stared at the class in silence. Then with a yell, he pulled out his wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus Maxima." Several quills, a very heavy ancient runes textbook, quite a few wands, and a snitch came flying towards Professor Andonov. He caught the snitch and threw it into a drawer. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, for the violation of school rules concerning quidditch equipment under no authorization for personal use. Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Lupin, for not paying attention in class." The class started to protest but Professor Andonov continued in a louder voice. "Ten points each to Mr. Black, Ms. Black, and Ms. Griffin for being physically prepared with their wands, though not mentally prepared for the attack. Now, class, you have lost points, then gained those points back, so you gained no points either. What have you learned?" He finished in a quieter tone. Hermione's hand shot up into the air. "Yes, Ms. Rose." Andonov didn't even glance at the paper where all the names were on. "That we need to be prepared for an attack, even if we are not yet mentally prepared, we still have a chance of retaliating." Hermione answered in one breath. Andonov nodded. "Two points to Gryffindor." Hermione's eyebrows shot up into the air. Only two? Passing back the students' possessions, Andonov continued, "Now, does anyone know how I did this spell?" Hermione's air shot up into the air but Lily's was there first. Andonov glanced at Lily, "Ms. Evans."

Lily took a breath and, like Hermione had done so many times, practically vomited the text book. "Expelliarmus Maxima is an expansion on the simple spell Expelliarmus. By concentrating on the person's or persons' weapons or possessions, one can disarm several people at once, though you need to be able to clear your mind and it is more difficult if one or several of the individuals is an Occlumens." Andonov nodded again. "Two points to Gryffindor. Now, today's lesson is on being prepared. Stand up!" he shouted the last part. All of the students stood, startled by the change of tone. Andonov swished his wand and all the chairs and desks flew to the sides of the classroom. "Today will be a practical lesson. Today we will see how good of Legilimenses and Occlumenses you are." Andonov drew a triangle like symbol, which Hermione recognized as the rune for forest, in the air with his wand. The room suddenly expanded and trees seemed to grow out of the ground.

The room darkened slightly and Luna felt like she was in the Forbidden Forest again. She looked around and couldn't see anyone. Andonov's voice was heard to her right. "Your task is to win. To be able to resist the spells that others throw at you. Use any other spell than to unarm or shield and you will be disqualified. Begin."

Luna took a deep breath and cleared her mind. She knew that she shouldn't show off too much but it was necessary to keep her mind in perfect condition. She pushed away all thoughts and concentrated on nothing specifically. Then she felt a mind near her. It wasn't one she recognized so she kept her distance. Then, when the mind started to get brighter, also looking for others, Luna surrounded it. "Expelliarmus Maxima," she whispered. A wand of willow came flying towards her, and she caught it. She continued searching for lights in the dark. She came upon another one but, when trying to probe, she was hit with diamond walls. "Do not try me, girl. You will find no victory here." Luna felt the words sink into her skin.

Ginny was running, still crouched on the forest floor, but she was running. Running away from a light. She then switched tactics, standing her ground. She attacked. A wall hit her. She turned, planning to run to the side. Another wall. She started to panic. Someone was going to take her from herself. Then the walls began to become smooth, soft. The attacker wouldn't harm her. Ginny's wand came flying out of her hand. She suddenly snapped back to the forest, feeling dizzy.

Hermione hadn't even bothered trying to close around others. She brought up her walls, walls that were made up of a mix of memories. They would catch and torment anyone who tried to attack until she paid attention to them. She ran through the forest. She found Peter rocking back and forth on the ground. She disarmed him easily. She continued onwards, disarming Remus, James, and, with much more difficulty, Lily. She knew that Luna would be looking for Sirius first so she ran forward. She had expected to see Sirius, like the others, standing or kneeling on the ground. But as she drew closer to him, she could see him moving around frantically. When she stepped out from behind a tree their eyes met. Electricity coursing between them. They both cast Expelliarmus at the same time. Hermione then felt the pinch. Someone was trying to get in. She continued to stare into those stormy grey eyes. And she leaped.

She was hit by walls. She tried desperately to find a way in. A small crack. Hermione delved into it. A stream of memories. _A boy walking away from proud parents, boarding the Hogwarts Express…The same small boy meeting a boy named James Potter and another boy named Remus Lupin…A group of four boys seeking for secrets around the school under the invisibility cloak… A happy boy meeting angry parents at Kings Cross... A boy getting beaten by his own father, the boy's younger brother looking on... The brothers walking away from one another._ A single tear slid down her cheek. She withdrew. That was when her wand, along with Sirius's, flew out if their hands.

The room suddenly shrank and the classroom looked less like a forest. Everyone looked up to see Andonov nodding slowly. "Good work, for the first day. Three points to Ms. Griffin, three points to Ms. Rose, and five points to Mr. Black," elaborating at the classes confusion, "for using emotional manipulation. I am impressed, indeed, by the three of you. Class dismissed." The class, still in awe or confusion, slowly got their bags and headed out of the classroom. During History of Magic, Hermione didn't dare look at Sirius. Had he also seen what she had? Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts, Hermione headed to the Library. She sat down at her favorite table in the back and started on her homework. She had just completed her diagram and essay concerning Erklings when she was joined by Lily and Ginny. Both were laughing quietly. Hermione raised her eyebrows. Lily explained, "You know when we disappeared right before Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Hermione nodded. Ginny started laughing loudly and had to stuff her fist into her mouth to keep quiet. Lily grinned evilly. "Well, let's just say that the fifth year's boys dormitory is covered in icing. And the best part is that if they try to use magic to clean it up, all of their bed sheets and robes will turn into Slytherin colors. AND, each time that one of them tries to make it reverse back to normal, the charm will last about an hour longer!" Hermione started jumped up and down, clapping her hands together like a three year old about to get presents. "Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! Well done, Lily Evans! Welcome to the REAL Marauders! We are going to make their life hell!" the girls then started thoroughly conniving, as well as finishing their homework.

When they finally arrived at the Common Room, they were confronted with the sight of Professor McGonagall shouting at the Marauders. "You have been irresponsible and this is the line!" Hermione slid over to Luna. "What's this?" she asked. Luna smiled faintly. "Apparently, the Marauders have claimed that their dormitory is covered in icing and that their robes have been turned to Slytherin colors. But when she actually went up to see, everything was fine." Hermione glanced over to where Ginny and Lily were looking on confused. She turned back to Luna, knowing the culprit. "Luna? What did you do?" Luna widened her eyes but smirked. "Honestly, 'Mione, I have no idea what you're talking about!" They were interrupted by McGonagall shouting louder than ever. "Ten points from Gryffindor, each! And detention for a whole week! You are in your O.W.L year! It is time that you become more responsible!" she then turned on her heal and stormed out of the Common Room, but not before giving both Ginny and Lily another rare smile. Luna turned, as if in conversation with the seventh year behind her and flicked her wand. Turning back around she joined that laughing of the Gryffindors as the Marauders looked in horror at their robes, which were a cool green and silver once again.

The girls spent the rest of the evening in their favorite arm chairs in front of the fire, watching the Marauders impersonating Slytherins ("Hey Moony! Moony! Guess who I am! I'm disgusting and my hair needs a good washing! Moony, are you even paying attention? Moony?" "SHUT IT SIRIUS or I swear I'll come over here and murder you! Leave Remus alone!" "Ah! I see how it is Ginerva! You want to shag Moony all by yourself! It's ok, Moony! I'm so over you!" "Sirius, just stop. You're making yourself look stupid." "Come on 'Mione you know you want it!" "In your dreams!" "Evans, if you want, I can give you a private showing of our Common Room. All that sticky, sugary goodness! Come on, Evans! You can't resist me for long!" "Don't you dare come near me Potter! You disgust me!") at which point Lily left, soon followed by the other girls.

Ginny lay awake in bed, listening to the soft breathing of the other girls in the dormitory. It had only been the first day of term, and there had been so much change already. There must already have been at least a few repercussions due to how they had invaded the lives of people that wouldn't even be alive when they had been born. It was sometimes confusing to think about. But in a much deeper part of her mind, Ginny knew that something had gone terribly wrong. She pushed it aside, however, as just being nervous for quidditch tryouts.

What Ginny Weasley didn't know was that a few meters away, Luna was trembling at what she had found in Peter Pettigrew's mind. Trembling at exactly how deep a certain Slytherin was already in Voldimort's inner circle. Trembling at what she would have to do if she wanted to get him out.

The next few days went along quite well, in Hermione's opinion. Potions with Professor Slughorn proved that Harry's account on the professor's favoritism of Lily Evans was completely true. It would have irked Hermione a few years ago of the clear favoritism but no one could hate Lily because of it. Sirius continued to be a nuisance but Hermione found that he would leave her alone as soon as one of his fan girls came within a meter distance. They laughed at each other, Hermione at his need for constant attention and Sirius at her know-it-all attitude. James and Lily kept at it throughout the entire day, with Remus and Hermione acting as peacekeepers and Sirius and Ginny acting as the devil's advocates.

It was finally Friday, and they were in their last class of the day, Transfiguration with the Slytherins. The class was quite asleep. Hermione and Lily were, as usual, sitting in the front thoroughly taking notes. Sirius and James were sitting behind them, with James slightly caressing Lily's hair, and Sirius every-so-often poking Hermione in the back with his quill. When she finally snapped and transfigured his quill into a snake that kept trying to bite him, Professor McGonagall was so impressed, they weren't supposed to start controlled reptiles until January in their sixth year, that she gave Hermione ten points. Sirius found this so unfair that he started complaining. Loudly. "Professor, why do you let her get away with that kind of stuff? The last time that I transfigured Snivelly's trousers into a Tutu you shouted at me for ten minutes and gave me detention!" McGonagall gave Sirius a pitying look. "Mr. Black, the difference is that Ms. Rose was provoked. AND your provocation also hindered her from completing her work." Hermione smirked at Sirius, turned around, and continued taking notes.

Professor McGonagall continued to lecture for a few blissfully peaceful minutes before a yell came from one of the Slytherin tables. Everyone turned around to see Severus standing in a Tutu. Hermione and Lily looked at James and Sirius, who were high-fiving each other. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Lily flick her wand, sigh, and turn back to her work. Five seconds later there was a bang and both James and Sirius were wearing Tutus. Hermione started laughing so hard, there were tears in her eyes. Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared and the class quieted down immediately. "I am aware that many of you are not yet accustomed to working again but this is getting out if hand. Mr. Black and Ms. Rose, detention on Saturday 5 o'clock. Honestly. This is your O.W.L. year! You should be much more responsible." Hermione gaped at Professor McGonagall. "But Professor, I didn't do anything!" McGonagall turned on her. "Ms. Rose, do not tell me that I did not see you flick your wand. I am not an idiot." She turned away and continued the lesson. Hermione glared at Sirius and whispered to Lily, "You so owe me right now." To which Lily sheepishly shrugged and winked at Hermione. "More like you owe ME one."

Class finally ended and the fifth years quickly packed up and headed to the lake. The girls quickly ran to their favorite tree. Lily hesitated. "Actually, I was wondering. Well. I actually need to go somewhere but I'll see you later." She hurriedly walked away and Hermione could see Severus, no longer wearing the bright yellow Tutu, waving. So the two were still friends. That was one good thing. Her smile saddened as she was reminded, again, of the future that awaited all the people around her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the Marauders coming and simply splaying themselves around the tree. Sirius was accompanied by a Ravenclaw fifth year that Hermione had talked to in Arithmancy. She had long black hair and was really quite pretty, with large Amber eyes and long lashes. However, as she was currently slung over Sirius' arm, Hermione thought better than to discuss anything knowledgeable with her. James looked around worriedly. "Where's Evans?" Ginny smirked. "What, trying to join the snog fest?" James nodded and winked. "Not as much as you and Moony, I'm sure. But alas, I'll settle for a different preoccupation." Both Ginny and Remus turned scarlet and Remus hid behind his Ancient Runes book.

Trying to ignore the disgusting sounds coming from her left, Hermione tried to concentrate on her Astronomy essay. The girl, was it Jane?, was being very noisy in her ministrations of Sirius's tongue. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Could you please get a room?" A snort came from in front of her. Marlene was standing in front of the tree, also looking at the two persons glued together with an amusing expression. "I don't think he has the mental capacity to think about anything but himself." Hermione laughed. "Too true!" She saw Sirius looking at her funnily, but she simply waved Marlene over. "Do you think they know that this isn't their bedroom?" Hermione stage whispered to Marlene so everyone in a five meter radius could hear them. Jane flicked her fringe out of her eyes. "You're just jealous." She stated matter-of-factly. Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked between the Ravenclaw and Sirius. "Of what, pray tell?" Sirius growled at her and the girl looked stunned. Hermione continued. "Of having a boy try to get me into his pants and then break my heart? I'm not jealous of you, I'm the one that will empathize for you when he drops you, like he will."

Hermione smiled kindly at the girl, who, realizing from what gossip and experience told her about Sirius, jumped off Sirius's lap, hastily buttoning her shirt back up. "Thanks. You're probably right and I shouldn't want to risk it." With a smile at Hermione and a glare at Sirius, the Ravenclaw stalked off towards the castle. Hermione exchanged looks with Marlene and the two grinned at each other. "Maybe, just maybe, he'll settle for someone like you someday. " Hermione told her softly, and the sixth year blushed profusely.

Hermione, happy to have achieved order, continued on her essay for a while. Realizing that he was smirking at her, Hermione raised her eyebrows at Sirius. "Yes? What is it?" Sirius just smirked at her. "Love, I know you find me infinitely attractive but you don't need to worry about me liking other girls. I've only got eyes for you." Hermione smiled, placing a hand on his cheek. "Oh Sirius, you poor dog!" Sirius's eyes narrowed a little but Hermione continued, "Did you really think I would care if you like another female?" Sirius's smirk widened. Without giving any sign before, Hermione suddenly slapped him, turning back to her essay. "Before you're ready to really commit to someone, you'll never get anyone worthwhile. Until then, go find yourself another gullible girl to fill your horrid broom closets." She smirked when she felt him staring at her in shock and in indignation. "And while you're at it, you may as well make sure that your pranks aren't so predictable."

Hermione hoped that that had done it. That Sirius would leave her alone now. But, as always, had to have the final word. Hermione's skin tingle as she felt Sirius's lips against her ear as he whispered, "You may have thought you have won, love, but you underestimate me. You'll be mine, in the end." Hermione had to work hard not to shiver, buy she replied as she turned to Sirius, their breaths mixing together. "Game on, Black." Sirius just smirked. Hermione started to close the gap between them, as she flicked her wand a millimeter upwards. Sirius flew back all the way into the lake. Hermione smirked at him but he just grinned back, laughing.

James, who had been looking desperately for Lily, ran forward and dived into the lake as well, starting a splash battle. Content with the arrangement, Hermione grabbed Marlene and Luna as the three walked up to the castle. Finally in the Common Room, the girls put their bags down and made themselves comfortable.

Marlene raised an eyebrow at her. "So, 'Mione, what's this about?" Hermione smiled cheekily. "Well I might have hurt Black's, no I don't mean Ginny or Regulus, ego a bit and I might have just started a prank war against the Marauders. You know, all normal stuff." Marlene gaped at her and started laughing her head off. "Hermione, you are truly amazing. You've been here for one week and you've already pranked the whole school and the Marauders, and you've started a prank war with the masters of mischief! What's next? You'll become best buddies with Snape and marry Dumbledore?!" Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I actually have a brilliant idea, but we're going to have to go to the Library. Sirius actually gave me an idea as to our next attack. Wouldn't it be terrible if the Marauders, who play so easily with other girls' hearts, were to…umm…experience what it feels like to have … feminine.. Qualities?" Marlene looked at Hermione in amazement and Luna's mouth curved into a grin. The three quickly ran to the Library, passing a giggling group of Hufflepuff fourth years. The girls worked for hours on end trying to find the perfect spell. They were joined by Ginny, who sneaked them some dinner, and decided to check out a few books to continue their work in the girls' dormitory.

As they reached the Common Room, they could hear Lily's voice shouting. They came in to see James standing with his arms crossed and Lily with her face right in his shouting at the top of her lungs. "NOTHING GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO FOLLOW ME AROUND AND BULLY MY FRIENDS! YOU ARE SUCH A PRICK WHO HAS SUCH A HUGE EGO THAT IT'S A MIRACLE THAT YOU HAVEN'T FLOATED TO MARS YET! AND DON'T ASK ME ABOUT GOING OUT WITH YOU! I WOULD RATHER-" James interrupted her with a smirk, "Go out with the giant squid! Just stop Evans, you're embarrassing yourself by not admitting that you find me irresistible." Lily fumed and pushed him against a wall. There were a few catcalls but the room was silent as she began to speak in a menacing tone. "If you think, Potter-" she spit his name out like it was poison, "If you think that I find you 'irresistible', then you need to pull your huge head out of your own asshole. And if you bastards come near me or any of my friends ever again, I will make your lives a living hell." Everyone stared in shock. Never in the whole history of Hogwarts had Lily Evans cursed. Lily spun on her heel, started walking away and then, thinking of a better idea, turned around and punched James Potter right in the face. She then calmly walked up to the girls' dormitory, people quickly moving to make way for her, without another word. James slumped onto one of the arm chairs. "Padfoot, what just happened?" Sirius closed his mouth. "I think we just got our buts kicked by none other than your dear darling Lilyflower."

Ginny entered the girls' dormitory with a smirk. She found Lily furiously writing her essay on the dangers of using transfigured objects as cauldrons when brewing healing potions. She was muttering under her breath and Ginny was reminded of how Hermione had practically lived in the Library during sixth year when Ron and Lavender had dated. Ginny jumped onto Lily's bed and squealed when Lily nearly jinxed her with her wand. Realizing that she wasn't facing any real threat, Lily lowered her wand. Ginny grinned at her. "I must say I'm impressed, Evans. I wouldn't have thought that you would figure out the plan." Lily looked at her suspiciously out of the corner of her eye, but continued writing. "What plan, Ginny, are you referring to?" Ginny's smile widened so that she soon resembled a Cheshire cat. "Why, Lilyflower, the plan where you, with our help of course, annihilate James Potter and reduce him to an embarrassing mass of blubbering surrender. " At this Lily placed her quill down. "And, if me shouting at Potter was the first step, what's the next one?" Ginny leaned in. "The first step was making him worried. The second step is making him so jealous that he can't even handle it. And at that moment, you'll show him what kind of stuff you're really made of. And then, he'll be more than just scared. He'll be terrified." Lily nodded slowly, a malicious grin spreading across her lips. "I like the sound of that."

 **Well, I really hope you liked it and I hope I haven't kept you waiting for a new chapter too long. Now that winter break is over, I'll probably have less time to write... But, on a better note, I already have the next chapter halfway finished! Again, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!**

 **XGoldenClockworkX**


	6. Prince Charming

**Hey! It's been two weeks since work started again and I've been trying to keep in shape with updating. I added a paragraph or two on the third chapter but I haven't made much progress. However, yesterday I just sat down and wrote about 2 thousand words. This chapter is a bit shorter than the last two ones but that's mainly because I didn't see a better ending to this chapter. I'll probably say this every single time that I post something (and I know how annoying it is/will get), but if you have any suggestions as to where this story should go or any good prank ideas, please review! It really makes my day every time I see a new review :) Enjoy!**

The next morning, Lily woke up at six o'clock in the morning, even though it was a Saturday. She was going to kill Potter, but in a way that everyone would remember it and speak of for many, many years to come. Looking around she saw the curtains opened at Hermione's bed and the sound of someone singing, along with the sound of hot water drifted out of the bathroom. Lily smiled. Today was going to be a good day.

She crept over to Ginny's bed and, preparing to surprise her, slowly opening the curtains. She found a snoring tiger, from the look and sound of it. Two feet were sticking out of the end of the blankets. Lily reached forward and tickled. A growl came from the being under the sheets. "Gingin, I need your help with making Pottie jealous." Lily said as if she was talking to a three year old. Ginny, who had heard the whole thing, sort of muffled, sat straight up, smiling brightly. "Fine! Since kicking Potter's but is currently more fun than sleeping, I will help you. By the way, when's the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Lily grinned. "It so happens that the next Hogsmeade weekend is in exactly seven days."

Ginny beamed at her. "Well, then we've got a lot to do." One and a half hours later, Lily looked stunning. Instead of the normal robes, long skirts and lumpy sweaters, Lily wore grey denim jeans and a dark green sweater, which complemented her eyes and didn't clash too much with her hair, which had been put into a top bun. Ginny had given her a makeover on her facial features as well. She had lined Lily's eyes and colored her lips a light pink. Standing back, she admired her work. "Perfect. Now all we have to do is find you a target. I know for a fact from Marlene that Amos Digory's got his eyes on you since third year. And since he's a quidditch player, seeker to be exact, it'll make Potter even more jealous." The two girls giggled and left for the Common Room. When Lily entered the room, everyone stared. Smiling confidently, Lily headed for the portrait, passing a gaping James. Ginny walked behind her and, winking at Remus, flicked her wand so that James was lifted upside down, like he had so many times lifted Snape, before she also headed out of the Common Room. As the two girls headed to the Great Hall, there were many stares at Lily, who soon became self-conscious. "Is there something on my face?" she asked nervously turning to Ginny. "No, everyone's just staring because you look so good. That's what happens when you put a little effort into your look." Ginny smirked at her. "Even some of the Slytherins look interested." That made Lily much more confident as she walked over to the Hufflepuff table, where Amos Digory was talking to his friends. Lily smiled. "Hi Amos!" Ginny saw Digory gape at her and smirked, before turning to Luna, who had exited the dormitory much earlier. "So… Pretty good plan right? Make her fall in love while trying to get back at him." Luna smiled faintly. "Quite manipulative, aren't you Ginerva?" the two girls giggled and continued to watch Lily flirt and laugh at Amos' jokes. As if the plan couldn't have worked out better, a few minutes later, the Marauders entered, James scowling at Digory.

Ginny beamed at them as if Christmas had come early. "Morning, boys!" The boys grunted but didn't show any sign of wanting to talk to her. Ginny, being the expert on how to get a reaction out of boys from experience with six brothers, continued to prod. "Lily looks good today, don't you think?" James glowered at her. "What do want, Black?" Ginny grinned. "I want to help you get your girl, Potter" Sirius snorted. "Yeah right, and while you're at it, let's just braid each other's hair and gossip about such and such." Ginny laughed. "Oh please, go to Hermione if you want to cuddle. No, I actually want to help. But if you don't want my help, here's just one more thing. Lily's playing the jealousy game. But what she hasn't taken into account is that she hasn't really gotten the upper hand in that game, has she?" It wasn't a question. The Marauders had turned to her and were listening attentively. James's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?" Ginny smirked. "Lily's gotten used to you giving her all your attention. She's been spoiled by you. So, wouldn't it be terrible if you were to become… disinterested?" A grin spread across the Marauders' faces. Ginny leaned in and, in the same way that she had co-opted Lily, whispered. "And wouldn't it be terrible if you had grown interested in one of the nicest people in the school, one that Lily doesn't hate. Like a Hufflepuff. I'd say Jen Abbott is very pretty, Potter, isn't she?" the Marauders grinned at her and James immediately started to make his way over to the Hufflepuff table to where Amos and Lily were talking. Seeing James, Amos turned a little pale but Lily confidently turned around to face him. "What do you want, Potter?" James smiled but pressed his lips together very tightly. "Actually I wanted to talk to Digory, Evans. Digory –" Amos visibly gulped. "Have you seen Abbott around? I wanted to ask her for help on Charms." Digory visibly relaxed. Lily, meanwhile, looked at Ginny alarmed, who shrugged and looked confused.

Ginny felt Remus's breath tickle her neck as he whispered in her ear, "I know what you're doing, Ginny, and I'm telling you; be careful. You don't want to get on Lily's bad side." Ginny looked up at him, for even when he was sitting he was still taller than her, and smirked. "Oh you won't have to worry about me. Meanwhile, it would make my job much easier if you were to help by giving tips to team James. That way Lily will be angry at us but won't kill us." Remus smiled at her amused. "I'm guessing the first step is securing a Hogsmeade date for both of them next weekend?" Ginny beamed at him. "Of course. All though we should probably be able to have an excuse for being there as support. Remus Lupin, would you like to go on a Hogsmeade date with me?" Remus smiled at her nervously. "Sure, Ginny." Ginny clapped her hands together. "Great, now, get James out of there and you probably want to check the Charms corridor since the Hufflepuff fifth years normally hang around there. Jen should be there. I'll make sure that Amos asks Lily out. Now move."

Luna watched with amusement as Lily and James tried to act disinterested towards each other, Lily already showing jealousy to the keen observer and James acting completely relaxed, even though one could see him biting the inside of his cheek every time Lily flirted with Digory. It took Remus four minutes to unsuspiciously drag James away from the Hufflepuff table. Digory did, soon after, ask Lily on a Hogsmeade date which, after having walked back to the dormitory, Lily complained about. "You shouldn't ask a girl out 37 minutes after she shows interest in you." To which Ginny then pointed out that "Anything's better than Potter." Lily laughed and nodded vigorously. Ginny then remembered that quidditch tryouts were being held in ten minutes and she grabbed her firebolt and ran down to the quidditch pitch. Lily decided to find Hermione and Luna was left to do whatever she liked. She decided that she would go down to the quidditch pitch to watch the tryouts and, all though she arrived ten minutes late, she watched as Ginny flew faster than any other people trying out for seeker, catching the snitch in two minutes. Luna had sat down next to Remus and, as they watched the game, they absentmindedly talked about the potions essay due next class.

The Gryffindor quidditch captain was Theodore, Theo for short, Wood, a sixth year, and Ginny was reminded of his son many times, though Theo was much more relaxed. He was amazed and overjoyed by Ginny's performance. He had also body checked her several times and Luna saw Remus purse his lips every time. Sirius hadn't taken anything serious and was flying around the stands by the end of try outs to where many of his fan girls were gasping and giggling. The tryouts took two hours, with Wood getting more and more annoyed. "Get down here Black. No, not you . The other one! No! Come on! I'm serious. That is not a joke!", but in the end the Gryffindor quidditch team had been reformed. Theo stepped in front of the tired Gryffindors. "Right, you all did pretty good. Of course not all of you can be on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Right. So here are the players that made the list. As Seeker we have Ginerva, Ginny, Black." Ginny smirked flicked a speck of dust off her broomstick. Wood continued, "As Keeper we have myself. As Chasers we have James Potter, Tom Bell, and Izzy Johnson. Finally, as Beaters we have Sirius Black and Archer Spinett." Ginny looked at her other teammates. Tom Bell had brown hair and dark brown eyes. Angelina Johnson, who had kept her mother's maiden name, would be the exact replica of her mother. Izzy Johnson had darker skin, long black hair, and Amber eyes. Archer Spinett had blond hair and green eyes. Ginny grinned and threw a fist into the air. "So who's ready to beat the Slytherins' asses?!" The group cheered. Already the group had great team spirit and Wood happily shouted, "We're gonna be the best team in the entire history of Hogwarts, well, except for the Weasley twins! They were amazing!" Ginny felt her heart falter and it was difficult to blink away the tears that were threatening to flow. Memories of life as a Weasley came flooding through her mind.

 _Ginny ran after her two older twin brothers laughing. "Come on Gin! If you catch us we'll teach you how to fly." Fred called from in front of her. "But if you don't, we'll tell Mum about your crush on Harry Potter." Called George in a singsong voice. Ginny sped up and tackled Fred who, panicking, grabbed George. The three of them fell into a heap of laughter. Although the twins were four years older than her, and Ron was much closer to her in age, the twins had taken her under their wing since she was a toddler. Ginny stood triumphantly above the two. "Now teach me how to fly." Ginny whined. Just then they heard a shout from the kitchen. "GINERVA WEASLEY COME HERE THIS INSTANT! YOU HAVEN'T CLEANED UP YOUR SPELLBOOKS FROM THE DINING TABLE AND IF YOU DON'T COME HERE THIS INSTANT THEN YOU WILL NOT GO TO HOGWARTS!" Ginny groaned. Fred and George grinned at her. "Now, as much as we'd like to help you clean that hair coloring potion off your Charms textbook without Magic, we have to play quidditch. If you hurry, you can fly on one of our brooms or even, dare we say his holy name, HARRY POTTER'S BROOM. Isn't he CUTE?!" Ginny scowled at them while the two twins laughed and, having gotten up off the grass, headed over to the broom closet. Two hours later, Ginny had finally gotten the hair coloring potion off of her textbook. Her Mum had set a piece of chocolate cake next to her for when she was done, and the two were now sitting side by side on a bench looking out towards the fields. Molly Weasley looked at her daughter and sighed. "Do you know why Arthur and I named you Ginerva?" Ginny shook her head. "Well, to be completely honest with you, your full name is Ginerva Lupin Weasley. You were named after two great people. They were very good friends of ours and both incredibly brave. And both of them didn't have a family that loved them, so we took them in as our own children, even though I was barely older than them. I hope that one day, you'll be able to meet them for yourself. You were named after Ginerva Black, who actually looks just like you, and Remus Lupin. They were quite the lovebirds for some time. Though…..really it was… but all you need to… we love you…"_

The memory was fading out, like trying to remember a good dream. Ginny shook there with shock. The beginning of memory had been true. Ginny could remember that part easily. But the last part felt strange. Ginny couldn't remember that conversation with her mother. It felt earie. That conversation about her name had never taken place. She focused back to the situation at hand. The Gryffindors had started walking back to the changing rooms and Ginny was standing alone on the quidditch pitch. She saw someone running towards and she looked up to see Remus looking worriedly down at her. And it hit her. She had been named after Ginerva Black and Remus Lupin. She had changed the future. Something she had done or said had changed the future. She laughed a little hysterically. She was named after herself and the person currently next to her looking at her as if she had been hit in the head with a bludger. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I just imagined how long it will take until the four am practices begin."

Remus smiled uncertainly. "But are you actually alright?" Ginny smiled sadly at him. "Yeah. All of this. Quidditch. Flying. It reminds me of my…my family." She was technically telling the truth, he would just interpret it differently. Remus pulled her into a hug. He was quite warm, probably part of him being a werewolf, and his embrace was comforting. They stood there for a long time, until the sun started to create shadows with the goal posts. It was Ginny who pulled away. "We should probably go back to the castle. The others are probably worried." Remus cleared his throat and nodded. They started to walk back, slowly, and Ginny bit back a grin when she slipped her hand into his and he gripped it gently. They didn't talk much. They didn't have to. Both were completely content. They stopped in front of the doors of the Great Hall. Ginny looked into Remus's eyes. They gleamed like Amber in sunlight. She could count the number of eyelashes. Their breaths were mixed together. When looking back, neither of them could remember who closed the gap. It was a sweet kiss. It wasn't long. But it meant the world to both of them. Standing there against someone that she had truly come to care about, Ginny smiled and, for the first time since they had landed here, felt like she belonged somewhere.

Someone coughed loudly in front of them and they looked up, startled, to see Hermione an Lily grinning from ear to ear while holding a camera. Ginny raised her eyebrows at them. "What?" The two girls burst into giggles. Hermione smiled. "You guys are so adorable together." Lily nodded fervently. Ginny and Remus both turned beet red. Lily grinned. "Oh, we should totally go on a double date for a Hogsmeade weekend! Not this weekend since it's our first actual date together but maybe another weekend!" Lily bubbled excitedly. Hermione smirked. They had practiced this conversation several times. A voice behind Lily spoke up. "What do you mean, you're first 'actual' date?" Lily turned around and smirked at James. "I mean, Potter, that it's our first official date together, as a couple." James snorted and Hermione saw Sirius looking at the conversation with the same proud look that she had worn just a second ago. So he was helping James in the game. James spoke absentmindedly, "Stop pretending you're not a prude." Hermione caught Sirius's eye and rolled hers at him. Lily glared at James. "So I'm a prude am I? Sorry, Potter, but there's a difference between having taste in men and being a prude. Now if you'll excuse me- Amus! Hey!" Lily actually giggled and fluttered her eyelashes. Before Digory could even reply, Lily crashed her lips again his. He quickly reacted and soon his hands were on her waist. When Lily pulled back, she smirked at James, who was biting his cheek in pure hatred of Amus Digory. "Still think I'm a prude Potter?" She said lightly and, lacing her fingers in to Amos's hand, walked into the Great Hall.

Hermione clapped her hands together. "Right, before that happened, Ginny and Remus made out just about five minutes ago. Thought you might want to know how much you're getting whipped by us ladies." She smirked at Sirius. James stared into open space. "How does she keep doing it?" Sirius just rolled his eyes and clapped him on the back. "I don't know mate. Maybe because she is in the group of the smartest people in our year which, since these girls have arrived, isn't us anymore." Hermione stepped forward. "To be fair James, you still haven't brought you're A-game. If I were you, I wouldn't listen to Sirius. He doesn't know what it's like to win someone and not break their heart. What you need to do this week is simply not pay attention to her, no more than you pay attention to me or Luna or Marlene. Even though you're still giving her attention, it won't be the special treatment she's used to. Trust me, she'll be picking a fight with you within three days just to have your attention. She's used to getting it easy, kind of like Sirius, except that his attention is anything but honorable. If you can hold out until Hogsmeade and give Jenn Abbott the best date she's ever had, Lily will be much closer to falling for you." During this whole lecture Sirius was growing more and more annoyed, even while James grew more and more hopeful. Sirius scoffed. "And why would you help James instead of Lily? Prongs, she's lying, don't believe her." Hermione smiled softly at James. "I know what it looks like when someone's got it bad for another person. And, James Potter, I know that you've got it bad for Lily Evans. And I know for a fact that, even though she's annoyed at you most of the time, and she is annoyed, she cares about you. She's gotten used to having you in her life, even if you are the arrogant toe rag that makes her life miserable. And what do you think would happen if you were to stop giving her all the attention? So I'm telling you to stop acting like a kid that has a school crush and actually start trying to get the woman of your dreams." James smiled at her and hugged her. Still in James's embrace, she saw Sirius staring at her intently. She smiled at him softly and, for this time if winning Lily Evans's heart, they called a truce. And as they walked into the Great Hall and ate until they were going to explode, Sirius didn't flirt with her once. James greeted Lily but, when she got ready to say something, turned to Marlene and started joking about Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprouts's secret gossip club. "And whenever they have patrols together, they just skive off and go to an empty classroom and romanticize about different teachers that have been to Hogwarts." Marlene snorted into her pumpkin juice and Lily could be caught glaring at her quite coldly. Hermione shared a knowing look with James and Sirius, before beginning to tease Ginny and Remus. "So Remus, how were the quidditch tryouts? I bet you were watching a certain ginger. And no, I don't mean Lily, she's James's true love."

Ginny laughed and smiling, elbowed Hermione. "That actually reminds me. Hermione, have you met Theo Wood yet? He's quite good looking and I'm sure you two would… get along very well." Hermione snorted and kicking Ginny under the table. "Ginny, do I have to explain to again how I won't have you setting me up with different guys just to get me into a relationship. Besides, I'm not going to go on a date with a person I've only met from his fellow quidditch team mate. Also, I have way too much work to be caught up in a relationship." Hermione finished triumphantly. The group just looked at her for a while, before bursting into laughter. Ginny just winked at her. "Whatever you say 'Mione. Whatever you say." Hermione glared at her. She flicked her wand, under the table where no one would see anything, and acted surprised when a cloud hovered over Ginny's head. Ginny hadn't noticed.

 _Hermione's definitely going to kill me._ she thought. Several snorts came from around her. _Weird. What happened now? Did James propose to Lily again? Now that would be funny._ Laughter came from Marlene, James, and Sirius. Lily was glaring at her. Remus was looking at her worriedly. "Ginny, why did you talk about James proposing to Lily?" Ginny looked at Remus, confused. "What? I didn't say that?" _God, he is so cute! Haha. That's hilarious. I have a crush on Remus Lupin. Poor Tonks. I've ruined their futu—"_ the cloud disappeared over Ginny's head at the mention of Tonks as Hermione panicked. It hadn't occurred to her that using a spell to voice Ginny's literal thoughts might be dangerous as no one was supposed to find out about their future-past-changed-future-selves. But no one had noticed as everyone had burst into laughter at the mention of Ginny having a crush on Remus. Sirius grinned at the ginger still looking very confused. "So, when's the wedding?" Ginny smirked at him. "Sorry, Sirius, but I'm not interested." Lily giggled. "Yeah, we all know that you're not interested in _him._ But what Sirius was asking was when the wedding between Remus and you is." Next to her, Ginny felt Remus hide his face behind a book. She turned to Luna. "Luna, pray tell, what's going on?" Luna smiled at her and said in her far-away-I'm-thinking-about-nargles-voice, "Hermione cast a spell to make you voice all of your thoughts. Also, you just confessed that you have a crush on Remus Lupin." Ginny turned a red and turned her burning gaze on Hermione, who simply raised her eyebrows. "What? Is payback between two parties not allowed? Plus, we all knew that you had a crush on Remus." Ginny smiled suddenly. "I completely agree, 'Mione. Hey, Wood! Come over here!"

As Theo Wood got up to walk over to his seeker, he saw a brunette flit past him. He smiled expectantly at Black. "What is it, Black? No not you Sirius." he added with a grin. Ginny laughed. "I was just wondering when practices begin?" Wood laughed and silently thanked the heavens that he finally had a team that was actually interested in winning. "Actually I was thinking that they'd be starting on Monday and we'll be having them on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays. Our first match is on the first of November and we're playing Slytherin." Ginny groaned and banged her head against the table. Theo raised his eyes at her. "Don't start complaining now, Ginny, or I'll have to take you off the team." Ginny glared at him. "You wouldn't dare. You won't win a single game without me. There's a reason why Gryffindor hasn't won the quidditch house cup and it was because I, Ginny Weasl-Black, wasn't here saving your butts!" she finished triumphantly, hoping that no one had caught her slip with her last name. Theo frowned at her, though his eyes were dancing with amusement. "That's it! Black, if I get another arrogant, cheeky comment, you're off the team. I already get enough from Potter and your cousin. Is that clear?" Ginny grinned at him. " 'mkay, Theo" He shook his head, laughing, and walked back to his friends.

Luna listened to her friends' conversations, absentmindedly twirling her wand. She looked around the great hall. The gryffindor table was loud, with many people having noisy, almost, rowdy conversations. The the right of the Gryffindor table, the Ravenclaws were seen talking quietly in groups. They seemed proud from the outside and Luna knew that they couldn't cope well with eccentric people such as herself, but there was a sort of support of intellectual learning in Ravenclaw that , to Luna, felt very comforting. And, although she enjoyed all of her Gryffindor friends, she sometimes longed for the sort of intellectual challenge that was expected in Ravenclaw. Hermione was the nearest to it but her thirst for knowledge came from her Gryffindor attributes. Next to their, the Slytherin table was similar to the Ravenclaws', with quiet conversations. But the mood was completely different. While Luna knew that the Ravenclaws valued honesty and, even in very personal conversations, spoke truthfully, the Slytherins had diamond masks and forked tongues. If they had been in the muggle world, the Slytherins would have been drama majors. Luna's eyes strayed over to the fourth and fifth years.

Her eyes were once again captured by those of a certain Slytherin. She knew he had been looking. She searched his expression. He caught her unawares. Unblinking, she wondered whether he had already been drowned into the dark side. They both looked away.

Luna pulled her eyes away and towards the Hufflepuff table. Warmth. That was what radiated from it. Loud, smiling conversations filled with laughter. Many people thought that Hufflepuffs were dimwitted airheads. That wasn't true at all. Like the Ravenclaws, the Hufflepuffs valued honesty. And, what many didn't realize, like the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs were brave. Brave enough to forgive someone. And brave enough to give someone a second chance, even when everybody else wouldn't.

She was wrenched out of her thoughts back to the Gryffindor table by her friends getting up. She smiled as she saw Ginny and Remus surreptitiously holding hands. Marlene was piggybacking James as he and Lily were laughing. Lily had just explained what had been so funny about James's encouragement at Sirius during the food fight and the two were holding onto the the handrails of the grand staircase. Luna joined Sirius at the back. "Well, it looks like Hermione's advice worked in all aspects but one." Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not going to ask how you overheard that advice and what do you mean only one aspect? It's going perfectly. James and Lily are getting along, Lily's doing anything to get the attention that she's used to, and my best friend will get the girl of his dreams." He sighed. They walked up one of the staircases in silence, watching James running in circles with his arms up like an airplane with Marlene nearly falling off him with laughter. Luna smiled. "Sirius, don't pretend that you're not worried. You're obviously scarred that you'll lose your best friend. You're also worried that we girls will rip your little quartet apart." Sirius stared at her in disbelief. Silence again, apart from James and Lily arguing with Marlene standing between them. Sirius sighed again. "I guess you're right. It's been a week since term started and you've already wormed your way into our group. _No one_ , in the last four years, has been able to do that. Remus actually seems happy which is rare due to his fury little problem…. James and Lily are on their way to actually becoming a thing. And I'm… not overjoyed… but it's fun to have a challenge. To know five girls that aren't complete airheads." Luna laughed softly. "And Peter?" Sirius stopped in his footsteps. "James" he called. James stopped and waited for them while Lily and Marlene walked on ahead. Luna continued walking but knew that she had done it. She had alerted the Marauders to the fact that one of their number was missing.

 **And that is a wrap! Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed the Remus/Ginny moment as well as a bit more of Luna. I know I've been using Hermione a lot and I'm thinking that, after the Hogsmeade weekend (or before that), I will do much more with Luna. Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for the grammar mistakes (because, let's face it, there are definitely some mistakes in there). Thank you so much, Riniko22, for helping me already fix some of those grammar/sentence/really stupid mistakes!**

 **XGoldenClockworkX**


	7. Sturgis Podmore

**Hey. I know. I know. I'm sorry! I've had a stressful few months and have a week of musical performances. Several times in this chapter I just got a writing block. Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything here! :) I'll try to get to writing again. Enjoy!**

The Great Hall was quiet when Hermione arrived. It was, after all, only seven in the morning and, as it was a Sunday, most of the castle had decided to sleep in. There was, however, a group of Ravenclaws surrounding a girl and, when Hermione caught a glimpse of her dark hair and light brown eyes, she could see that she had the arm of a black haired, blue eyed boy around her waist. Smiling, Hermione wondered if she was seeing the future parents of Cho Chang. Apparently it was Nadine Ancrum's birthday. Of the a sorted fifth and sixth years, Hermione noticed Jane sitting next to a boy that, if she remembered correctly, was Patrick Patil. _Oh how things work out,_ she thought smiling. There were another few Slytherins, though Hermione doubted that they were celebrating anything by the quiet mutterings and the annoyed glances at the Ravenclaw table.

She was startled out of her reverie by the sound of wings flapping. Hermione looked up to see one of the owls belonging to her, Ginny, and Luna flying down. The girls had decided to name both with names beginning with 'H', in memory of both Harry and Hedwig. Luna had chosen to name the snowy Hector, as irony of their situation, because, as Luna had said in a dry tone, "time is dragging us around the walls of Troy", which Hermione found quite amusing, and Ginny found quite confusing and depressing. After much thought, Ginny had decided on naming the tawny Hero, which Hermione found so hilarious that she found it difficult to explain the irony of picking names that both had to do with characters in great masterpieces such as the _Iliad_ and _Much a Do about Nothing,_ and had to excuse herself to the bathroom for quite sometime before she could talk seriously with anyone _._ Remembering the expressions on their faces when she had literally fallen off her chair in a very un-Hermione-ish way, Hermione smiled, gently stroking Hector's pure white feathers, to which he nipped her fondly.

She turned to the Daily Prophet in front of her, unfolding it and spreading out on the table. On the front cover was a silly article about the delegations from Austria fleeing the British Ministry of Magic when a fire breathing chicken attacked them. She snorted at the headline but read it nonetheless. She had nothing better to do, and there might be a small important detail hidden among all that nonsense, though she doubted even that. She finished her cereal and, as she scanned the fourth page of the Prophet, chocked on her coffee. On the bottom left of the page, in between an advertisement of 'Wilderkin's Broken Mirrors Repair Shop; repairing old artifacts to the modern era of magic' and an account on the quidditch match between the Grodzisk Goblins (from Poland) and the Wimbourne Wasps (from England), was a small article titled 'Ministry of Magic Employee Missing'. Hector let out an annoyed hoot and, without giving her another glance, took off.

 _"Bertha Jokins still missing. Ministry now making serious enquiry." The article had been crumpled up, lying under Harry's bed. Hermione looked at the figure in the four-poster bed, hidden by the curtains. It had been days since the night of the third task. Hermione thought back to the moment when Harry had appeared in front of the maze. The crowd was cheering and she was smiling. But something was wrong. It swept through the people, making their skin prickle. There was another body. "He's dead." The whisper started somewhere, a growing flame in the beginning of chaos. She grabbed Ron and they ran, past a crying Cho Chang, towards where Dumbledore was gripping Harry. It had been terrible. But for Harry it must have been even worse. And now, Hermione found herself looking at a crumpled up piece of paper, wondering how the hell they were going to fix this. She had believed in Harry. You-Know-Who must be back. There was a sinking in Hermione's stomach. You-Know-Who was back. What were they going to do? Hopelessness seeped through her and, for just a moment, she let it fill her up completely. For a moment, she let herself lose all determination, to just feel helpless and scared. And then the moment passed. She had to be there for Harry. He couldn't be allowed to feel any doubt about himself, for she had a feeling that one of her best friends, Harry Potter, was going to be important in this war. For there would be war. How long until it would become obvious? She didn't, couldn't, know._

The coffee had gotten everywhere and Hermione had to " _Scurgify_ " her shirt, the newspaper, and the platter of croissants next to her. She took a deep breath and started to read the tiny article.

" **Ministry of Magic Employee Missing**

On Thursday, September 4th, Ministry Officials inquiring at the Podmore home after the weeklong absence of Elaine Podmore, from the department for the management of dark magical items within Britain, from work found that she had been missing since the 28th of August. Her family, though having been a little anxious, had thought that she had simply gone on a business trip. When questioned, her husband, Armando Podmore stated that 'she had told me and Sue (the Podmore's oldest who works at ) that she had to go on a business trip to Poland. Since she has had to do similar work before, I though nothing of it. But then the two ministry blokes told me that she hadn't gone on a business trip after all.' When informed of the occurrence, Laurence Cross, Head of the Department of Mysteries, did not comment on her disappearance.

Are your clothes getting thinner and thinner? Do you want to keep that warm coziness. Try Madame Steele's Sustaining Cloth Soap! Keeps the quality of your clothes without the need to do the washing twice! Now for fourteen sickles at Steele's Household Hexing Shop."

Hermione stared at the page. The article had just cut off in the middle, going on to an advertisement. This was unbelievable! _Will the Ministry even send out a search party?_ she thought outrageously. Podmore. Hermione snorted, realizing that, ironically, a Daily Prophet report had come out on September 7th on a Podmore as well. And the person was actually here. Sturgis Podmore had just joined the Ravenclaw's, wishing Nadine a very loud "Happy Birthday!".

Hermione tapped her fingers against the folded up newspaper, staring at the article, trying to interpret it from all angles. This was definitely a sign. If the universe could be giving her any larger of a wake-up call, then she would have to be prepared for deatheaters storming into the great hall, demanding that James Potter and Lily Evans have a child at once. Hermione had to think. She needed a quiet place. The Library, though she loved its aura and peacefulness, wasn't safe. She needed somewhere where she could plan out everything that had happened, that would happened, and needed to happen. The idea finally jumped into her mind and she flew out of the great hall, rushing past a giggling group of Slytherin girls.

She raced up the stairs, almost falling into one of the trick steps, until, finally, she had reached the seventh floor corridor. She paced back and forth. _I need a place where I can think. I need a place where I can think. I need a place where I can—_ a door materialized in front of her. She grabbed the handle and swung it open, walking inside. Inside was a small circular room, with bookshelves lining the walls, and a desk and chair, although there was a dark blue couch and what looked to be very soft rugs spread across the mahogany floor. It was her own miniature library. She smiled softly. The desk was in front of a large window and, when looking through it, Hermione could see the Hogwarts grounds, the quidditch pitch close by.

Then, without a further second of wasting time, she got to work. Finding a piece of long parchment and an eagle feather quill on the desk, Hermione mapped out everything. When looking up briefly from her work, she could see many people on the grounds, enjoying the warm air. Hermione quickly discovered the perks of this miniature library. When she had started listing information on Horcruxes, a pile of books had come whizzing towards her. On closer inspection, she found that they were all books written on Horcruxes. She quickly started skimming through them, selecting a few to put into her bag. When she turned back to her paper, she could see, out of the corner of her eye, the remaining books flying back to their original positions. This gave her an idea. If books about Horcruxes could be found here…would it work? "Animagi" she spoke into the quiet. A slightly larger pile of books skidded to a halt on the very edge of the desk. "Well, this could be very interesting." she muttered to herself, deciding that she might instal something similar in her very small and cramped library in the dormitory.

It was only when she tiredly looked out of the window and realized that she had been there all day, for the sun was slowly making its way towards the mountain peaks. She packed her stuff back into her bag and hurriedly made her way down to the Great Hall. Walking down the final staircase, she was attacked by a flash of red hair. "HERMIONE JEAN GR-ROSE WHERE WERE YOU?! WE LOOKED EVERYWHERE! YOU HAVE BEEN GONE ALL DAY! AND WITHOUT TELLING US ANYTHING! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Ginny was shouting right into her ear. Hermione groaned. She had somehow forgotten the fact that her friends, especially Ginny and Luna, were the biggest worriers in the whole history of Hogwarts, although Ginny and Luna had good reason. "WE WERE SO WORRIED! I AM GOING TO—" Hermione flicked her wand at Ginny, casting a silencing charm, causing Ginny to look even more enraged. "Later" Hermione hissed at her, before she was bombarded by Lily.

"Hermione! Where have you been? We checked the library and the common room but you weren't there. Oh gosh, we were so worried. And when Sirius made a joke about you being on a rendezvous with some Slytherin, Ginny actually punched him!" Hermione smirked at Sirius, who was sporting a black eye, and he winked at her, though scowling a little. Lily was still speaking and Hermione turned her attention away from him. "I mean I hadn't been with them most of the day because I was working on homework. And then _Amos_ and I went down to the lake and we met up with them. But then they had thought that you had been with me, working on homework. And so when I told them that I hadn't seen you all day, we got really worried." Hermione smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry! I was actually in the library in the morning—"

Lily opened her mouth to contradict her and tell her that she had been there. "—but then a group of Sirius' fan club started pestering me about how I need to 'back off' or something. So then, telling them that they could shag him all they want, as if _I_ would care, I walked to the Owlery for some peace and quiet. I started reading the book you had recommended to me yesterday." Lily beamed. "And then I only realized what time it was when I couldn't see the words on the page." Hermione finished, thanking the heavens that she had already practically memorized 'Pride and Prejudice'.

Lily furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought we had checked the Owlery. Did we? Luna, hadn't you said that there was nobody interesting there?" Luna looked amused. "Well I _was_ on my way to the Owlery, but then I found Jane Underwood and Patrick Patil snogging and, knowing Hermione, thought that she would probably have rather ridden a jinxed broomstick then have to listen to those two." Hermione snorted, silently thanking Luna for being so good at improvisation, and raised her wand. "Magic!" she said the word like it belonged in all the heavens above. "I cast a silencing charm on the actual Owlery and the pair soon cleared off after an owl, unfortunately, attacked them." Lily's eyes widened. "You didn't?" Hermione's grin resembled that of a cheshire cat. "Well, what could I have done?" Lily bit her lip, though a laugh was creeping through her attempt at being a good prefect. "They didn't get hurt, did they?" Hermione shook her head. "No, they didn't get a scratch." She really hoped that Patrick and Jane would have the sense to look a bit ruffled as they walked out of the Great Hall. But the couple looked completely normal, if not glowing with happiness. Lily saw them and, noting that they looked unhurt, gave a sigh in relief.

"Well, good. By the way, you should probably get some dinner before the dishes go away. We can wait for you…" she trailed off. Hermione smiled and waved her off. "I'll just grab some food and meet you back in the Common Room." As the others started ascending the stairs, Hermione walked towards the Great Hall. To her dismay, she only found dessert dishes. Then, seeing a group of Hufflepuffs walk towards their Common Room, she found her answering prayer. She spun around and walked out of the Great Hall, making sure to keep behind the Hufflepuffs. Then, turning left in front of the Hufflepuff Common Room, she walked down the corridor until she reached the portrait of a bowl of fruit. Raising her hand, she tickled the pear, which squirmed and gave a laugh. The portrait swung forward and Hermione was greeted by the sight of more than a hundred startled pairs of eyes looking up at her. She guessed that the house elves at Hogwarts rarely saw anyone, much less a girl. She put on a look of wonder.

"What _is_ this place? I was walking back from the Great Hall to my Common Room but then I thought I took a wrong staircase and went back down and then, when that Slytherin git tripped me, I fell against this portrait and then it swung open! Are you _the_ house elves at Hogwarts?" Hermione rambled, hoping that her charade was believable. The house elves silently nodded, still startled. Hermione shuffled her feet awkwardly. "Well… Um… Would it be possible if I could have some food? You see I skipped dinner and—" The house elves had already gotten to work and, before Hermione could finish her sentence, a platter filled with food was already whizzing towards her. She quickly packed the food into her bag, carefully making sure that it wouldn't get out of the small cloth she had used to hold it together. She smiled at them. "Thank you! The food here at Hogwarts is always fantastic!" The house elves beamed and she could hear a few "Thank you Missus"s. She decided that she would leave the rallying of house elves to her younger future self because, although she still didn't think it was right for house elves to be enslaved, she had personally seen how Dumbledore treated them, like human beings, and would abide by those rules.

Walking up to the Common Room, Hermione pulled an apple out of her bag and bit down on it. She had a lot to think about. She would definitely have to talk to Ginny and Luna about this, but that would be difficult seeing as Lily and Marlene shared the dormitory with them. Halfway up the staircase, she was interrupted by someone rude enough to block her way. A group of Slytherins learned down at her. "What have we here? Ah, Miss Rosey, the queen of Gryffindor and current object of the blood traitor Sirius Black. All alone on a stroll are we?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm quite impressed, Avery, that you were able to sling so many insults together. Did you practice all day just to flatter me? It's good to see _someone_ put some effort into being cordial to another! Now, if you will, please _move_." She said all this in a very relaxed and bored tone. The Slytherins scowled at her. Another, wasn't it something or other Payne?, spoke up. "You're out numbered, Rose" Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Oh? But why should I care? I have no quarrels with you. And, due to your need for, how would you say it?, status, I am a pureblood. And, honestly, just because I hang around with idiots like Potter and Black shouldn't make me your enemy." The last line struck home. She had won, though they wouldn't see it like that.

The Great Hall was quiet when the Marauders arrived. It was already almost eleven and, though it was a Sunday, most students had already dragged themselves out of bed due to the dangerous amount of homework. The Marauders, however, were an exception. So it happened that, when James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, Remus had had the sense to get up earlier, entered the Great Hall, there were only a few students that were there, having an early lunch. Sirius and James immediately started stuffing themselves. Peter Pettigrew pushed his food around, nervously shuffling his feet under the table.

When the Gryffindor fifth year girls entered, along with Marlene, James and Sirius had finally slowed down. Marlene tilted her head to the side. "Do you ever stop eating?" Sirius, who was opposite from her, looked up. "Mphtf? Wai dfu jah fegen ving fdad?" Marlene stared at him bewildered. "Excuse me?" Sirius swallowed. "I said, Why would you even think that? Gosh, McKinnon, I thought you knew us!" Marlene laughed. "Whatever, _Black_ , Whatever." Sirius winked and returned back to his food, which consequently meant that he didn't see Marlene's slight blush. James suddenly looked. "Where's Evans?" Marlene giggled as she got up, walking over to her sixth year friends. "Oh, she met Diggory in the library to 'work on homework', though, knowing Lily, it probably _is_ homework and not something else."

James's eyebrows furrowed. "Like what?" Ginny looked at him oddly. "What do you mean 'like what'? James, you do know what teenagers normally do when they like each other. Right?" James paled and Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, not like that! Gosh, James, we're talking about _Lily_ right now, not Sirius! No! I mean like snogging. And holding hands. And all that gross lovey dovey stuff!" Luna looked gleeful. "Oh, like you and Remus yesterday?" The Marauders laughed and Ginny rolled her eyes again, admitting defeat. "Although, since Lily is even more uptight, she'll probably just start glowing at eye contact or something, so don't worry James. Wittle Wiwy won't weave you!" Sirius barked out a laugh. "That reminds me. Where's 'Mione?"

Luna smiled. "Probably with Lily. Or studying."

Ginny laughed. "Or following rules." The others joined in.

"Or reading."

"Or being right." "Yeah, mate, she does do that a lot."

"Or curing every single disease. Or studying for the O.W.L.s."

"No, she's already finished that. She'll be studying for the N.E.W.T.s by now."

"Very true."

James laughed. "Blimey, we've only known her for a week and we already know exactly what she would do." Ginny smiled at that. "Yep. That's Hermione Rose for you. She's practically an open book." Sirius looked thoughtful. "Really?" Ginny snorted. "Of course. It's just difficult for you to grasp the idea of there existing a person of the other gender that _isn't_ interested in you. Don't worry, hopefully, with enough medicine, you'll get over it." Everyone roared with laughter and Sirius scowled, though he was laughing as well.

He sat up suddenly. "Prongs. I have just had an epiphany." James looked at him wide-eyed before jumping up. "Yreka! Please, do tell, Padfoot." Sirius stood and jumped up on the table. There were several murmurs of "Oh, this'll be good" and "Seriously, Sirius? Seriously!", as well as two "Too bad Hermione isn't here to throw food at him." Sirius cleared his throat. "I have come to the great conclusion that we. should. go. outside." The great hall was silent. Then Ginny fell off her seat, guffawing. She was rolling on the floor, with the whole of the students and staffs of Hogwarts looking at her. Someone, she thought it might have been Luna, cleared their throat. "Erm… Sirius. Are you going to tell us the important thing, or just sit down. Yeah, please just sit down." Sirius's shoulders slumped. "You guys are impossible" he shook is head sadly.

Chatter slowly crept back into the great hall but it was still a while until Ginny calmed down. James turned to Sirius. "So, what were you going to tell us?" Sirius started banging his head on the table. "I just did!" He elaborated, "I think we should go outside." Silence. Then Ginny wasn't the only one guffawing. This was how Remus Lupin found his friends. "What's going on?" he asked. "Yreka!" choked out Ginny. He turned to Sirius. "Padfoot?" Sirius sighed. "I suggested that we go outside." Remus nodded, still confused. "And?" Sirius sighed, again, but Ginny interrupted him. "Sirius jumped up onto the table and," she started laughing again. Remus looked even more bewildered. Luna pulled Ginny up. "Let's just go. There's no use trying, Remus, trust me."

The group made their way to the tree, and Ginny was reminded of what would happen here at the end of the school year. She hung back, walking next to Remus. he seemed off today. She noted that it had just been new moon, which meant that Remus would slowly become more and more pressured. He cleared his throat.

"Listen. Ginny. Umm. About yesterday…I don't want you to think that…well… I don't think that…that that should go somewhere." Ginny had known before he had started talking. Had known that Remus didn't trust her. _Of course he didn't trust her!_ I mean they had known each other for a week!

"Remus, that's ok. I get it. I was emotional because of..them… And I'm sorry if I seemed to forward. I mean.. We've only known each other for, what?, six days. It's been hard. And, you're such a great person, I feel like I've known you longer than one week." Ginny smiled. She _was_ being completely honest. She was emotional because every time that she looked at him and Sirius she remembered their death. Remembered Remus's dead body next to Tonks's. And each time, she had to remind herself that she didn't know them. That they didn't know her. They wouldn't know Ginny Weasley until so many things had happened. If, that is, they would ever know her.

Silence filled the space between them. Getting an idea, Ginny grinned, facing him. "D'you play quidditch?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "Ginny, we had quidditch try outs yesterday. Was I there to try out? No. So, why are you asking?" Ginny, in respond, smiled even wider. "You're telling me that being friends with James Potter, quidditch maniac and captain, with whom you probably spend most of your summer, has no possibility of you playing quidditch at least a little bit?" Remus smiled. "True. But, again, why are you asking?" Ginny shrugged. "Just wondering if it's even possible for you to beat me in physical activity." Remus quirked an eyebrow again and Ginny gently punched him in the arm.

"Race you." she sprinted off, not looking back. To her joy and annoyance, Remus was close behind her. She had assumed that exercising for 12 hours as a werewolf, as well as having Sirius and James as friends might cause Remus, though he was an utter bookworm, to be at least a little fit. They passed Marlene and a girl named Alice, who were discussing N.E.W.T Herbology, and were passing James and Sirius when Remus caught up to her, tackling her. They rolled for a while and Ginny started tickling Remus, who started laughing loudly. He intern, started tickling her. Soon they both grew so tired that they simply lay there. Sirius pouted when he finally joined them. "Why did you stop?" Ginny met Remus's eye. Together they attacked Sirius and, with Remus pinning him down, tickled him mercilessly.

 _"Race you." They sprinted forward. "Come on, Gin!" To her joy and annoyance, Ginny could tell that they were slowing themselves down for her. Although they were utter pranksters, playing beaters on the Gryffindor quidditch team must have helped them be at least a little fit. They passed Ron and Harry Potter, who were talking about some guy named Nicolas Flamel, and were passing Bill and Charlie, who were discussing the effectiveness of venomous tentacula as a dragon depressant potion, when she finally caught up to them, tackling George. They rolled for a while and George started tickling Ginny, who, intern, started tickling him. Soon they both grew tired and simply lay there. Fred stood above them. "Is that all you've got. Cutting slack, are we?" (Ginny would later find out that he had been impersonating Oliver Wood.) Ginny met George's eye. Together they attacked Fred and, with George pinning him down, Ginny tickled him mercilessly. They could hear Charlie and Bill laughing behind them but they payed them no thought._

Ginny was seeing blur. Sirius had freed himself from Remus's grip and was saying something. She could feel Remus's eyes on her. She blinked and took a deep breath. Then she was back, laughing, smiling, ignoring the pain. She could hear James, Marlene, and Luna laughing behind them and she turned to them, beaming.

They had been at the tree, joking around and talking, when Lily joined them. Sirius saw James scowl slightly at the sight of Amos Diggory's arm around Lily, but he quickly hid it. He grinned at Lily. "Ready to apologize Evans?" Lily glared but didn't say anything, turning, instead, to the rest of them. "Hey guys! Mind if we join you?" Sirius saw the slight hesitation in Amos Diggory's eyes but he smiled and squeezed Lily's hand, for she had moved away from his arm.

Ginny grinned. "Since when do _you_ need an invitation? Anyway, have you seen Hermione?" Lily frowned. "No. Why? Isn't she with you?"

"No. We thought she was with you."

"Oh. Well, there's nothing to worry about, right?"

"Yeah, except for the fact that no one's seen her all day?"

Worry showed on both Ginny's and Luna's faces as the two looked at each other. Sirius didn't understand why but they seemed very nervous all of a sudden. "We should probably look for her," Luna stated quietly. Ginny nodded. "Right. Lily, look in the library. Luna, check the owlery. I'll check the dormitory. Remus, ask if anyone's seen her, ok? Sirius—" Sirius snorted. "Yes, no need to ask. I'll check the broom closets and James can sneak into the Slytherin dormitories, depending on who's got her." Ginny face him. "Sirius?" The person in speaking grinned. "Yeah, Black?" It was too late to do anything as she drove her arm up and into his eye. Sirius fell backwards. Ginny looked down at him in annoyance. "You're an idiot, Sirius."

She turned to the Marauders, who were eying her warily. "Oh please, come off it. He's fine. Do you guys know if there's any odd places where she could have accidentally gotten lost in? I just thought… since you're the Marauders you might know some secret passages or something, if those even exist!" James eyed her suspiciously. "What do you mean?" Ginny sighed. "I just mean that if, because of the attack, someone might be targeting her. James, you're a pureblood. Imagine how it would feel if you were targeted by people that went to the same balls and festivities as you." James's face softened. "Of course, Ginny. We'll do all we can."

Ginny nodded. "Ok. Let's go."

The girls sprinted off, leaving the marauders. Sirius waited until Ginny wasn't on the grounds anymore, before turning to James. "Do you think she knows about the map" James ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know. How could she? They've been here for a week. How could she possibly know? Except if.."

They turned to Remus. "Moony, you didn't…" Remus rolled his eyes. "Tell her? Of course not! Why would I tell her!" James cleared his throat and Sirius shrugged. "I don't know…You looked pretty, how do I say this?, 'enamored'. I mean, its not surprising since you've probably never gotten—"

"I haven't told her, Padfoot, and the fact that you would think that is so idiotic." Sirius grinned. "I know, I'm joking. So, shall we go down to the kitchens then?" The marauders stared at him. Remus cleared his throat. "You think that Hermione Rose, who is a prefect in all but in title, knows where the kitchens are and just regularly goes down and stuffs herself?" It was probably the closest Remus was going to get to joking. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Hilarious, Moony. Can we just go to the kitchens? I'm starving. And we can check the map and bam, we'll know where she is. No problem. Now let's go." They headed up to the castle.

When the Marauders arrived in the kitchens, they had ruled out the possibility of Ginny knowing about any of their secrets completely. "Besides, then she would probably also know about Moony's fury little problem and—"

Remus cut him off. "She doesn't know. I'm sure of it. I talked to her about…yesterday and she was fine about it. She thought it was just because we barely know her. She doesn't suspect anything," he said decidedly. Sirius nodded and tickled the pair. The house elves, as usual, looked up in surprise.

"Evening. Could we have some food?" The house elves beamed. In no time, there was a tray with pizza, spaghetti, and bread rolls came whizzing towards them. Sirius grinned at the house elves. "Good on you. Hogwarts always has the best food." The house elves beamed and he dug in. Sirius heard James calling his name. "Padfoot."

"mmph?"

"Padfoot. You might want to come look at the map. Moony, Wormtail, you should too." Sirius swallowed. "Can't it wait 'till I'm done eating?"

"No. It can't." There was something in James' tone that made Sirius look up. "What is it?" he set the spaghetti down and, throwing a bread roll at Remus, turned to the Marauder's Map. James said it quietly but all four of them heard.

"She's not on the map."

Utter silence.

"She can't not be on the map! She doesn't know any of the secret passages out of Hogwarts and… Prongs, you don't think that she knows about the Room of Requirement? But she can't!"

James looked annoyed. "But then how is she not on the map?!" Sirius grimaced. "Let's find the girls. Maybe she's just in a crowded place?"

"Likely but we're not sure," Remus pointed out. "We should definitely find the girls." They got up. Sirius cast a sad glance at the pizza and spaghetti but followed them out of the were nearing the great hall when—

"HERMIONE JEAN ROSE WHERE WERE YOU?! WE LOOKED EVERYWHERE! YOU HAVE BEEN GONE ALL DAY! AND WITHOUT TELLING US ANYTHING! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" They could see Ginny shouting at a very surprised and amused Hermione.

While the girls all seemed absolutely overjoyed to have found Hermione, the marauders kept their distance, eying her suspiciously. Lily was talking excitedly. "…some Slytherin, Ginny actually punched him!" Sirius scowled at Hermione, but couldn't help winking at her. She rolled her eyes at him. Her explanation of having been in the owlery was an obvious lie. While the others headed up to the Common Room, Hermione went into the Great Hall to eat something. Sirius and James looked at each other but decided that they would ask her later. Back in the Common Room, Sirius studied the map. Hermione was walking up to the Common Room when a group of dots moved towards her. "Slytherins" he muttered.

Sirius strolled out of the portrait hole, quickly side stepping a couple of second years. Hermione Rose may think that she's all powerful but a group of Slytherins wasn't going to get her a good ending. Inside a secret passageway, he pulled out the Marauders Map. They were on a staircase up to the fourth floor. She was, indeed, still surrounded. He smirked.

"…I hang around with idiots like Potter and Black shouldn't make me your enemy." Sirius stopped short. He was above them now, hidden in the shadows, and could make out Hermione's calm expression. He saw the Slytherins mutter and shrug. Then, they slowly parted to let her through. She was almost at the top of the staircase when a voice called out. "You're going to have to choose soon, Rosey. And you hanging around with that Mudblood doesn't say much in your favor. Just remember that when you make your allies." Hermione nodded. "Of course. This is a game. You know the rules. My parents taught them to me too. But know this; threats don't work. I'm not stupid. I won't give away my position. So try as you might, it won't have any good use. Or bad." Sirius could make out the wide grin on the Slytherins' faces. Rosier bowed. "That's nice of you to think, Rosey." Both parties turned around and left. Sirius shrunk even further into the shadows. He stood there silently, baffled at the miracle that had just happened.

Well, he stood, that is, until he was lifted into the air by his ankle. He hung there upside down and watched silently as Hermione Rose came into his line of sight. He scowled at her. She scowled back. "You have a lot of explaining to do." He growled at her. She raised an eyebrow. "So do you. Why are you out after curfew?" Sirius barked out a laugh. "And you're not? If we get caught then we'll both get detention." Hermione rolled her eyes, ignoring the hook. "Why did you follow me?" Sirius hummed and turned his attention to his ankle. "Fine. Be that way." She started to walk off. Sirius grimaced. "How did you do it?" She turned. "Do what?"

"Get a bunch of Slytherins to leave you alone?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know if you would understand. After all, all you ever did was get away from the old rules and lessons of your family." Sirius threw her a deathly glare. "For good reason," he snarled. "Seems as if you're more of a Slytherin." Hermione smiled slightly. "Yes, I've been awfully mean to Lily haven't I." Sirius continued to glare. "Come on, Rose, how did you do it?" Hermione twirled her wand. "Toujours pur, isn't it? You've forgotten the game, Black. And that's that only way that you'll ever really get to show the Slytherins that you're just as good as they are in blood." Sirius looked at her, stunned. She smiled. "Goodnight." She walked off, leaving him hanging in the air wondering what the hell she was talking about. Hermione Rose had just lost her entire family, started classes at a new school, and was most definitely not just a normal Slytherin-hating Gryffindor.

It was only when Sirius reentered the Common Room that he realized how deftly she had maneuvered herself out of his confrontation.

 **And that is the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. If there were any mistakes please comment! Also, please review as always thank you for all the positive reviews!**

 **XGoldenClockworkX**


	8. Death in the Stars

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not having updated in such a long time. This chapter is a bit shorter. I realized that I was bringing the characters together too quickly and so this is a bit of filler, a bit of just showing how Hermione's getting through this all. I am going on a massive editing spree with my past chapters and will try to make them longer and better with, most importantly, less spelling and grammar mistakes! yay! I realize that by making time go by pretty slow in the story, I might be boring some people. I'm just trying to set up the foundation for it (yes we are almost at ten chapters and are still 'setting the founding ideas'. Great.). This centers mainly around Hermione. Please review and tell me from what perspective you want the next chapter(s) to be. Enjoy!**

Two days had passed. Because of quidditch practice and homework, Hermione hadn't had time to talk to Ginny and Luna about it, though they _had_ wanted to talk about it. Lily had been there and it wouldn't do well to have her find out that they knew practically everything about her future and about Voldemort's. So far, the Slytherins had left her alone, though she knew that they watched her. She would have to prolong their patience in order to keep her standpoint unknown for as long as possible. Though she did still hang around Lily and the marauders, she made it look like she was guarded. As the cold war between Lily and James was still going on, this didn't seem like much of a change in character from the standpoints of her friends. Hermione had to admit that, even though she still hated their opinions, the Slytherins had an air around them that she had to respect. They treated her completely different as a pureblood than they had when she had been a muggleborn. It made her both frustrated at herself for feeling this respect, and at the Slytherins for not using such charisma for the better. Probably the best thing that had happened was that Sirius was leaving her alone. Maybe it was that his opinion of her had changed for the worse but at least she didn't have to worry about him for the moment.

It was the classes with the Slytherins that made him difficult. Hermione was sure that he was observing her conversations, if ever she had them, with the Slytherins. There was a good thing and a bad thing to it. The good thing: it kept him from annoying her too much. The bad: It forced to guard her own actions more.

The fifth years had now moved on from Erklings. Although the class had learned to handle them a bit better, the Marauders still caused disarray. Rosier seamed to have gotten a permanent fear of the little creatures, something that James and Sirius used constantly to their advantage. It also sounded, from his resigned tone, that Professor Kettleburn had simply given up. "Right. We'll be starting on a new species today. Now, this is very important, so _please_ listen!" This was obviously directed at a certain pair of Marauders. Hermione turned around and looked at them, annoyed. They didn't pay her any attention. "…so you must be very careful. The forest can be very dangerous and so you would do well not to wander off." Sirius straightened. "Sir?" Professor Kettleburn turned towards him. "Yes, Mr. Black?" Sirius smiled. "Are we going to be in the forest for several classes?" Kettleburn frowned. "Yes. But that is of little importance." he turned back to the rest of the class. "Fortunately, Rubeus Hagrid has offered to help guide us to them. He should be here in just a—"

"Already coming Professor." The class turned to see a giant man make his way towards him. Hermione gasped and was about to shout " Oh, Hag—" Ginny elbowed her in the side. Hagrid turned towards her. "Yes? Are yer a new student?" Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Hermione Rose. Sorry, its just—" she quickly improvised, "Isn't it dangerous in the forbidden forest. And—well— forbidden?" Hagrid's beard twitched and his beetle black eyes twinkled. "True, but if yer with me, ain't nothing going to hurt yer in there. Well, let's get started. Right this way." The class started to walk deeper between the thick trees. The ground was damp and twigs snapped audibly all around them. No one saw the tears that Hermione quickly blinked away. Of course Hagrid wouldn't remember her. He wouldn't even meet Hermione Granger until more than twenty years! She felt someone take her hand and looked up to see Luna walking next her. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes before Luna, smiling sadly, whispered "Harry went here once, did you know?" Hermione shook her head, astonished, as Luna continued "It was in the beginning of my fourth year. You know, before we came up with Dumbledore's Army? That was fun. You were probably my first real friends." Hermione squeezed her hand. "Why?" Luna smiled. "Because I'm different. And you guys accepted that." They stopped. In front of them was a dead cow. Standing about three feat away was—

"So that's what they look like."

"Yes. They're actually quite beautiful. Don't you think?" was Luna's response.

A tear slid down Hermione's cheek. "Yes. Yes, they are."

A few gasps came from the crowd. The dead cow was slowly being eaten away. Most didn't see the skeletal winged creature eating away at it. Hermione tore her eyes away from the horse like being and looked around. No one else except Luna, Ginny, and herself seemed to be able to see it. Her gaze searched the Marauders.

James's eyebrows were furrowed and he kept looking from the dead cow to the trees. Good.

Remus was reading. Good.

Peter was crouched down on the earth, making a pile of leaves. Good.

Sirius's jaw was clenching and unclenching. His eyes were focused on the exact place where the thestral was, before flicking to the second thestral that was walking slowly, silently, towards the cow. Bad. Very bad.

"Sirius, you must be the best student in this class!" Ginny wondered out loud. Lily giggled while Sirius let out a bark of laughter. He had easily answered all of Hagrid's questions about thestrals, much to Hermione's disgruntlement. Hermione snorted and dryly noted, "Yepp, the pure teacher's pet he is." James grinned at her. "Oh no, 'Mione, looks like you've got some competition. This is only the second class and you're already in danger of losing your throne." Hermione humphed and punched James in the arm. "Yeah, right. Since we're not being graded on ego, I think I'll survive. Plus then you'd be the best student!" She had been in a strange mood since Care of Magical creatures and they all felt it. Ginny and Luna simply assumed that she was still not used to seeing the actual thestrals while the rest of them silently agreed to give her space because of her family being apparently killed. James slung an arm around her. "Oh come on 'Mione! Don't be such a party goblin! Don't worry, both Sirius and I will pretend to be idiots so that you and Lils are still top of the class! We know you two couldn't deal with the pain…"

He smirked at her, which annoyed her, but still dragged a smile out of her. "Ha, in your dreams, Jamesie, in your dreams." She continued walking up a few steps before realizing that James had stopped. "What?" she asked, looking at him quizzically. James scowled.

"How could you?" Hermione shifted uncomfortably, unsure of why he was angry. "What do you mean?" James stepped towards her. Their friends had gone silent. "How could you?" That was when Remus and Sirius burst out laughing. Hermione looked at the two, back to James, then back to the two Marauders leaning on the railing. "What?" Remus wiped tears out of his eyes. "Jamesie!" he chocked out. Ginny grinned and patted Hermione on the arm. "You've betrayed your own cousin 'Mione. And I don't even feel sorry for you…" James was glaring at her, beat red. That's when Lily got it. She giggled loudly, their heads turning to her. "Did you just call Potter 'Jamesie'?" Hermione looked back at James horrified. He was still standing there, glaring. Hermione smirked. "Oops. I thought they knew. Sorry, Jamesie!" And then she ran up the spiral staircase. James was right behind her. "Traitor!" he shouted at her, grabbing around the middle and lifting her over his shoulder. Hermione pounded her fists on his back but James held tight. She looked up and saw the rest of their friends laughing their heads off. Hermione hit her head on something above her, only to realize that they had just entered the astronomy classroom, which was full of students staring at her and James. The professor, an old wise chap, scratched his head.

"Ah, Ms. Rose, Mr. Potter. Would you like to join us?" Hermione wriggled free of James' grip, bright red in the face. "Uh we were just… I mean—" James interrupted her, "I'm sorry Professor, but there was a great betrayal in the stars and it professed to me the great need to carry all of my cousins up spiral staircases for the rest of the week. Ms. Rose was simply available at the current time." The professor raised his eyebrows at Hermione, who was gaping at James. "You are terrible," she muttered to him as they sat down at a table in the back. "And that excuse would have worked better in divination than astronomy!" James sniggered. The others arrived shortly afterwards, Sirius and Remus sitting to the left of James, Ginny and Lily sitting in front of them, and Luna having somehow found her way to a very annoyed Severus Snape.

As they set off on working in pairs to begin their chart of the planetary movements, Hermione found that, while he still joked around and talked with Sirius and Remus, James did actually do some of the work. Hermione stifled a yawn. The class was almost done and, with their chart completed, James had started to doodle on a piece of parchment. He was writing the initials of a certain red haired classmate on the drawn out snitch. She snorted. Did he always redraw the same thing? Harry had told her about how James had drawn something very similar when Harry visited Snape's memories. The teacher cleared his throat. "Well, you should all be nearly finished. Now, who can tell me what abnormality we can see tonight in the sky? Ah, yes. Ms. Evans?" Lily brushed her hair out of her eyes, where it had fallen due to her stooping over her chart because Ginny had been talking to Sirius and James about Quidditch throughout the whole class. "Mars is bright tonight."

Her heart stopped.

Her breath caught in her throat.

"Unusually bright."

It was like time itself had stopped.

Then she was being rushed years back, years ahead. The forbidden forrest. Firenze. " _Mars is bright tonight. Unusually bright."_ That same night, Harry had found Voldimort in the forest. That same night, she had been steps away from the wizard that would bring, and had now brought, incredible, excruciating pain to her life.

Her blurred vision began to clear. She began to breath again. People, students, were packing up around her, tiredly talking to one another about homework, quidditch, silly things really. She threw her quills and parchment into her bag.

She was the first to leave the classroom.

She went down the stairs of the astronomy tower and made her way to the seventh floor. _I need a place—_ the door had already begun forming as she started to call to the castle with her mind. When she walked in, she was treated by the now familiar library like room. When she looked at the shelves, she found that all of the books were about two things; astronomy and divination. For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger-Rose took a pile of books, stacked neatly on top of each other, to the desk and began to read up on Divination.

It wasn't long before she found it. "Mars is mostly associated with bad fortunes. Its position to the different planets can predict simple day to day misfortunes and accidents…However, when Mars is particularly bright, it is a sign of war and bloodshed. "

Hermione leaned back. That was it. She laughed dryly into the empty darkness. Even though she had just found another sign of the coming war, all she could think of was what Harry and Ron would have said if they knew that she had just used Divination in something useful. She knew what they would have said. Both of them would be rolling on the floor of the Gryffindor common room, or perhaps the burrow's living room. Ron would say, "Blimey 'Mione, didn't you say that Divination wasn't a real subject?" and then "Bloody hell, imagine Trelawney's face if she knew.." Then Hermione would have hit him with a pillow. She would have said, "Don't you dare tell that old bat.". Harry would have snorted and said, "never in a million years, Hermione".

She breathed out in to the black. She had to get going. She bet a thousand galleons that the others were worried and would bombard her again if she didn't arrive soon. Thankfully, her research hadn't taken long. She was thinking of a good excuse as to why she wasn't in the common room, forgot something in the library and needed it to do the transfiguration essay?, when—

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

Standing in the door way of the room of requirement with a stony expression on his face and his arms crossed over his chest was none other than Sirius Black. Hermione caught a glimpse of a large piece of parchment in his back pocket as he turned at the sound of her opening the door. He had probably watched her way to the seventh floor. Hermione thanked the heavens that she hadn't used any of the secret passages. She turned her attention back to his stony grey eyes.

She ran her fingers through her curly hair. She was resigned to telling him. She had too. If she didn't, he, and the rest of the Marauders, would never trust her. She gazed up at the ceiling. "You might as well come in before we get caught." she tried to say it nonchalantly, but her voice shook ever so slightly. It was dark in the corridor so he didn't see the tear stains painted on her cheeks. They sat down on the desk, facing the large window overlooking the grounds. The sky was now muddled, scrunched up here and there into pieces of cloud. There were 10 inches between their hands, both gripping the edge of the desk.

"How do you know about it?"

"My parents. Well, my mother. She's a Potter by birth so don't be that surprised. She told me because I was going to go to Hogwarts."

"I don't believe you."

"Just ask James."

"I will."

 _"Don't worry, darling, you'll do great at Hogwarts. And, if you every need a place to hide or figure things out, or floo me, go to the seventh floor and walk three times in front of the wall opposite of a portrait of the dancing trolls. Think about what you need and the Room of Requirement will appear. My brother and I found it in our sixth year when we were running away from Filch." Her mother smiled, folding the lavender sweater and putting it neatly into the trunk._

"It was the day of the attack."

"Huh?"

"She… She told me the day of the attack. We were going through my things, packing the things that I already had. And she told me."

There was a long silence between them.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean."

Sirius glanced at her.

"What happened during astronomy to make you go here?"

"Thought I saw something weird in the stars. Had to look it up."

"Hermione?"

"Mm?"

"Do really have to be _that_ good of a student?"

"Yes."

Sirius laughed. His bark filled the silence with warmth. Hermione looked at him. "It's not _that_ weird." Sirius scratched his chin. "Of course not. You just _have_ to be the greatest witch our age, don't you?" Hermione elbowed him. Sirius barked out a laugh again.

Their hands were 7 inches apart.

"How did you do it?" Hermione knew what he was referring to.

"You're James's best mate. You come from a pureblood family. Why do think that you two didn't meet? That we didn't… My mother, James's father, both of them didn't want to continue with the old traditions. But _their_ parents still wanted to educate us in them. You've seen the older pair of Potters at your balls and celebrations, have you not? You know what their like, don't you? You might not know it, but James can be just as much of a pureblood as I was with those Slytherins."

"Did you guys spend a lot of time together, as kids?" Hermione smiled. Memories flashed before her eyes. "Yeah. We were closer than cousins. Best friends." Her smiled faltered. "But then, he went off to school. I got closer to Gin and Luna. We saw each other less and less. We were still friends but, not great ones. We fought more. During the summer, he wanted to spend more time with you guys, and I was no different, staying with Gin and Luna." Sirius looked at her strangely. "Are you saying that I stole your best friend?" Hermione grinned. "Yes, you and two other idiots. Well, no. That's unfair to Remus. James was stolen by two idiots and one very nice and smart boy." Sirius feigned being hurt. "How dare you do this to me!" She laughed. "I'm only telling the truth!" Silence returned.

Their hands were 5 inches apart.

"Enough about me. You've interrogated me quite thoroughly. Now its my turn."

"Alright, fair is fair."

Hermione smirked. "Why do you think that you're going to win?" He knew what she was referring to her. His eyes twinkled. "Ah, love, because I always have." Hermione snorted. "Always? I don't believe that!" Sirius's smirk widened. "Oh come on!" she pushed. "What about all of your Slytherin cousins!"

"Yepp."

"No."

"Trust me."

"No. I simply can not believe that!"

"Fine. But you'll see…"

"In your dreams, Black, in your dreams."

A short pause.

"Sirius, why does James call you Padfoot?" Sirius grinned. "Oh how you would love to know…" Hermione smiled, charmingly. "I guess I'll just have to ask Uncle Alphie.." Sirius scratched his chin, in thought. "Nope, wouldn't help." "Fine, how did you know I was here?" "I just knew." "Sure. That also explains why you didn't believe me when I told you about how I knew about it from my family. Yeah, totally believe you on that one."

Their hands were 3 inches apart.

"Hermione, would you like to go to Hogs—"

"We should probably go. Its already late and we might get caught. Heaven knows I wouldn't want to get in trouble in the beginning of the year. What were you going to say?"

Sirius smiled. "The same thing. We have to make sure that Evans doesn't kill James." Sirius yelped as Hermione elbowed him, again. "Her name is Lily."

"Yes, but that won't change the chances of finding a dead body in the Common Room."

"Sirius Black, you are impossible."

"Sure am, love." "Just stop."

"Stop what?"

The banter continued on all they way until they were in front of the portrait of the fat lady. She eyed them shrewdly. "I don't want to know what you two were doing." Sirius was about to reply with, most likely, a very inappropriate agreement, when Hermione answered crudely, "Good. Because we weren't going to tell you. Stella in auruginem." The fat lady humphed, but never the less swung open. The Common Room was, thankfully, empty. Upon seeing that it was already almost 2 am, Hermione inwardly groaned. They avoided each other's gaze. "You are a terrible human being for keeping me up this late and you will regret it tomorrow, be sure of it." Sirius laughed. "Good night 'Mione."

They made their way to the different staircases, the distance between them inching apart.

After Hogsmeade Weekend, they wouldn't be talking nicely to each other for more than a few days.

 **That is it! I'm sorry that this chapter was shorter than the last few. Did you guys get the reference to the first book when Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Malfoy are in the forbidden forest with Hagrid? I know I ask this so many bloody times, but please review! It really helps me improve my writing, my story, and my perseverance in actually making this story good... :). I hope guys liked the chapter and I will try to update soon!**

 **XGoldenClockworkX**


	9. Hogsmeade

**Hi guys! I am here with a new chapter! I know its (more than) a little late but this one took a lot of thinking through, please enjoy!**

They were terrible people, those two. They hadn't even had to use the water bucket. So why, after she had actually gotten up by herself and started rummaging around her wardrobe for clothing materials not consisting of robes, did they still have to be so patronizing about it. Ginny glared at the door to the bathroom where Lily and Hermione were busy showering. To be fair they had only patted her on the head and said 'Good girl' like she was a dog. But, bloody Morgana, she wasn't Sirius, though that man did care an unhealthy amount about his appearance as a human. She shook her head. Her tired head was making her mix up weird ideas again. _This is what happens when we have to get up early on a Saturday._ She could almost hear Hermione's response to that thought. _You get up early every other day of the week!_ Ginny groaned. She didn't even need her best friend in the same room to have a conversation. This was probably how Harry, Ron, and anyone else that was her close friend felt. Ginny didn't know how she had only felt Hermione's mental disapproval inside her own head now. Then she realized what she was thinking and groaned again. She pulled out a cropped yellow jumper, a pair of white ripped jeans, and a pair of black, what had Hermione called them? Oh yeah… converse. It wasn't great but it wasn't terrible. She was working on her eyes when Hermione came back in. Their eyes met and they both smiled. Hermione raised her eyebrows. Ginny rolled hers in response. Lily followed soon after.

Ginny sat back, sighing. "Lily darling?" Lily looked up from her trunk. "Yeah?" Ginny smiled charmingly. "Do you really think that I'm going to let you walk out of this room looking like that?" Lily looked down at her admittedly comfortable but very frumpy, beige knit sweater and black jeans. "What?! I'm comfortable! And Madam Puddifoot's always has the air con on at freezing levels!" Ginny, remembering her act, cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Madam Puddifoot's? What's that? A horrid liquor store full of men like Potter and my cousin dearest?"

Lily shook her head and shivered. "Worse! It's this sickly tea shop. All the couples always haunt it on Hogsmeade weekends. The place practically screams cheesy" Ginny laughed. "Still. Maybe you can convince Diggory to take you somewhere else…My mum told me about this place, Merlin what was it called? Oh yeah, the Three Broomsticks. What about there?" Lily nodded and smiled broadly. "Yeah, I guess I could convince him. Then we can meet up for lunch after you guys have discovered Hogsmeade. I'm sorry that I can't show you around."

Ginny waved her apology off. "Nonsense! Which is more important; Showing us around a place that Hermione has probably read about enough to show us around herself or defeating Potter and turning him in to a blubbering mess?" She was greeted by snorts from Lily and Marlene, who come down and was making little braids in her hair, as well as a pointed look from Hermione. "Exactly. Now that you don't have an excuse, get rid of that…thing. You need to impress Diggory and, furthermore, rub it into Potter's nose!"

Ginny walked triumphantly over to Lily's trunk and started going through her friend's things, which mainly meant throwing everything unsuitable on the floor. Seven and a half minutes later, Lily was in a lavender came top, the same black jeans, and pale yellow flats. her hair was in large curls, with half of it up in a bun and the rest loose. She was, at wand point because Ginny didn't trust her to go through with the makeup even though Lily argued that "I'm muggleborn Gin. I know how to use makeup!", lining her eyes. Marlene, dressed in a mint green tank top, black leggings, and brown combat boots, walked over to where Ginny was viewing her masterpiece. She whistled. "Merlin's beard! How did you do it? I've been convincing her to do something like this for year! And I mean _years_!" Lily rolled her eyes. "Ginny's scary Marlene. Plus, I really want to see Potter's face when I walk down there."

Marlene snorted and muttered to Ginny, "right, 'cause he's not already in love with her. Oh wait…" Ginny snickered and Lily cast the two girls behind her a wary gaze. "What?" she said slowly. Ginny elbowed Marlene. "Nothing. Just the fact that it's going to be freaking fantastic."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Come on. Time to go if we want to get breakfast _and_ be the first ones to the carriages." Lily got up and groaned, pointing at Hermione. The witch was dressed in a black racerback top, matching black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Lily turned to a smirking Ginny. "Why is she allowed to go makeup free?" Ginny grinned and flicked her wand.

Hermione glared at her friend, though silently thankful for how her her hair, which was now less frizzy around her top bun, and her curled and darkened lashes. It wasn't like her to want to dress up or make any particular emphasis on her clothing choice but Hermione found that she had started to like darker colors ever since she had faced her parents' unsuspecting backs and whispered the memory wiping spell. She quickly grabbed her white bag and transformed it into a backpack.

The four girls, finally finished with their appearances, turned to the fifth bed. Luna's bed was made and very empty. The witch was nowhere in sight. Hermione shrugged. "Let's just go. I'm sure that we'll find her looking for nargles or something." Marlene almost tripped on the stairs. "What are nargles?" Hermione simply shook her head. They were almost at the bottom of the stairs. Ginny turned to Lily. "You ready?"

The girls descended into the Common Room. Thankfully, no Marauders in sight. That gave Lily more time to practice. The girls found Remus in the Great Hall and a sleepy Peter turned up halfway through Breakfast. Remus cleared his throat. Hermione had caught him staring at Ginny as they had sat down at the Gryffindor table. "So, Lily, ready for your date?" Lily smiled at him. "Really, Remus, really?" Remus shrugged. "Simply trying to make conversation and, let's be honest, I'll be banned from talking about it for the rest of the day as soon as James makes his presence known." The group snorted. Hermione checked the time. "We should go soon." Remus raised an eyebrow.

"What? I'm simply excited for Hogsmeade." Hermione defended.

Remus finished his bowl of Lunfrey's Chocolate Cheeri Owls and pointed at the double doors of the Great Hall with his spoon. "As true as that may be, you are honestly telling me that you are in such a hurry because of one of Britain's most popular wizarding residents and not because of the increasing probability of Sirius walking through those doors?" Hermione opened her mouth but he cut her off. "Don't pretend. Sirius came back much later after astronomy class and, according to Lily, so did you. And since then, you guys haven't spoken to each other. At all." Hermione was about to respond when the double doors opened. "We're just deciding to be civil." Hermione hissed to Remus, simply shrugged. Lily got up quickly. "Right, I told Diggory I'd meet him at the carriages. See you guys in the three broomsticks?" Everyone nodded and a smirking Ginny told her to "shove off". Lily waved goodbye to them and walked to the doors, brushing past a frozen James Potter.

Sirius looked over to where the others were sitting and nodded to Ginny, who smirked even wider. His eyes then fell on the witch that had quickly grabbed Remus's book (Sirius could tell that by the fact that his friend was both frowning with is arms across his chest and grinning stupidly as if he knew something) and was reading. Ignoring him. She was stubborn. The dog growled and, grabbing the arm of his frozen best friend, dragged James Potter along with him to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione stared forcibly at the page. The two boys sat down to her right. "Hey, 'Mione." His breath tickled her neck. She grit her teeth. "Mm?" She could feel his smirk. "I didn't know you could read upside down." Her cheeks burned. "Well, I've been practicing due to Ancient Runes." He chuckled and the sound sent a shiver up her spine. "Not a good enough, 'Mione." She snorted and looked at him. Their breaths mixed. She pushed him back. "Well its the truth. We'll need to know how to read ruins upside down and I'm practicing with regular texts so that its easier. Just ask Remus." He chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "I will." Both of them thought back to the conversation in the Room of Requirement. He eyed her, taking in the black. "Interesting clothing choice Hermione. How did you know that one of my favorite colors is black?" She noticed all of a sudden that he was also wearing a black shirt and black jeans. Rolling her eyes, she smirked. "Stop trying to copy my style Sirius." She saw the glint in his eyes intensify. He leaned in. "What would you prefer me in?" They sat like that, staring at each other, both too stubborn to look away. He had won, she knew it, but she wasn't going to give up that easily.

A throat was cleared. Well, two not one.

Ginny and Remus were looking at them. Remus trying to hid a grin and Ginny beaming proudly. The latter began, "Look, we don't mind what your doing as long as you get a room if you're gonna start shagging. But, if I remember correctly, you, Hermione, wanted to come with me to Hogsmeade." Hermione silently thanked Ginny. She stood up, smirking. "Oh please, I don't think Sirius could take it. He has a reputation to keep! Let's go before you propose to Moony." The two girls left two boys; one flustered at Hermione's comment and one smirking at the challenge that she had been suggesting.

As soon as they were out of the Great Hall, Ginny started laughing her head off. Hermione elbowed her in the side. "Shut up." This just made Ginny laugh even harder. They walked down to the gates, in comfortable silence. When they were finally in a black carriage, pulled by two thestrals, Ginny faced Hermione with a grin. The latter rolled her eyes, flicking her wand at the walls of the carriage. "Muffliato" Hermione turned to Ginny. "Fine, we have about twenty minutes to actually talk." Ginny smiled. "Ok, what's going on with you and Sirius?"

Hermione glared. "There are definitely more important things than that right now. Think about it Ginny, it's been nearly two weeks since we've been able to discuss vital information. The rest of the time, we have to work about Lily, Marlene, and the Marauders. Not to mention that the Slytherins are way too curious for right now." Ginny nodded, her expression sobering up. "You're right. By the way, what is up with you and the Slytherins?" Hermione retold the events that had happened during the week, including her findings in the Room of Requirement and her conversation with the Slytherins. "Sirius knows that I know about the Room of Requirement. He followed me Wednesday night." Hermione avoided Ginny's gaze. "I'm sorry. It was careless." She muttered.

Ginny snorted. "To be completely honest, I'm not that surprised. They have the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility cloak. And Sirius is well, Sirius." Hermione nodded. "He's too… interested, which adds to possible complications" Ginny laughed. "That's one way to put it. But we'll talk about that later when I have Lily and Marlene to back me up. So, brightest witch of the century, what's our new directive, if there is one?" Hermione ignored the first part of Ginny's statement. "We need someone to get close to the Marauders, someone to get close to most students, especially Lily, and someone to get close to the Slytherins."

Ginny nodded slowly. "I agree with you on the first two. Hell, I'll do the whole bonding stuff with them. I have quidditch practice with Sirius and James so I'll get closer to them through that. I think Lily is your kind of person so I won't try to butt in on you guys bonding over exam preparation and reading. You and Sirius are about twenty more midnight conversations away from shagging so there's that. Remus, well…" Hermione raised her eyebrows and smiled. Ginny continued, "Anyway, we've got them covered. But the Slytherins? Seriously 'Mione?" Hermione shrugged.

"In order for them to be less suspicious of us, we need someone in their group, or at least non partial to them. The more we hang out with the Marauders and Lily, the more untrusting they grow of us. Yes, we are 'purebloods', but we'll soon be 'blood traitors', like James and Sirius."

Ginny twirled her wand thoughtfully. "What about Luna?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find her."

"No, I mean, I know. But what if Luna starts befriending the Slytherins?"

Thoughtful silence.

"That's actually a good idea, Gin."

"Thank you, I know."

They both laughed. Hermione looked out the window. They were almost there, the street starting to fill up with people. She broke the silencing charm. "I honestly think we should try to go to every shop, so that we look like we're exploring. If there's going to be anything special happening at Hogwarts, we'll need extra supplies. Plus, we'll find out who hangs out where and who is still or, rather, already working in Hogsmeade." Ginny nodded her agreement. "Lunch at the Three Broomsticks?" Hermione grabbed her arm. "Of course"

They first stopped by Honeydukes, where the girls stocked up on sweets, which according to Ginny was more important than actual potion ingredients. "Live a little Hermione." They soon forgot about their plan to go to every shop and spent almost an entire hour picking out sweets. In the end, they had bought Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Whizzbees, Licorice Wands, Sugar Quills, and Honeydukes Best Chocolate. Hermione complained that they had spent too much money but Ginny repeated her last phrase.

She was then dragged to Scrivenshafts's Quill Shop where Hermione perused with glee. "Live a little Gin!" She laughed as she grabbed an arm full of parchment and passed it on to a very glum Ginny. They did have some fun, deciding to buy some rainbow ink and feathers that would curl and uncurl on the users saw Luna in Dogweed and Deathcap, a store selling rare magical plants, chatting with Professor Sprout about the atrocity of first years stomping around the herbology greenhouses without any regard for the plants, but soon decided to leave the vicinity due to a sweet but unsettling smell wafting from the inner parts of the store. Ginny almost dragged Hermione into the wizarding hairdressing salon, but soon 'compromised' on going to Spintwitches sporting needs instead.

"Ginny, you don't even need any new gloves" Hermione complained. "I don't care, I want to see if they have the subscription for The Daily Seeker here." Hermione sighed, stepping into the noisy store. "Why can't you just buy the subscription for a year." Ginny stopped midstep and turned slowly. "Hermione, that's brilliant. Good idea." her sarcasm made Hermione roll her eyes, but she had already disappeared into the crowd of quidditch obsessed students to see. Trying to find a place of refuge against the wall, Hermione took out "Jinxes and Counterjinxes" and began to read. She was interrupted by a large hand grabbing the book out of her hand and proclaiming "Blimey, what are you doing with a book in a quidditch store?"

"Sirius stop i-oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else"

Theo Wood grinned. "Yeah, I know exactly how annoying Black can be. But honestly, what are you doing here in the corner with a book?" Hermione sighed, "It does look odd doesn't it…I'm waiting for Ginny." Theo's grin widened. "Ah the other Black. In that case you must be her friend, Hermione Rose." Hermione smiled. "Correct. And, based on the fact that you know both Blacks and their obsession with quidditch, I presume that you're Theodore Wood?" Theo nodded "Theo for short. Theodore always feels too formal. So, you're not much of a quidditch fan, eh?" Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't see the point in it. I do like flying though…" Theo leaned against the wall. "Well, then I should take you sometime." Hermione promptly turned a flattering shade of crimson.

At that point in time Ginny shouted, "Oy! Hermione! Why are you standing in the corner like that? Hey Wood. It turns out that they don't currently have the magazine I want but— oh." she suddenly stopped looking from Hermione to Theo. She then started to smirk. Hermione blushed even more. "Ohh…I see how it is. You guys don't even need me to make the introductions. Wood, I will never question you're flirting skills ever again. Hermione, I'll just be over there in the other corner with the binoculars, ok?" Theo laughed. "Very funny, Black. I have to go anyway, my mates are waiting for me in the three broomsticks." Turning to Hermione, he added "Make sure to get back to me on that offer" he winked and strode off.

"Ginny, shut up"

"I haven't even said anything"

"Exactly so just shut up"

"Make sure to get back to me on that" Ginny mimicked Theo, dodging Hermione's punch. They were walking into the Three Broomsticks. "Honestly, I thought I was dreaming." she wiped a tear, "you were actually blushing! I still can't believe it!"

"Hermione, Ginny, over here!" Lily's voice floated across the loud inn. Hermione and Ginny saw her sitting in a nearby booth. Hermione was about to suggest getting drinks first when she caught sight of Theo and his friends all gathered around the bar. Grabbing Ginny, she walked over to Lily and, without further permission, sat down next to her. "Hey! How's the date going?" Lily looked between an overly interested and nervous Hermione and a giggling Ginny. "Pretty great. Amos was perfect, but he had to leave early because of a Hufflepuff prefect meeting. Ginny, why are you laughing?" Ginny cleared her throat and began. "Right, so we went to Spintwitches Sporting Needs and, while I was looking for a good quidditch magazine, Hermione met Theo Wood and basically he asked her out to 'go flying'. And here's the best part. Are you ready? I don't think you're ready, Lily because this is going to be a shocker. Ok, I don't care anymore if you're ready or not here it goes. Hermione. was. blushing." Lily stared at her. "So?" Ginny stared gafawing again. "Hermione _never_ blushes" Comprehension dawned on Lily's face and she started giggling as well. "Ohh, now I see." Ginny nodded "it was hilarious"

"What was hilarious?" The girls turned to see the marauders enter the bar and dump them selves unceremoniously on the booth. Hermione felt Sirius press himself next to her. The booth was getting way too packed. Lily raised an eyebrow at James. "Aren't you supposed to be with Abbott right now, Potter?" James shook his head, resigned. "No she had to go to a Hufflepuff prefect's meeting. Something about changing the shifts. No idea. Now, what was hilarious?" Ginny was laughing too hard so Lily told them. Hermione felt Sirius sit up. "And?" She snorted. "And what, Black?" "And what did you say?" Sirius almost growled. James and Ginny whistled. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "It doesn't matter what I said." Sirius' eyes darkened. "Then it shouldn't be a problem for you to say what you said." "Seeing as it doesn't concern you." "Seeing as it does." "Seeing as it _doesn't_ , stop whining for attention" Sirius leaned in. "Seeing as this is _my_ quidditch captain, it _does_ concern me. We can't have a captain that isn't trying his hardest during the season." Hermione laughed harshly. "There it is again, Black. Why do you make everything everybody does _your_ concern? Face the bloody fact that this does NOT concern you, or piss off." Sirius smirked. "Or what?" Hermione got up and walked over to the bar. Her friends stared open mouthed as Hermione leaned close into Theo, whispering something and biting her lip. He smirked and whispered something back. By now, more than half the pub, consisting of most of the upper class men of Hogwarts and even some teachers, was watching what transpired. Hermione giggled loudly and nodded, before waving and exiting the pub without a second glance at Sirius Black.

The booth was completely silent. Lily and Remus were inspecting their shoes while James and Ginny were exchanging glances that were saying "That was totally awesome" "Yeah, but I think I won't be able to look at Wood for a week" "Why?" "Because I'll be obligated to, idiot" "I'm not an idiot, you are" "No, you are" "No-

"Hello everyone" They looked up, Ginny and James breaking their childlike silent argument, to see Luna beaming at them. "Sorry I'm late, I was talking to professor Sprout about the importance of safety for the plants in the herbology greenhouses from younger students. You all look very put out. It must be because of the nargles. They're all around this booth. Where's Peter?" James look confused. Ginny tried to stifle a laugh. Lily was still inspecting her shoes. Remus was reading, his face hidden by the book. Sirius was staring angrily at the door. "Umm, guys?" Luna looked around. The silence shattered.

"You're the idiot, James"

"No, you are"

"No you are"

"Luna, what are nargles"

"Well, Lily, they're these tiny creatures that can fly around people's-"

"James, Ginny, what are you guys doing?"

"Remus, James is an idiot"

"No, mate, Ginny's the idiot"

"No you are"

"No you are"

They fell silent as Sirius stood up. "Sirius" Remus said slowly. The door slammed behind the Gryffindor's back. Luna broke the silence, "Now that Sirius is gone, where's Hermione?" Ginny's eyebrows shot up "How did you know that she left because of him?" Luna sighed, "I didn't. But I knew that Sirius wouldn't have left if there was a chance of Hermione joining us."

"He really is so predictable."

"What did he do this time?"

Hermione entered Tomes and Scrolls and sighed, relieved that she was finally somewhere safe. She couldn't believe that she had actually agreed to meet Theo for brunch on Sunday. He had told her that they could go flying after that if she wanted and she had replied with a cheeky comment on how he would be too tired for practice after she was through with him. She shouldn't have taken Sirius' bait but if it meant that he would finally leave her alone, then she would ignore the guilty feelings stirring in her gut. She skimmed through the bookstore but couldn't find anything to peak her interest. Frustrated, she left the shop and jogged down the main street of Hogsmeade. _Just keep running_. It was almost freeing to run, it reminded her of the war. In war it didn't matter where she was or who she was with, it was always herself and her wand, nothing else. Here she was a Rose, an orphan, an actress in an enormous show who forgot her lines and now had to improvise. She stopped suddenly. She had passed the shrieking shack and was midway up a mountain pass. She continued, slower this time, taking in her surroundings. She had led herself to the cave where Sirius had stayed hidden in order to help Harry during the triwizard tournament. She didn't know how she could have remembered how to get there. She slid in to the entrance of the cave, the cool darkness surrounding her. Flicking her wand, she created a small orb of light which floated up to the ceiling, casting a dim light upon the entire cave. Exhausted from everything that had happened, she sank to the floor and squeezed her eyes shut. A few tears slid down the side of her face.

Something nudged her hand. Hermione gasped, then quickly sighed in relief. A large black dog was looking at her sullenly. Recognizing who it actually was, Hermione snorted. Of course he would play this card. Hermione Rose wouldn't know that Sirius was an animagus. _Ah, so he thinks that he can be a complete git and then suddenly be treated like a cute innocent dog._ Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. "You are an idiot." The dog whined and nudged her again. Hermione rolled her eyes but was too tired to care. She lay back down and the dog laid his head on her stomach. Hermione laughed tiredly. "You win." And, as her eyes drooped lower and lower, she could have sworn that the dog barked happily.

A cold, wet nose nudged her. Hermione grumbled something. Suddenly half of her face was attacked by a long wet tongue. Hermione sat up quickly. "Eww! That is disgusting!" The dog wagged his tail happily. Hermione yawned. She suddenly realized that she was still in the cave. " _Tempus_ " she said groggily. her wand showed 7:34. She had 26 minutes to get back up to the castle on foot. "Bloody Hell!" she cursed, scrambling to her feet. She quickly ran down the mountain pass and through Hogsmeade. "Oh come on!" she heaved as she saw the upward path towards the castle. The dog halted in front of her expectantly. "That's unfair, you have four legs." she accused him. He simply wagged his tail and made a barking sound similar to laughter. She began running again. When she finally arrived at the doors to the Great Hall. Her wand showed 8:14. She could hear the content murmuring from behind the double doors. "Merlin's beard" she cursed again. Even if she were to enter the Hall late, she would have to deal with the marauders and the girls. Tired she began to make her way up to the seventh floor. The dog had disappeared on the fifth floor, which Hermione was glad about. She didn't need Sirius involving himself into more of her day. When the door finally appeared, Hermione pushed it open and gasped.

The Room of Requirement had transformed into her old kitchen. The pale yellow walls, white tiles, and dark blue curtains looked as if Jean Granger had just finished cleaning. _"A clean kitchen is more important than an expensive kitchen, Hermione. So help your old Mum and wash the dishes for me."_ A red tea pot was on the stove and, when Hermione approached the counter, a cup of 'Prince of Whales' appeared in front of her. _Her dad laughed over her mother's scoldings. "Darling, you know you can't stop the Granger caffeine addiction." Her mother huffed but smiled. "Well at least she's a tea person, not like you and your daily cup of beans." Her dad hugged her. "Coffee or Cocoa?"_ Hermione sat on one of the birch wood dining chairs and cried. But she was smiling as she sipped her tea. She was sad, but she was smiling. When she was finished with her tea, she placed the mug into the sink. It swiftly disappeared with a pop. Just like everything she ever put down for a minute, it had disappeared. As she made her way downstairs, she wondered whether Ginny would kill her or kiss her.

As it turned out, neither happened. When she entered the dormitory, none of the girls had returned. Hermione yawned. As she shuffled over to her bed, she tripped over the wastepaper basket. The basket gave a disgruntled whoosh and shifted away from her. Hermione smiled. The smallest things in the wizarding world both astonished and amused her. Something underneath the wastepaper basket caught her eye and, picking it up, she realized it was a postcard from Australia. She wondered whose it was. Curiosity got the better of her and she began to read.

 _Dear Isabella,_

 _Australia is amazing! However, we're also sick of this warm weather. We'll be returning as soon as we deem it safe. We've recently discovered the joys of living like muggles. Joan has had such fun. She became great friends with one of her graduate students who has decided to follow dentistry and she's been learning some very interesting things. Don't worry, we'll bring some spearmint toothpaste home. (If you don't know what that is you will laugh your head off). Joan finds the girl hilarious and we were happy to say that she has been engaged to a Sam Granger. Joan and Jean, the crazy ones I call them, are so silly together, it makes me forget that Joan is over thirty. I'm getting off topic. The point is, we would like to invite these two lovebirds to come to England with us. Don't worry, we won't reveal that we're magic folks. But I've seriously come to enjoy these two muggles. The reason that we're returning to England, I am happy to say, is because Joan is also pregnant. I know you were counting on staying as smug as ever about you expecting, but we're going to finish close behind you and that Henry Potter. I'm just joking around, don't worry. Even though we're both adults now and I should act more mature, I hope you're peeing all over the place by now, Sis._

 _Have a good one,_

 _Charles Rose_

Hermione was lost. What was real and what was made up? Jean and Sam Granger were her parents. And they had lived in Australia for a while before moving to England. But had they known a Joan and Charles Rose? But had Charles and Joan Rose even existed? Why hadn't Professor Lupin or the older Sirius talked about Ginerva Black, Luna Griffen, and Hermione Rose? _Except…_ Fear spread through her. _Except if we were dead_. If in the past, the three girls hadn't been apparated to Hogwarts when the rest of their family was slaughtered. Hermione shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts. She was over thinking it. This was simply a trick of time… Maybe this was all just some strange trick that time and trauma was playing on her. She had to move on from her past life as a Granger and finally begin to live as Hermione Rose. Still, as she got into bed and turned off the lights, the postcard was neatly tucked under a broken time turner and a picture of her old life.

When she woke up the next morning, the postcard was far away from her thoughts. "Why did I even agree to all this?" she cursed angrily, rummaging through her clothes. Lily, who was laying on Hermione's bed in her lavender pajamas, grinned. "Well, I can recount the entire afternoon of yesterday if you want, but I think you already know. That's a jumper, Hermione, not a skirt." Hermione threw the maroon jumper in question across the room where it landed on Crookshanks. The cat opened one eye, looked at the frazzled brunette, and turned his back to her. "Prat." she whispered towards the ball of ginger fur. Lily sighed. "You could always reschedule. Say you have the flu." Hermione snorted. "It's September. Who's ever gotten the flu in September?! Besides, I wouldn't be allowed to go to classes tomorrow if Madam Pomfrey heard that I had the flu." Lily nodded thoughtfully. "Very true. And, I bet Sirius would just be _so_ smug about the fact that you didn't have the guts." She quickly ducked the Herbology book and teal slipper thrown at her. Hermione cursed again. " I don't know how to do any of this! I don't know how to be a girl!" Lily laughed. "No stop laughing! You know what I mean. You would have been helpless on that date without Ginny. That's it. I'm risking it" She ran over to Ginny's bed. "Ginny-please-help-me-get-ready-for-a-date-i-swear-you-can-do-what-ever-you-want-with-me-just-help-me-please" she said very quickly, only to realize that Ginny was missing. Hermione turned slowly back to Lily, who was humming.

"Lily dearest" Lily looked up grinning from ear to ear. "Yes, Hermione?" Hermione took a deep breath. "Where is everyone?" Lily's grin widened. "Well, we all stayed at the Three Broomsticks until it was almost time for dinner, drinking. Mostly butter beer but then Potter added some fire whiskey and soon they were all flat out drunk. I didn't drink any alcohol, so I'm the only one without a hangover." Hermione stared. "But how did you get to the Great Hall?" Lily giggled. "We didn't! Potter showed us the way to the kitchen. Hermione, there are so many house elves here, you wouldn't believe it! And- Hermione? Hello? 'Mione what are you doing on the floor?" Hermione groaned. "What am I going to do?!" Lily sat down next to her. "Well, Theo loves quidditch. Do you know what is favorite quidditch team is?" Hermione shook her head. "Ok, well… He's a Gryffindor. So maybe he likes red and gold? But, on the other hand, we're all Gryffindors…." Hermione groaned again. Lily jumped up. "I've got it! Wait here. And…try not to die."

Lily skipped down to the common room. She laughed at the sight in front of her. Ginny was propped up on two arm chairs while Remus, probably having offered the second arm chair to Ginny, was curled up in front of the fire. James, however, was hanging off of the sofa, snoring and drooling on to Remus' hair. Lily sighed. James would know. And Hermione was face palming the floor, so she really had no other option "Potter" Lily poked the dry side of his face. He merely twitched. "Potter" she whispered again. She tried poking him again, but this ended in him falling on to the floor. She tried again, prodding him with her foot. "Potter" Nothing. Frustrated, she decided that more force was needed. She kicked him in the side. "POTTER-oh sorry! I'm sorry!" James Potter cursed, massaging his side. "Merlin's beard, woman, I didn't know you hated me that much!" Lily tried to help. "No! No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kick you that much. Wha-OW!" At the same time that she had bent down to help him up, he had tried to get up. This resulted in them both on the floor cradling their heads. "Blimey, I should have never asked you out" James groaned. Lily looked up angrily, "What does that have to do with you butting me in the head?!" James looked astounded "Me? Now its my fault? First you wake me up by kicking me, then you hit me in the head, and now you're blaming _me_?" Lily grimaced. "You're right I'm sorry. Now please listen!" James sniffed. "You don't sound sincere." Lily rolled her eyes. "What is Theo's favorite quidditch team and what's his favorite color?" James looked at her as if she had gone mad. "Have you gone mad? Why the bloody hell do you want to know that?" Lily sighed. "Because Hermione is having a break down about knowing nothing about the boy she's about to go on a date with in about two hours!" James smirked. "Your apology didn't sound sincere. Apologize and I'll answer your question." Lily stared at him. "You are so petty." She grumbled. James shrugged, but continued to look at her expectantly. Lily crossed her arms.

"Potter, I'm sorry I woke you up at eight in the morning on a Sunday after you illegally drank alcohol and passed out on the couch, proving how irresponsible you are." James shook his head and began to inspect his nails. Lily exploded, "Potter what do you want from me? A bloody choir singing hallelujah and me kissing your shoes?" James nodded. "Now you're headed in the right direction." Lily groaned. "Please Potter stop being so arrogant! I get it! You want to make me frustrated and angry because that's what you always do. But this isn't about you."

James laughed. "I beg to differ. Because, if my eyes are working correctly, and they are, it seems that you are begging me for two simple facts about my quidditch captain that should be really obvious because he wears all three of those colors all the time and talks about quidditch almost twenty four seven. And the fact is, you realize that you don't know this because you retreat from any conversation that you aren't an expert in. You say you love learning, but when it comes to learning from anyone that isn't a Professor, you almost never take interest in other things in the world. So look around yourself, realize that there are other people in this world, and try to take notice on some else besides yourself and Professor Slughorn." James had grown more and more bitter. Lily gaped at him. She closed her mouth, opened it again in order to say something, then closed it again when she realized she had nothing to say. She took a deep breath. "Potter, I'm sorry." James smiled at her. "Apology accepted. Wood's favorite color is blue." Lily stood up. "Thanks Potter." "Anytime, Evans" Lily stopped. "Excuse me?" James looked up at her. "What? You use my last name all the time. Evans, I'm a great believer in gender equality, aren't you? Now for a more important question; Evans" he said her last name slowly with a smirk. "Go out with me?" Lily turned and stormed angrily up to the girls dormitory. Behind her she heard Remus sleepily ask, "Prongs, why is there so much drool in my hair?"

Hermione stared nervously at her reflection. Lily had come back pissed and had ranted to her about James the whole time while she rummaged through Hermione's clothes that it took Hermione thirty minutes to actually figure out what Theo's favorite color was. "And then he starts this thing about Evans again. I mean I thought we were done with that!" Hermione refrained from saying that, though James had stopped saying Evans at the end of fourth year, Lily had still continued to use his last name. "And now he's starting with this whole 'go out with me' thing! I mean holy sh-" Lily continued to mutter curses under her breath. Hermione sighed. "Alright, I get that you're frustrated, but we only have forty minutes left." Lily looked up from the mass of clothes around her. "Yes, yes, that's more important. I'll rant to Remus when I'm done with you." She then stuffed Hermione into some high wasted black jeans and a light blue blouse. "I don't care what Ginny says, you should be comfortable enough to ride a broom." She then proceeded to line Hermione's eyes and thicken her lashes with mascara. "There. Go get him." With that note of encouragement, she threw a pair of brown combat boots at the witch and kicked her out of the dorm room. She then jumped into the shower and began to scream her head off at the entirety that was James Bloody Potter.

Hermione hurriedly walked down the stairs to the common room, only tripping twice. Apparently Remus had showered and cleaned up because he was sitting on the sofa, his legs propped up on James' back, reading. Waving as she passed by, Hermione walked through the portrait and almost ran down to the Great Hall. Theo was standing in front of the doors and laughed as she almost tripped, again. He was dressed in grey jeans and a dark red shirt and his hair was visibly wet. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Went for a run around the grounds." Hermione chuckled, "Don't you have quidditch practice after this?" Theo grinned. "Yeah, but I still keep with the routine" They looked at each other in awkward silence. "So," Theo began, "We could grab some toast and head down to the quidditch pitch?" Hermione smiled. "Sure". As they walked through the grounds, they began with small talk. "What nice weather" "Perfect conditions for quidditch" "How are classes" "Stressful but no more than usual. Yours?" "It's the same for me." Hermione smiled. "So what's your favorite color?" Theo grinned and his eyes skimmed over her blouse. "your wearing it. What's yours?" Hermione grinned back and looked at his shirt. It looked a little tight on him, she had to admit. "You're wearing it as well." Theo laughed. "What a coincidence." Hermione noticed his eyes twinkling. "James?" "Yepp, James" "Yeah, same for me" They both laughed nervously. Hermione was thankful when they reached the quidditch pitch. Theo held out a broom. "Right hop on and I'll climb on behind you." Hermione smirked. "Do you actually think I need help to outfly you?" Theo froze, a smile creeping onto his lips. "Alright. If you want to have a go at it, go ahead." Hermione grabbed the broom and hoisted herself onto it. Then she kicked off.

It had been way too long since she had last flown she proceeded to do a loop in the air before plummeting to the ground. She hear Theo's laugh coming closer. She faced his grinning face. "Ok, so maybe I need a bit of practice." Theo chuckled. "Definitely. Lucky for you, you've got the best quidditch player here to help you." Hermione looked around. "Where? I don't see him." Theo preceded to lift her off the ground and spin her until she was dizzy. "Oh there he is." she said laughing. Theo leaned in close. "How about if I give you flying lessons?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Does that imply a second date?" Theo smirked. "Maybe. The better question is; I teach you to fly, but what do I get out of it?" Hermione could feel his breath mixing with hers. "We'll think of something." He closed the gap between them. It was a nice long kiss. As he already had his arms around her, holding her off the ground, this made things a bit easier for both parties. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought them even closer. But it was nothing like Ron's kiss. A few seconds later, they both had to come up for air. Theo grinned. "I like the way we're thinking." He let her stand on the ground again and began improving her flying skills. It was turning out to be a pretty good day.

James was having a terrible day. First, he was roused from sleep at a terrible hour for a Sunday by Theo Bloody Wood to be asked what his cousin's favorite color was. "How the bloody hell should I know?" Theo crossed his arms. "James, do you want to stay on the team?" James groaned. "It's red, I think! Merlin's pants, you've only been quidditch captain for a week and you're already using your powers for evil!" Theo thumped his back. "Thanks mate, see you at practice. And don't be late, or I actually will consider taking you off the team." Then, at the precise moment where James had actually fallen asleep again, he was socked in the side by Lily Bloody Evans just to be asked what Theo Woods favorite color was. James could not fathom what had made him begin to call her Evans to her face again. He had stopped in hope of that getting him closer to a date with her. But she was being a terrible person, he thought sullenly as he watched her storm back up the dorms. A terrible person with long auburn hair, startling green eyes, and the sweetest smile he had ever seen. Yes Lily Evans did not deserve any kindness from James. With that satisfying thought he turned over and tried not to think about what he had been able to see through Lily's lavender pajamas.

Sirius stared at the ceiling of his four poster bed and tried not to think. He tried preoccupying himself with the weather. Today would by sunny. Quidditch practice was going to be a blast. Quidditch. Theo. Hermione and Theo. He couldn't understand it. He barely knew this girl, but he wanted to spend every moment with her. He cursed. He was thinking again. He heard the door open and glanced at the figure walking towards the bathroom. "Why is there drool in your hair?" Remus grimaced. "James" He disappeared into the bathroom and Sirius heard him turn the shower on. He lay back and returned to not thinking. He was failing miserably. Cursing, he got up and made for the door. He heard Remus call after him but he ignored him. Walking past James and Ginny, who were both still out of it, he made his way to the great hall. Walking towards the group sixth year Gryffindors, he sat next to Marlene. She smiled at him cheerfully. "Hey! You ready for quidditch practice?" Quidditch practice. Quidditch captains. Curly haired witches. Sirius nodded, grinning. "Yepp. James and Ginny are still drooling on the couches but I'm sure Remus will do an excellent job getting them ready." Marlene laughed. "So you're not going to help him?" Sirius raised his eyebrows. "How dare you McKinnon? I thought you knew me?!" At this Marlene rolled her eyes. "Oh stop it, Sirius! I always have the hope that I'll change you into a good person. Is that honestly such a bad thing?" Sirius was about to respond when Theo joined them. "Black, McKinnon, make sure not to be late to quidditch practice! Marlene, how do I look?" Marlene looked him up and down. "Why is your hair wet?" Theo rolled his eyes. "Routine, remember?" Sirius clenched his jaw.

"Right, I should probably go. Don't want to be late," Theo stood and clapped him on the back. Sirius watched him walk to the double doors. Marlene cleared her throat. "Well, that was awkward. I feel bad for Hermione." Sirius looked at her. "Well, seeing as the only thing Theo can ever do is talk about quidditch and Hermione is one of the smartest people I know, you can expect that their relationship won't be based on any intellectual understanding. Of course, it is Wood so they'll probably be shagging in broom closets by Christmas." Sirius chocked on his pumpkin juice. Marlene laughed. "Oh come on, when you make those kinds of jokes its fine but I make _one_ and you almost die of asphyxiation. That's simply unfair." Sirius grinned. "It just came as a surprise. I always thought you were too much of a goody two shoes to make that kind of joke. Hmm. My bet is on Halloween. Come on, I've got to pay James five sickles. I bet him that you would never make a shag joke until your seventh year." Marlene socked him in the side.

Hermione socked Theo in the side. "It's not funny!" Theo continued laughing. "I just can't believe that you actually called the Brazilian president of magic stupid!" Hermione groaned. "I was ten years old! How should I have known?!" Theo smirked. " If you were smart enough to say that his plan for financing the wizarding olympics was completely unstable, you definitely knew how important he was." Hermione grimaced as he started laughing again. " At least I didn't fly my broom into a bunch of aggressive goats." Theo shrugged. "At least I'm still allowed into Brazil."

"Oy!" They both turned to see a very tired and annoyed James walk towards them. "Date's over! I hope you kept the shagging to a minimal because we have three joyful hours of quidditch practice to get to. Hermione, button up your shirt, think about your life decisions, and leave my quidditch captain to change into his uniform." Hermione stared at her cousin. "James! I am your cousin!" James picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Hermione wondered how many times this had already happened. "Yes, and I love you. But you need to leave because quidditch is more important than any possible romance between my favorite cousin and my favorite quidditch captain. Theo, please hurry up and change. You two have no idea how much sleep I have lost because of your little date thing!" He grumbled the last bit to himself. Hermione snorted. "Yeah right! I have you to thank for Lily ranting to me about you for an entire hour." James dropped her. "See ya." With that he turned around. Hermione shouted at him, "Are you kidding me? Stop dropping me on the ground like that! Where are you going?" James turned to her grinning. "To tell your new boyfriend that if he as far as touches you without my permission, he'll be a dead man!" Hermione groaned and shouted something very inappropriate at James, at which he told her he loved her.

"So you actually went through with it?" she turned to see Sirius leaning against the wall of the locker rooms. "No, not you. I can't deal with yo— wait, what?! What is that supposed to mean?" Sirius smirked. "I admit it, I didn't actually think that you would actually go on a date with Theo. But I guess you really are petty." Hermione glared at him as he walked into the locker rooms. "Oh no, don't you dare leave right now. I'm petty? Me? What about you? The fact that you're here and talking to me is petty!" Sirius shrugged. "You're doing most of the talking." Hermione crossed her arms. "I'm not leaving until you admit you're being petty and stubborn and an ass." Sirius smirked. "Fine by me." He then promptly began to undress. Hermione frowned, then shrieked once she realized what he was doing. She quickly closed her eyes, but continue to stand with her arms crossed. She realized how stubborn she was being but she couldn't back down now. This became much more difficult when she felt a large piece of clothing hit her face. It smelled of pine needles and wet dog. "Ew! You are disgusting!" she squeaked. She heard his bark of laughter. "Relax, 'Mione, it's only a shirt!" "That doesn't make it better." She stood there, thinking about what life decisions had brought her to this point. "You can open your eyes again." "Yeah, right. I don't believe that for a second." He laughed again. She felt the piece of clothing slide to the floor. She was now completely surrounded in his smell. Then it was all gone. She opened her eyes. She was standing alone in the locker rooms.

 **And that is it! A lot of drama I know. And way too many shagging jokes. Sorry :). I hope you guys enjoyed and hopefully I didn't have too many spelling and grammar mistakes.**

 **XGoldenClockworkX**


End file.
